Lover From Another Dimension
by MasterNaru
Summary: Naruto ends up in another dimension and searches for a way out. Along the way he falls in love.
1. Chapter 1: Another Dimension!

**HEY ALL! I'M BACK! This is a crossover of Naruto and Rosario Vampire. Thanks to rerin,yl for favouring me and my previous story and following me, ebad for favouring my previous story, and 10LawnGnomes for following me. I'll be following a little bit of the original story line, but with little changes. I've stalled you long enough. Here's chapter 1 and enjoy.**

Tsukune was on the bus going to Yokai Academy for his second year. Things for him seemed different somehow. He knew this wasn't an ordinary school and that he was human, but he felt something special was going to happen. He pulled out the letter Moka wrote to him and memories flooded his head.

"Hey kid. Do you think you have figured out this school yet?" asked the bus driver.

"Yeah I do," he answered looking up from the letter.

"Still watch yourself because just when you think you've figured out everything, that's when things go to hell."

"Sure I will."

"_Something out of ordinary is going to happen. Yet everything is out of ordinary here."_

Tsukune got out of the bus and looked towards the school. As he walked through the woods it sounded like someone was following him from the shadows. It sounded like it was jumping from tree to tree.

-Naruto POV-

Naruto woke up in a room full out light and felt him falling. The light dimmed down and he saw he was falling from the sky. He landed on his back and tried to get up. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in Konoha anymore. There was a red sea, a creepy forest, and castle beyond the forest. Curious of where he was and in search of answers he headed towards the castle.

He stopped on a hill with tombstones around it. He hears something coming and the moment he looked he got hit by a bike. He, along with another person, fell to the ground.

"Ow my back. Let me help you up," Naruto said in pain.

He hears a soft and sweet mourn and he opened his eyes to see a beautiful red haired girl with green eyes. He paused in shock of her beauty. He was then brought back into reality.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" she yelled before kicking him away. "You felt me up."

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you smell really good." She licked the bruise on his cheek and stared back into his eyes. "YOU WERE GOING TO GROPE ME AGAIN!" Once again she kicked him.

"I swear I wasn't going to do that."

"Drop dead."

Naruto sat on the ground watching her walk away and wondered what just happened. He felt so at home for some reason.

"_She reminds me of Sakura. That girl is a wonder. Beautiful, powerful, and strange. I like her."_

After his set back he leaped through the trees trying to get to the castle faster.

-Rosario Vampire POV-

Tsukune arrives at his school to see something he wished he didn't. The first year students were touching and rubbing on Kurumu and Yukari's bodies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE ALL GIRLS!"

"Tsukune," Kurumu said gleefully running towards him.

"Nothing can keep me from you Tsukune," Yukari announced.

"You better not lay a finger on my Tsukune," Mizore said throwing an ice kunai at Kurumu.

"Guys come on this is no way to start a new school year."

"M-Moka?" Tsukune said unbelievingly.

"Tsukune! I missed you."

"I missed you too Moka."

"Look it's the legendary Moka Akashiya!" screamed a first year student.

Suddenly a flock of girls crowded Moka lifting her into the building. Tsukune and the others wondered what just happened.

"So I came here to search for answers and this is what I get. Girls being homosexual."

Everyone turned around to see a blonde spiky haired boy with an orange and black jacket and a headband.

"Who are you? Are you a first year?" Tsukune asked.

"He can't be. I mean look at his height," Kurumu acknowledged.

"What do you mean about height?!" Yukari yelled.

"A first year? What does that mean?"

"It means this is your first year at Yokai Academy," Tsukune replied.

"Then no. I'm not- I mean this is my second year," Naruto said stopping himself. _"I can't let them know I'm not from here."_

"Really? I would have remembered seeing a cute guy like you at least once," Kurumu inserted.

"Well I did one year where I came from and got transferred here."

"So technically this is your first year at Yokai Academy," Yukari pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. What is this school about anyways?"

"It's a school for monsters, of monsters, by monsters," Mizore said behind Naruto.

"_When did she get there?! Never mind that this school is for monsters! AND I'M IN IT!"_

"We could show you around if you want?" Tsukune offered.

Naruto accepted his offer. Tsukune went through all of his 'girlfriends'' names and they took Naruto inside. 


	2. Chapter 2: Stronger Than a Vampire?

**Hey all. So I have a lot of people to acknowledge. Thanks to garza75 for following me and my story, Spark681 for following and favour me, DrakePL for favouring my story, blackdemon5 for following me and my previous story, thewhitechapel, Shiki Ouji for following my story, Erykos for following and favoured my story, punisher7771 for following and favoured me and my story. And DONE!**

Tsukune and his friends were in their homeroom waiting to see who their homeroom teacher was. The door slid open and all attention was turned towards the door. Ms. Nekonome walked in with her usual cat smile with her tail swinging out.

"No way. Ms. Nekonome is our homeroom teacher this year too," Tsukune said.

"That's right. And we have a new student joining us today. Please make welcome Mr. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked in and looked across the room. He takes his seat next to Kurumu and Moka came through the door panting. To Naruto it seemed familiar. He looked up and saw a long pink haired girl with the same green eyes and a cross on her chest. She takes her seat behind Tsukune and Ms. Nekonome told Naruto the rules of the academy though he paid little attention to them.

Later on, Tsukune and the others checked their mail boxes. Letters came out of Kurumu's, Mizore's, and Yukari's. Moka opened hers and the force knocked her over. Her head poked out and a bat letter landed on her head. Tsukune took it and read it.

"Dearest Moka, there isn't a day that goes by that you are not in my thoughts. I've waited to meet you all this time and now I finally have the opportunity. At the entrance ceremony I will be by your side and that's when I will end your life."

They were all shocked and they agreed to protect her. Day by day one of them had an encounter with the same person. Dean, the newspaper club president and who take pictures of girls, got kicked by her, Kurumu and Yukari, trying to get people to join the newspaper club, and Mizore stocking Tsukune. On the day of the entrance ceremony Tsukune saw Moka.

"Good morning Moka."

"Well I don't know what's so good about it," she replied as she turned around with restlessness in her eyes and a load of bat letters in her hands.

"Moka where did you get all of those?!"

"Last night. Every ten seconds someone showed up."

"Don't worry Moka I'll find some way to protect you."

"Thanks. You smell good."

"No Moka don't-"

She bit him and sucked his blood and she was rejuvenated. Everyone gathered on the roof and went over the plan. A loud crash was heard and they made their way to the auditorium. Ms. Nekonome and Naruto stood in the back watching the chaos. They ran in and joined them. Two monsters were chasing one girl. Soon everyone remembered their encounter with her.

"With all the chaos going on and since I'm the only teacher here I have to stop it." She went up to the podium. "Testing one, two, three. Testing one, two, three. All the first year students please take your seats so we can-"

"Shut it!" one monster said launching a chair at the speakers.

"Well I was hoping for some action," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

A chair was coming towards them and Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way knocking of her Rosario off. A bright purple light filled the room and Moka's inner vampire self came out.

"It's been a long time, hey Tsukune?"

"Yeah it has."

"As for you let me take these set on. You'll just get killed."

"I can hold out my own y'know."

"Let's see about that. I'll take on Frankie and you take on one-eye."

"Done."

She charged at him with Naruto behind her. A buzzing sound was heard and Naruto flew to his opponent. Moka stopped and saw something in his hand. Before the attack hit the two of them he said it's name.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken."

The attack collided with them and pushed them across the floor and exploded. They fell to the ground in their human form and Naruto landed on the stage.

"Can we now start?"

"YES SIR!" everybody shouted.

He walked pass Moka seeing her shocked expression. Tsukune and the others were wondering what he was. Moka put her Rosario back on and they all went outside. Before they could bombard him with questions the door opened revealing the same girl. Her red hair, voice, and eyes were made known.

"Looks like I finally found you, big sister."

"Kokoa what are you doing here?"

"_So that's her name," _Naruto thought smiling a bit.

"I told you I was going to end your life and know I can."

"Yes let's go Miss Kokoa," said a bat aka the narrator.

"I thought he was just a narrator for the show," Kurumu acknowledged.

"Those writers had this up their sleeves all along," Yukari added.

Kokoa jumped into the air and came down. They jumped out of the way and she kicked down five trees. She grabbed a tree stem and came to the clearing. Kurumu made known to everyone that she was an S-Class Super Monster, a vampire. Naruto remembered when that cross got off Moka he felt the same power coming off of Moka. He knew Moka and Kokoa were both vampires.

She brought the tree stem down at them, but found it could move. She knew it didn't touch the ground yet so how could it be stopped. Naruto made half of his face noticeable. He was smiling and putting little effort behind it.

"It's you. You're that guy from the forest."

"Yep it's me. So we didn't have a chance to tell each other our names."

"I am not interested in getting to know you. I would have to be beaten by you first."

"That can be arranged."

He kicked the tree stem away from her grasp. She held one of her hands up and the bat went into her hand. She squeezed him and he transformed into a spiky mace. She swung him around with ease. With every swing she gave Naruto dodged it and to make her more irate he closed his eyes. She grew angry and brought it down. It crashed into the ground and dust kicked up.

When it deceased Naruto was seen squatting on the mace staring Kokoa in her face. Kokoa stared into his eyes and caught a glimpse of a fox. She backed up being scared from the sight. With every step Naruto took forward she took backwards. The mace returned to her and she took one final swing. Naruto stood there with a spike through his stomach.

With blood coming out Moka and Kokoa's vampire senses came out. They were brought back into reality when something red surrounded his body. The ground shook and his appearance changed. His hair and whiskers flared out, teeth got sharper, and his eyes changed. Naruto moved the spike out of him and the wound closed up. Kokoa saw his eyes resembled the fox she saw.

He vanished and delivered a barrage of attacks. Kokoa tried to see him, but he moved to fast. Kokoa was on the ground with Naruto standing over her. He raised his hand and she closed her eyes waiting the final blow. After she didn't feel nothing she opened her eyes slowly and saw Naruto's hand open stretched towards her. His appearance were back to normal.

She took his hand and he helped her up. Feeling her soft skin meant he was one step closer to being friends with her.

"Well now that you've been beaten, could I have your name?"

"Kokoa Shuzen."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Still don't think we're friends."

"Whatever you say."

"_What was that? There was a fox and he resembled it's eyes. Is he some type of fox monster?"_

Tsukune and his friends were shocked. He beat a vampire with ease. Could there be something more powerful than a vampire? This was a mystery they had to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

**What's good guys? So again I have a ton of people to acknowledge, but since it's seriously hot where I am and that it's just one of those days that I feel lazy I'm just going to say this. Thanks to all the people who followed and favoured me and/or my story. Speaking of story let's head to it.**

Everyone was in homeroom and Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and especially Moka stared at Naruto. Naruto had his head on his desk with his eyes closed. He felt like they were looking at him, but didn't really pay any attention to it. Ms. Nekonome walked through the door and she stood behind her desk.

"Everyone, the school director has some fascinating news. It turns out that there are monsters in the human world. They are called Tailed Beasts."

Naruto's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. _"How much do they know?"_

"They can range from one to nine and when they join together they make the all-powerful Ten Tails. Now there are some humans who have these in them, they're called Jinchuurikies. These lucky humans can perform all their tailed beast powers at will."

Naruto broke into tears hearing her say 'lucky humans'. Tsukune and the others noticed it. Naruto got up and ran out of the class without saying anything. Moka chased after him trying not to let him get too far. She saw when he just vanished into thin air. She searched for him and heard crying coming from the roof. Moka opened the door and heard everything he said.

"Just who does she think she's calling lucky humans? My whole life was ruined because of having this demon fox in me. We've all wished we didn't have to deal with it. Gaara and I both didn't have a say in it anyways. To think my own father put this demon in me. I just have to get out of here before my cover is blown."

Red chakra leaked out of Naruto and formed a human sized chakra Kyuubi.

"**So you're just going to give up just like that, just by hearing lucky humans?"**

"Go away Kyuubi. I don't want to talk."

"**You're dad did this for a reason. He knew what it would cause, but he did it for you and everyone else."**

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK! GO AWAY NINE TAILS AND LET ME BE!"

"**Fine I'll go, but turn around."**

Kyuubi vanished and Naruto turned around to see Moka. She was wide eyed to know Naruto was a jinchuuriki and, more importantly, not from here. Before she would speak he vanished. She knew she had to do something, but what? She went back to the others to get help. She searched the school, but couldn't find them. She then see's them running from Kokoa with a spiked baseball bat at hand. Kokoa gave a swing to the group and Naruto appeared and stopped it with one hand.

Naruto opened his eyes and revealed the bloodshot red eyes. He seemed to be completely consumed by rage, hate, and anger. Feeling like she was going to get herself killed by Naruto she backed off for now. Before they could thank him he disappeared without saying a word.

"What's his problem?" Kurumu asked.

"Guys there's something you should know about Naruto," Moka inserted.

"What should we know?" Tsukune wondered.

"Naruto is-"

The group was shocked to see Moka disappear in a yellow flash. The search began for her. In the forest Moka landed on the ground and Naruto looked at her from the trees. One thing stood out, his red eyes. The way he stared at her she thought this was going to be her last day alive. Naruto hopped down from the tree branch and helped her up.

"Moka please don't tell them who I am just yet. I need to figure a way back to my village."

"Ok I won't, but why were you sad when Ms. Nekonome said jinchuurikies are lucky humans?"

"It's my childhood. I had this burden literally since birth. My parents died, I got this curse, and it attacked my village all on my birthday. The villagers looked at me and only saw the beast that attacked them and their killed their family. Back then I had no idea why I was hated so much. Almost every night I would cry myself to sleep hoping things will be better. So basically, I've been alone my whole life."

"Your story is similar to mine. My dad sent me to live with my mom in the human world. I felt like I was an outsider, I felt different."

"At least you have your sister here."

"Yeah, it would be ok if she would stop trying to kill me."

"Moka do you always have to where that cross?"

"You mean my Rosario. It's something to keep my power away. My dad made it so I could blend in with the humans."

"It's weird. It feels like I can tell you anything."

"Me too. I never knew a jinchuuriki would smell so good."

"Thanks. I would nev-"

She bit him on his neck and sucked his blood. He winced a bit and the pain stopped. They stared into each other's eyes and they both got a glimpse of what lied beneath the skin. Naruto saw her inner vampire self while Moka saw his Nine Tails. They pulled back from each other and Naruto changed back to normal. They walked back to the compound to meet Tsukune with a worried look.

"Hey girls I found them!"

"Where have you two been?" Kurumu asked.

"In the forest," Moka replied.

"Getting to know each other better," Naruto finished.

"Moka you wanted to tell us something," Yukari announced.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot what it was."

"Just how were you getting to know each other better?" Kurumu asked with a smile.

"We were just talking!"

"Really. That hickey on Naruto's neck says something else."

"Girls let it go and besides we have a newspaper club meeting," Tsukune interjected.

"Newspaper club?!" Naruto added.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you. We are part of a club that publishes the school's newspaper. Do you want to join?"

"Ok. I'm in."

Inside the Newspaper Club room they waited on their club president. Naruto, being his hyperactive self, was getting bored. The door opened and Dean entered. He held a camera in his hand and Kurumu gave him a hit to his head.

"What was that for?"

"You know exactly what!"

"I used this to take pictures of what I thought we could use for an article."

"Oh well sorry."

"So who's this?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's you who took down those two monsters with that one attack. That was awesome."

"Thanks. By the way, why did Kurumu hit you?"

"Last year and this year he peeps and takes pictures of unsuspecting girls," Kurumu answered.

"_Just like Pervy Sage."_

"Could we forget about me and start this newspaper?!"

"Ok," everyone answered.

"_At least this way I can keep my secret a little longer. Now the question is how long?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Is Love Being Manifested?

**Hope everything is in your favour. I only have a couple of people to acknowledge. Thanks to The Bag of Holding for following my story and Shincore for favouring my story. Enjoy!**

Naruto lasted through the newspaper club meeting, but he needed an outlet. After the meeting he went far from the school's campus and stood in a clearing. Chakra started to swirl around him and he did his all-time favourite hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A large amount of clones surrounded the original. They came at him and one by one they dispersed. A number of them came down and piled on top of him. With a powerful shout red light shined through the spaces and they dispersed covering where Naruto stood in smoke. His appearance changed and he disappeared. He moved so fast that it just looked like the clones were dispelling themselves.

After dispelling all the clones he sat beneath a tree. He closed his eyes trying to savour the moment. When he opened them he saw himself at a cage with a face he knew all too well. The Nine Tails behind bars like the caged animal he is. Outside his mind he smiled until a chakra Kyuubi formed.

"**What's so funny?"**

"Nothing really. How long do you think I could keep this up?"

"**I don't know. You already told that pink long haired girl, so it's only soon before the rest finds out."**

"I guess. I should get back before they come looking for me."

"**Talk to you later."**

"Unbelievable. He's the jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails, huh? I can use this to my advantage."

At the school everyone was in the cafeteria. Moka stared at him remembering what she saw. Naruto glimpsed at her wondering what part of her was the real her. He looked at her Rosario then he remembered it seals her true powers away. Deep down Moka worried about Naruto. He got up and left with his head hung low. After lunch only they were in their homeroom. Inside there, Moka explained her childhood and why Kokoa was the way she was.

"Miss Kokoa there in here."

"Nice job Ko Buddy."

She crashed through the window with a wicked smile on her face. They ran out and Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari stalled so Tsukune and Moka could get away. Kokoa's bat turned into a spiky mace and knocked them out of the way. Outside Tsukune and Moka hid behind a statue. It wasn't long before Kokoa found them. She swung it and got spun into the air.

She landed and saw she landed in front of someone. She looked up, but wished she didn't. Naruto stared down at her in disgust. Fury was written all over her face, but then she calmed down. A slight, but noticeable, smile made its way to her face. She got up and stared Naruto in the face with a beautiful, undeniable smile. A blush crept onto his face.

She got closer to him and his heart raced. She went to the right side of his face and whispered something in his ear.

"If you don't train me your secret will be out, jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you talking to him in the woods. I saw when you left the campus and decided to follow you. I saw your little trick to make thousands of yourself appeared and when he came out. So how do you want it? Be exposed by me or not at all."

"Fine, I'll do it. Just remember this. If you whisper this to anyone, **there's going to be one less vampire in this world."**

Hearing the Kyuubi's voice at such close range and what he said sent shivers down her back. She backed away from him and began to walk away. She glimpsed at him once more and ran away. Naruto turned around to see the dumbfounded Tsukune and Moka. He snapped them from their trance and led them back to homeroom where everyone else was.

Naruto didn't join them mainly because he had a lot on his mind. Tsukune and Moka couldn't get what they witnessed out of their heads nor could they keep it to themselves.

"You would never believe what happened," Tsukune started.

"What happened Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"When Kokoa found us, Naruto saved us again. She got spun into the air and landed in front of him. She smiled and got so close to him that her head went over his shoulder. They stayed like that for twenty seconds, and then she just left."

"Is this the same Kokoa that tried to kill us?" Kurumu asked.

"No it's a different one," Mizore said with her lifeless voice.

"Guys this is serious!" Yukari shouted.

"I wonder what they were doing. Kokoa would never get that close to us, so why Naruto?" Moka noted.

"They're getting a little too close, don't you think?" Tsukune acknowledged.

"I'll say," Mizore answered.

"I just had an idea on what's going on, but it couldn't be true," Yukari inserted.

"Well what is it?" Tsukune answered.

"Call me crazy, but do you think Naruto and Kokoa are secretly dating?"

"Although it seems impossible it may be true."

"I know my sister. If she hated me her whole life then what makes you think she'll fall in love with someone she's known for a month."

"When you put it that way then it does make sense."

They talked for a couple more minutes and departed for their dorms. Naruto walked the hallway until a well known voice called him. He turned around to see Kokoa in her usual hands on hips pose. Naruto kept a lifeless look on his face as she talked.

"When are we starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"I need it now."

"Missing one night isn't going to kill you."

"The sooner I win the sooner I can lay off you punks."

"If memory serves me right you can't handle me by yourself."

"Just shut up. We're starting tonight."

Naruto sighed and followed her to somewhere they could train. Naruto looked at the sky and night time was soon there. He instructed her to go her fastest and try get one hit off of him. She vanished and Naruto blocked her attack. She kept on trying, but didn't prevail.

"I have serious work to be done with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have the potential, but you're too reckless."

"Reckless?!"

"You just go in for the kill instead of forming some type strategy and learning your opponent's fighting style. For instance..." Naruto disappeared, kicked Kokoa, tripped her down and held her hands behind her back while sitting on her. "I like to do the unexpected."

"Unexpected huh?"

She brought her hands from her back to the front slamming Naruto on the ground. She smiled, but then he dispelled. He grabbed her by her wrists lifting her up.

"Back at home they gave me a nickname, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja."

"So you're just not a jinchuuriki, but a ninja."

"Yes I am. You and me are alike in some ways," he said setting her down.

"Like what?"

"Our passion to never give up, our determination to get stronger, and we have someone who is really close to us, but we can't stand them."

"You just don't get it. I was left alone since I was really young. You don't know how it is to feel the hollowness loneliness brings!"

He moved closer to her hugging her. Her eyes widened with tears flowing free. She was about to push Naruto when he spoke.

"Believe me I felt that all my life. I grew up without parents, siblings, and love. All the villagers stared at me and would treat me like trash, and I didn't even know the reason behind it."

She knew he had it way worst than her. Subconsciously she hugged him back. Naruto was shocked to feel her arms around him. He broke the hug and Kokoa regained her consciousness.

"Same place tomorrow, but a little earlier."

Naruto vanished leaving her by herself.

"What is this feeling? I feel so calm and happy. I don't know what you did to me, but I like it, Naruto Uzumaki."


	5. Chapter 5: Friends or More

**What's up my peoples? Once again the publicity is overwhelming. Over seven people did things. So thank you all and to the rest of you, follower or not. Let's go into the story, shall we?**

The next day everyone was in homeroom chatting up a storm. Naruto was pretty spaced out for most of his group's chat. Periodically someone would bring him back into reality only to have to do it again. An image of Kokoa flashed through his mind causing him to see it. He jolted forward and saw all the confused looks on their faces. At lunch they had to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto in homeroom you seemed pretty spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Kurumu noted.

"Did you say something?"

"You were spaced out again! Just what the hell is going through your head?!"

"Well...you see...I was just thinking about home."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Kurumu, could you just forget about it?" Tsukune asked.

"I got to go guys. Sorry," Naruto stated as he left.

"Kurumu, why did you have to do that?!" Yukari snapped.

"Something deep is happening between Naruto and Kokoa. Last night I overheard their conversation. They talked about starting something tonight and Naruto said she can't handle him by herself."

"Could they be talking about doing it with each other?" Mizore wondered.

"My sister is insane, but not to that extent."

"Something is definitely up with those two," Tsukune acknowledged.

Naruto sat in a tree trying to calm his mind. Too much things were piling on him at once. He didn't know what's worse; training Kokoa was or keep trying to avoid the topics dealing with him and Kokoa.

"_What do I do? I'm glad they're not on the topic of me being a jinchuuriki, but they're just too deep in this. If I don't feel like telling you then you should respect that. How did I get myself into this? Never mind that, how will I get myself out of this?"_

"What are you doing in a tree?" Kokoa asked.

"To get better reception on my cell phone. Actually, just to clear my mind."

"Something's bothering you?"

"A lot," he said jumping down.

"What is it this time?"

"They're getting to curious about us."

"Why are they in it in the first place?!"

"Finally someone says what I thought!"

"We still doing it tonight?"

"Not tonight, this evening. Yesterday I was too tired."

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" Kurumu shouted.

"Wow I never thought I'd see these two so close," Yukari added.

"I know what you mean," Mizore inserted.

"Why are you three here?"Naruto asked annoyed.

"I knew following you would lead to me finding out that you've been secretly dating," Kurumu said.

"DATING?!" they said in unison.

"And now you're even talking the same time."

A low growl was heard and she felt uneasy, Mizore and Yukari for that matter. Naruto released his killer instinct and bloodlust, and directed it to them. They shivered and saw as his blue eyes became red and his pupils became silted.

"**Listen and listen well. If I hear one more thing about Kokoa and me dating the next people to be buried will be you three. And that goes for Tsukune and Moka. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight."**

They ran leaving a dust cloud behind them. He sighed and turned to Kokoa. She was shivering because of the Kyuubi's voice. He felt sorry for her having to witness the Kyuubi's deep, dark voice again. He put his arm around her feeling her tensed muscles. Slowly they calmed down and relaxed. He walked away and waved good bye. She smiled and waved back.

At homeroom when Naruto walked in Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore went back into their frightened state. Deep down he didn't want them to be victims of his voice, but if not they were going to be bombarding him with questions. He sat down and put his head on the desk. He heard the whispers they were saying to each other and it reminded him too much about the whispers the villagers used to give.

He tried his best to ignore it, but it got the best of him. Tears started dropping on the desk and he tried not to make him crying look noticeable. He then sees Kokoa's beautiful smile in his mind and it changed his entire mood. He raised his head revealing his eyes with tear streams still going down his face.

"Hey Naruto I'm sorry for getting in your business. Whatever goes on between the two of you should stay between you two and if you want to reveal some things or not is entirely your choice," Kurumu apologized.

"It's ok."

Evening came and Kokoa was in their training spot waiting for Naruto. She looked up and saw him in a tree. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him walk down the tree as if magnets were at the bottom of his shoes. Naruto was on the ground and stared at her shocked expression.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"At a later time. Now what I need to find out is if you can sense me."

"Sense you?"

"Remember that time when we fought I closed my eyes?"

"And got me very irritated, yes I do."

"I sensed your power and knew when and where you would attack. To be honest, I knew your actions before you did. Since my power is extremely huge it should be easy. Send some of your power into the ground and you'll be able to find me. It begins now!" Just that moment he vanished.

"Wait! Oh he's gone and without giving me any details. He said to send my power into the ground, but how do I do it? Wait when he walked down that tree he must've put his power to his feet. How do I move my power? This is too confusing!"

After giving serious thought into it she remembered how she could swing Ko around like nothing. She calmed down, closed her eyes, and focused her monster energy to her feet. She felt when she sunk a bit into the ground. She could now focus on sending it into the ground. The more she tried the farther she would sink into the ground. She stepped out and tried again.

The sun was soon going to disappear and she made no progress. Just when she was about to give up she felt a strong source of power. She shot her eyes open still feeling it not too far away. She ran in the direction it was coming from. The closer she got, the greater the power got. It got a point where she felt it the greatest, but couldn't see Naruto.

She looked up and saw Naruto in a tree sleeping. She smiled and shook her head. When she screamed his name he jolted up and was about to fall out of the tree. He then hung upside down from the branch.

"Seems like you found me."

"I never felt this much power before."

"Yeah well when I was a newborn I did already have far more chakra than all ninja combined."

"Chakra?"

"It's my life source. If all goes you're a dead person."

"Kind of like my monster energy."

"From the moment I was learning to walk on trees I was exhausted and you will fall out now."

She fell backwards and he caught her. He stared at her sleeping form and a blush made itself known. He lifted her bridal style back to the campus. Ko came and saw the state Kokoa was in. He directed Naruto to her room and left. Naruto stayed there for a couple seconds and before he left he kissed her on the forehead. He noticed the small smile she gave and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire Vs Jinchuuriki

**Had go? This is awesome. I just have six chapters and already have +3,000 views! Thanks you all. You're amazing. Let's go into the story**

It's a brand new day and Naruto walks in with a smile on his face with his hands behind the back of his head. Tsukune notices his mood and knew something happened, but didn't make it known. The day for him was already on a great start. He took his seat and greeted everyone. They talked, but didn't once bring about anything about him and Kokoa.

"This day is going to be great. I can feel it," Naruto announced.

"Oh I'm sure you can," Kurumu joked.

"Not in that way!"

"I know, but you will."

"You're just being mean."

They laughed at Naruto's pouting face. Little did they know, they knew what she said was true. Classes came and went, and Tsukune, Moka, and Naruto were walking around the campus. Their walk eventually led to them in the woods. A rattling noise was heard catching Naruto's attention. It got closer and louder making them wonder what it was.

Naruto gasped and widened his eyes. He grabbed them and vanished. A loud crash echoed through the woods and that area was covered in a dust cloud. Naruto sensed someone jumping towards them and jumped into the cloud colliding with the person. When it cleared Naruto and the person was on the ground in pain.

"Ow, my head hurts," Naruto groaned.

"What do you think you were doing?!"

"That voice. Sorry Kokoa."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I didn't recognise your power. It grew tremendously. I thought it was someone else."

"Um Naruto I don't mean to interrupt, but do you think me and Moka can come down now?"

Naruto helped them down and the scene no one thought possible was manifested, Moka and Kokoa in close range and she's not trying to kill Moka. Or is it?

"What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see how far I'm progressing. Moka prepare to be defeated!"

"_Here we go again," _Tsukune and Naruto thought.

Ko came and transformed into his favourite weapon, the spiky iron mace. She jumped in the air and brought it down. Naruto was about to move when he saw Tsukune already at Moka. The mace crashed into the ground and about a quarter in the earth. Naruto thought they were dead when the mace moved up and revealed Tsukune and Moka's inner self.

Kokoa knew it was time. She moved towards her at fast speeds that Moka kept up with. She delivered a barrage of attacks trying her hardest just to get one punch through. Naruto analyzed Kokoa's fighting style and technique. Although they were just a little better she needed more training. Just with two nights of training and she's made far more progress than he thought.

"I've had enough toying with you Kokoa. I think it's time you learned your place!"

Moka delivered a hard kick to her jaw. When Naruto saw that his hand instantly rubbed his chin. Kokoa fell to the ground trying to figure out where she went wrong. A shadow stretched over her. She looked up and Naruto stood over her with a smile. With his hand stretched towards her, she smiled and gladly took it. Naruto pulled her up to her feet.

"You did great for only two nights of training."

"But I didn't bet her."

"Soon you will. Believe it. Now as for you I want to see if you're capable of beating me."

"Oh please don't think just because you took down those A-Class monsters and beat Kokoa, you could take me on. I'm far more powerful than her."

"Then a challenge. I like that. Come on. I'll even let you take the first shot."

"Why you little."

She charged at him and roundhouse kicked him in the ribcage. He was beginning to fall, but caught himself. He looked at Moka and poof away. Moka's eyes widened and turned around hearing footsteps. She turned around to get a punch to the jaw and it didn't stop there. He dived to the ground and swept her from under her feet. Before she could hit the ground he propelled himself upwards using his hands and kicked her in the jaw.

She fell to the ground and got up shaking. Naruto stared at her showing no sign of effort. She knew if she was going to win, she was going to be willing to kill him. Her bloodlust took control of her. She charged at Naruto and produced different kicks, but none made contact. She grew angry seeing his bored expression with his eyes closed. She tried once more and Naruto caught her leg.

"I thought you were going to be a challenge. Oh well, I guess I'll end this."

He kicked her away and made four more of him.

"_I wonder how long has it been since I did this, probably when I fought Kiba at the Chuunin Exams."_

When she got up five Narutos were looking at her. She was confused on who was the real him. The five charged at her and vanished. She then feels a punch to the face knocking her over. Three of them kicked her into the air and one delivered the final blow.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!"

She fell to the ground knowing he was too strong. She saw how four of them dispelled in smoke leaving the real one standing. He walked over to her and overlooked her. He took her hand and helped her up. Moka stared into his blue eyes and saw his big smile. Before Moka could say anything Kokoa tackled Naruto cheering for him. He pulled her off, but she clung onto him once more.

After a couple more tries and getting the same result he gave up. Seeing this made Moka somewhat jealous. Tsukune handed her Rosario to her, but she just stared at Naruto and Kokoa. She looked down and a little saddened. She took her Rosario and before she put it on she whispered:

"Naruto-kun."

They travelled back to school with Kokoa clinging onto Naruto and Tsukune carrying Moka on his back. Tsukune and Moka entered homeroom and joined the rest.

"Where's Naruto?" Yukari asked.

"Trying to get away from Kokoa," Tsukune answered.

"What is she doing to him?" Kurumu wondered.

Just then Naruto appeared in a yellow flash breathing hard.

"What's up with you?" Mizore asked.

"Can't talk. She's coming."

"Naruto you're not going to get away from me since I know where you'll be."

"_Why did I have to teach her how to sense people first?"_

He vanished and Kokoa ran out the classroom. They could hear Naruto's voice in fright and Kokoa's in determination.

"You're not getting away from me!"

"Kokoa just stop."

"I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Until I get you that is."

"Kokoa!"


	7. Chapter 7: Registration

**What's good guys? I just want to apologize for the late posting. I had people over that left late, plus since I had to get up early for church. So thanks to all the people who followed and/or favoured me and/or my story and for nearly 5,000 views! So let's go right into it.**

It was evening time and Naruto and Kokoa were at their usual spot having a sparring match. She tried to predict his actions, but with him being unpredictable made it hard. She saw the smile he gave; he was enjoying it. With one sweep she tripped him forcing him to the ground. Sitting on top of him she felt victorious. Moments later he poof and she was prepared for it.

He charged at her with a barrage of attacks with some making contact. Though she was getting swifter it wouldn't make sense if she can't get a hit through. She focused on Naruto and his fighting style. Soon everything around her blackened and she only saw him. Every noise were silenced and images of his next moves became clear. She saw the opening she wanted and kicked Naruto in his chest.

"Nice work. You read my movements."

"Yeah and I saw your attacks before it happened."

"You'll only get better. When I was fighting Moka I found out something."

"What is that?"

"She basically uses her legs to inflict damage."

"That's how she always were, ever since we were kids."

"Did it ever come to mind that that's your advantage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Find some way to make a person's strength their weakness. If she kicks up use it for leverage to get closer or to get in the air."

"Oh I get it. We should head back before the sun goes completely down."

Naruto agreed and walked back to the campus with her. They went their separate ways waving goodbye to each other. The next day Naruto walks in class ready to take on a new day. More importantly he got to see Kokoa again. Ms. Nekonome announced that today they will be starting the registration for the Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone cheered except for Tsukune. Naruto just gave a slight smile and Moka didn't know how to feel. Part of her was excited, but at the same time she didn't feel all that excited.

At break they were all talking about the tournament. Naruto was going to throw his trash away, but never came back. Kokoa was running through the halls clutching onto Naruto's wrist. After going far enough she let him go.

"What the hell Kokoa?!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you a question."

"You couldn't ask me back there?!"

"Anyways, are you going to participate in the tournament?"

"Yeah I am. What about you?"

"I can't. I just found out only second year students can participate."

"But you'll be there to watch right?"

"Of course and I'll be cheering for you all the way."

"Thanks Kokoa."

"Well I better go. Even though you're training me I still do a little training myself."

"Ok see you later."

"Ok."

Naruto watched her leave with her short red pony tails bouncing as she ran. He smiled to himself and returned to the others. They resumed their talk until it was time to register. The line was so long it stretched from inside to the main entrance. Naruto was getting bored waiting and standing in one spot. Kokoa calls Naruto's name and he turns around to get the shock of a lifetime.

"Kokoa is that really you?"

"Of course it's me."

"You look like you're sixteen. How did this happen?"

"Well I saw your friend who's the witch and she made me these pills that make it look like I'm older."

"I call it aging pills," Yukari said proudly.

"Now I can be in it with you. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is."

Throughout waiting in line Naruto and Kokoa talked about anything that came into their heads. Eventually they all signed and got registered. The only thing that was left to do was to wait for the day. In the meantime they all went different ways to train. Tsukune and Moka saw Naruto walk through the woods and decided to follow him.

They was shocked to see him vanish right before something crashed kicking up a dust cloud. After it cleared Kokoa was standing there. They watched as Kokoa and Naruto fought.

"Let's see how you'll handle me when I add power."

"Taking this more serious, huh?"

He smirked and held his right palm open. Wind started circling in his palm with a shadow clone moving its hands at rapid speeds. It dispersed and a blue orb was now in his hand. He charged at her getting ready to attack. She jumped out of the way and Naruto's force caused him to make contact with the ground. She saw the medium crater left behind and knew if she didn't jump she was going to be badly injured.

She charged towards him and punched air. Her eyes widened not to see or sense him. She got startled to hear his voice behind her.

"You know my sensei always told me to don't let my enemies get behind me."

"When did you?"

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu. A Thousand Years of Death!"

She felt something painful in her pelvic area and got shot into the air. She landed on the ground rubbing her butt.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!"

"Sorry?"

"YOU BLASTED ME IN THE BUTT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?! Why you little."

-20 minutes of Kokoa beating the crap out of Naruto later-

"Now what have you learned today?"

"To never do it again."

"Good boy."

Tsukune and Moka watched the whole beat down and the only thing they could say was:

"I didn't know legs and arms could bend that way," Tsukune said.

"I didn't know you could get your legs broken in that way," Moka announced.

They both knew seeing all the blood and gore would haunt them countless nights.


	8. Chapter 8: Qualifiers Begins

**ATTENTION: I MAY NOT HAVE MY STORIES UP EVERYDAY SINCE I START SCHOOL TOMORROW. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. And thanks to all the people who favoured and/or followed me and/or my story.**

Naruto woke up with every muscle, bone, and everything hurting. He opened his eyes to see his body surrounded in red chakra. The Kyuubi must have been healing him while he slept. Feeling a little better he got out of bed. After getting ready and being fully restored he left and went to homeroom. Along the way he met Kokoa. She apologized for going overboard, but Naruto admitted he deserved it.

They waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Inside homeroom he took his seat. He saw the concerned look Tsukune and Moka gave.

"What's up with you two?"

"Well Moka and I kind of followed you into the forest and saw what Kokoa did to you."

"AND YOU DIDN'T HELP?!"

"With my Rosario on I couldn't do much."

"Oh come on!"

"Alright class the qualifiers will be today. It depends on how long this will take that will determine when the semi-finals will begin. All who are participating go to the arena outside," Ms. Nekonome announced.

Everyone, yes even Tsukune, got up and left the class. With every step Naruto took, the more the excitement grew. Outside there were bleachers, a fighting area, and a special area for the participants. To Naruto it was déjà vu all over again. After the whole school was outside and seated an announcer came out to start the qualifiers.

"Hello Youkai Academy! Are you ready to get this tournament started?" Hearing cheers he went on. "First off the rules, there is none. Any and everything will be legal. The first battle will be Mizore vs. Kurumu."

They stepped down and faced each other with smirks on their faces. They both wished they got each other. Once they heard fight they dashed towards each other. Kurumu had her succubus wings, tail and long nails ready for the attack. Mizore flipped over her and formed her ice hand. She came down at Kurumu, but at the last second she vanished.

Mizore opened her eyes in shock then looked towards the sky. Kurumu was flying down at fast speeds and barely left Mizore time to move. Ice began to form around her shielding her from the attack. Kurumu soon found out that she couldn't move. With her nails still in the ice it was making its way up her arm. Piece of the ice surrounding Mizore broke off revealing her face with ice for hair.

With the ice almost covering half of Kurumu's body she used her free hand to get free. She punched the sphere with all her force and cracking sounds were heard. She pushed off the sphere and broke free. Mizore stared at her lifelessly. Kurumu flew up and slashed Mizore revealing her ice clone. She turned around and got blasted with ice cold air. Soon she was completely in a block of ice.

"Well looks like Mizore is the winner of this match. The next battle will be Yukari vs. Ruby."

"Ruby where have you been?"

"Well Yukari it's such a long story..."

"A witch vs. a witch this will be interesting," Kurumu said.

"So basically they're on equal terms," Naruto inserted.

"Yeah basically."

"So that's the story. There was so much that happened."

Once the word was given Yukari summoned her flying cards and had them attack her. Ruby's crow wings grew and she flew up towards the sky. She spun her wand and created a powerful gust of wind that turned the cards in the opposite direction. With the cards flying towards her she cancelled them and they faded away. Ruby came from behind with her wand at hand.

Something then hits her head hard. When she got up something hit her again. She looked to see yellow tubs on the ground. She looked at Yukari and saw she was trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"Well time to make you run. Magic wand brooms and buckets, magic wand brooms and buckets abracadabra!"

Soon cleaning materials flew towards Ruby and she took her wand and pointed it towards the materials. Fire shot out of the tip and she turned towards Yukari.

"Sorry, but I'll make you run."

With fire coming out she shot spun her wand adding oxygen to the flame. A fire vortex shot at Yukari and she ran trying to avoid it.

"The winner is Ruby. Up next are Moka and Naruto."

Naruto came down and Tsukune pulled her Rosario off. Her inner self went down to the area and blushed a little to see Naruto. She let herself be defeated by being overconfident, but not this time. Naruto looked at Kokoa from the corner of his eye as a signal to watch closely. The word was given and Moka dashed towards him. He vanished at the last second.

While she was running he tripped her and she rebounded off the ground into the air. He jumped up to her and she kicked him down. After contact he took a hold of her leg carrying her with him. He spun around and threw her to the ground. She crashed into the ground and got up. Naruto looked at her and could see she was just toying with him.

"I'm disappointed at you. This is a tournament with no rules so stop holding back."

"Ok as you wish."

She appeared behind him and kicked him in his back. He skit across the area and stood up shaking. He turned to Moka smiling. She ran at fast speeds and delivered a kick to the ribcage, but she only kicked air. Her momentum made her become airborne a bit. Naruto appeared below her with a fist ready. He prepared to attack, but she used his hand for leverage.

Seeing this he moved his hand to the side carrying her with it. A blue sphere came into his free hand and struck Moka in the stomach. She dropped to the ground lifeless and Naruto wondered if he put a little too much power in it. She got up slowly and looked at him. He stared at her and they both dashed towards each other. The moment their faces passed the other's Moka spoke while they were fighting.

"Ever since you beat me in the forest I've grown close to you. That power, that lust it's overwhelming. I want to be with you."

Naruto paused being shocked at what she just said. Everyone wondered why they stopped while Kokoa was more irate than ever. She heard everything Moka had said to Naruto. She was about to throw a fit when Naruto spoke.

"I'm flattered, but you would have to do something before you get my interest."

"What's that?"

"You have to beat me. Sound familiar?"

"Fine and just to let you know I'll have the instinct to kill you."

"Fantastic."


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Hatred

**Hey everyone. So once again I have a bucket of people so, thanks to all the people who favoured and/or followed me and/or my story. And thanks to all of you for nearly 7,000 views!**

Moka dashed towards Naruto at full speed and kicked him in the ribcage. He winced and went to punch her, but she vanished. He feels her deliver a hard blow to his head. As he was falling she kicked him in the air. She jumped up to him and knocked him back down. Naruto struggled to get back onto his feet feeling as if every bone in his body was broken that quick minute.

Moka ran towards him and went for a kick to his neck. She got stopped by Naruto's hand and he punched her away. She looked at him to see the Kyuubi's eyes. She vanished and appeared behind him. She then sees him below her with his fist ready to make contact. She managed to dodge his attack and went for a counterattack. She cocked her leg back and brought it forward.

Naruto used her power and force to get into the air. She jumped after him and saw him forming something. A clone propelled him down and Moka remembered what it was. The buzzing sound, blades and the effect of being hit by it all came back to her. She kicked her legs sending a red power shockwave towards him. Naruto dodged all two and prepared to catch her in it.

He tossed it at her and she barrel rolled out of the way and the attack passed her. She heard the same sound above her and saw him with it at hand. With such close range and time didn't allow her to move she took the hit in the back. She was propelled across the field and caught in the explosion. Naruto landed on the floor watching her fall and hit the ground.

"_That thing packs a lot of power. It feels like my whole body has been electrocuted. Whoever this boy is, he's a wonder."_

Moka got up shaking and looked as if she couldn't stand on her own two feet. Naruto appeared behind her and hit her in the neck with a hand full of Kyuubi's chakra. The force was so great it echoed throughout the area. She fell back to the ground being knocked out.

"Well after a long and intense battle the winner is Naruto."

The crowds cheered and Naruto was walking off when he feels someone latch onto his arm. Surprised and shocked he looked and saw Moka. He tried to get her off, but she only kept going back. Tsukune was in his seat and very angry. Seeing the girl he loved latching onto Naruto's arm made him jealous. When they got into the stands Kokoa took Moka off him and away from the stands.

"Moka what do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like? I like him."

"I liked him long before you so back off."

"Really and how am I supposed to believe that?"

"One night when he was training me I played like I was passed out. The only reason why I didn't do anything was because I was having such a wonderful feeling of him carrying me. Plus when he was about to leave he kissed me on my forehead."

"Well we'll see who he picks."

"The next fight will be between Kokoa and Tsukune," the announcer said.

"Well looks like you have a battle and I get to be with him alone."

Kokoa growled as she walked away. She made her way to the area where Tsukune was standing. She felt like this had to be a joke, a S-Class monster against him. Only one thing plagued his mind, getting rid of Naruto. His eyes became red and a dark red mark appeared on the right side of his neck with some reaching his face. Kokoa now senses a powerful being close to her.

She looked at Tsukune and the energy coming from him was unthinkable. His power matched up to a vampire, maybe even greater. With the word given he vanished and appeared above Kokoa. He gave her a kick to the head and she skit across the area. She got up from angry to enraged. She ran towards him and punched him. He stood there not feeling a thing.

She called for Ko and he transformed into a spiky bat. She went for a swing and made contact. Again he stood there not feeling it. She went for another one only to have her punched in the stomach, kicked in the head, and slammed into the ground. Not seeing her move for a while they declared Tsukune the winner. Naruto jumped down to Kokoa to check on her.

Seeing him at close range Tsukune tried to get rid of him. Sensing this Naruto vanished leaving Tsukune alone in the area. Naruto held Kokoa in his arms feeling helpless. He laid her on the ground watching over her. He ran his hand down her face and she touched his hand. His eyes widened seeing her struggle just to open her eyes. She gave him a weak smile and he hugged her.

"Naruto...do me...a...favour."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Beat him...for...me."

"I will if I get the opportunity."

With the qualifiers over the semi-finals will be held tomorrow, giving the contestants time to rest. That evening Naruto was going to his room when Kokoa called him. He knew what she wanted, but didn't want to.

"Kokoa I can't today. I have to rest for the semi-finals and with the state you were in I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."

"What do you mean I might not be able to handle it?!"

"I just don't want you to get injured."

"But I won't."

"I can't trust that."

By this time they were in close range of each other.

"Why Naruto? Why do you care about me so much?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Why do you care?!"

Tears were now escaping her eyes.

"Kokoa I care because I...I-I like you."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I like you."

They wrapped each other in their arms and kissed. The feeling was overwhelming for the two of them. The moment they waited so long for finally came around.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kokoa."


	10. Chapter 10: Monster Showdown Part 1

**What's up guys? The tenth chapter is ready to go. First of all, thanks to all my viewers and for +7,000 views! Let's see where the tenth chapter will take us.**

The semi-finals were about to begin and the competitors were ready. You would think that overnight Tsukune and Naruto would calm down, but then you'll be wrong. This time the arena was inside with stands on each side. The bleachers were filled and they waited for it to start. The competitors entered through a special area just for them. Just when Naruto was going to the arena someone tripped him.

"Get used to being on the ground because you're going to be there after I win."

"Tsukune what's gotten into you?!"

"Moka's blood and I won't just watch the girl I love be taken away by you."

"I don't even want to be with her!"

"You can't fool me. You liked the way she clutched your arm and acted as if she's yours."

An official came and stopped them before it got too heated. Tsukune left and went to the arena with Naruto growling at him. Naruto eventually came into the arena where the announcer was.

"Ok Youkai Academy! The semi-finals are ready to go, but are you ready?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Ok let's see who will be fighting first." The panel revealed Tsukune and Mizore. "Looks like it'll be Tsukune vs. Mizore. Step forward."

"Take a good look because this will be you."

"_I swear I'm going to kill that guy."_

"Ready? Fight!"

Mizore, being in love with Tsukune, didn't want to hurt him seriously. Plus there was the fact of his monster energy. She couldn't compare to a vampire and his power went beyond that. Tsukune gave a sick and twisted smile and vanished. Mizore's eyes widened and formed her ice hand. She feels a hard kick to her back that drives her into the ground.

When she tried to get up he kicks her across the arena and slams her into the ground. Her ice clone shattered into millions of pieces and she prepared to slash him in his back. He vanished and punched her in the head, knees her in the stomach, and kicks her in the jaw. She lay on the floor with a trail of blood coming from her mouth. Her eyes closed slowly and Tsukune was declared winner.

Naruto grew furious and Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out. Feeling the bloodlust Naruto had for him, Tsukune smiled. Naruto was called down for his match with Ruby. He knew that he had to get this fight over with without losing. He stared at Ruby and remembered her fight with Yukari. He concluded that she needed her wand to help her fight.

He ran at her with a clone to his right. He held his palm out while the clone's hands moved at a rapid pace. He jumped into the air with a blue orb in his hand. Ruby spun her wand with fire coming out of the tip. A fire vortex headed towards Naruto and he barely dodged it feeling the heat coming from it. He came down aligning himself while trying to avoid being burnt.

He brought it forward and it collided with Ruby's wand breaking it. He quickly kicked her in the air and punched her down. Dust kicked up and she tried to get up, but she couldn't. Naruto pinned her with Kyuubi's eyes glaring at her. Her heart raced seeing his sudden appearance. They declared Naruto the winner. Deep down Tsukune was glad he won so he could get him.

They cleared and repaired the area so the finals could begin. The announcer came once again to introduce the competitors who will be fighting.

"We've been through the qualifiers and the semi-finals and now we're ready for the finals. The two who will be fighting will be Tsukune and Naruto, step forward."

The crowd cheered as they came out from the doors on both sides. They stepped up and faced each other. Naruto was already in his Nine Tailed state which made Tsukune smile. The announcer gave the word for them to start and Naruto vanished and appeared in front of him with a Rasengan in his hand. He stood there and took the hit and wasn't fazed by it.

Naruto went for an upper cut, but the same result came out. Tsukune took his head and implanted it in the ground. He thought of ending it quick and was ready to strike. He stopped to see red bubbles coming out of him. It raised him up and Naruto came back to life and punched him in the stomach. He skit across the area to see him being taken over.

Naruto went on his hands and feet with a cloak and a tail. Tsukune wondered what this was and he felt Naruto's power rise tremendously. Naruto charged and slashed him across the cheek. The force pushed his head to the side. He faced Naruto with three wounds on his cheek that closed. Tsukune kicked him away and ran after him. He delivered a hard punch to his stomach.

Naruto was lying on the ground until a next tail grew. He stretched out his hand and the cloak's hand launched at him. Tsukune smiled and dodged it by jumping into the air. Naruto appeared above him and knocked him back down to the ground. Naruto landed and Tsukune got up clearly uninjured. Naruto opened his mouth and a wind shockwave was released.

Tsukune got hit by it and he was sent flying through a wall. He appeared above Naruto and stomped him into the ground. Just when he thought it was over, Naruto grew a third tail. Naruto charged at him at fast speeds. Naruto attacked slashing him with his claws. One by one a new cut would open on his body. Naruto charged at him and Tsukune stopped him by putting his hand on his forehead.

Tsukune then feels a burning sensation and saw smoke coming from where his hand was making contact. He moved it away and examined his hand. Burn marks covered his hand and it wasn't healing at all.

"_Why can't I heal? It must be this power. If I get in close range with him I get burned, but where is it coming from?!"_

"Tsukune, stop this while there's still time. If I grow one more tail I just might kill you and everyone here."

"So what you're saying is if you grow one more of those tails you'll be unstoppable."

"Yes and I won't have control of myself. So stop while there's still time."

"Why stop now when I can see this unstoppable form of yours. So let's see if we can get it out!"

He charged at Naruto and punched him in the stomach. The power and force was so great that it went through Naruto. Tsukune then feels his skin burning and took his hand out. Naruto fell to the ground and the fourth tail emerged. He stood on all fours with the hole closing up. His entire eyes became red and his skin started to peel off. Everyone watched in shock and horror as he went under his transformation.

The sounds of pain were heard from Naruto as his skin peeled off. Drops off blood and his skin floated to the top of the cloak. His skin burned like paper while his blood evaporated creating a black sphere around him. Then there was silence. All eyes were on the sphere that had smoke coming from the top along with Naruto inside. Kokoa could still sense him and his power was rising as if it couldn't stop.

She squeezed her wrist in fright. The silence was broken when the sphere exploded. Smoke was everywhere and the only thing they could hear was low growls coming from where Tsukune was. When it cleared there was a monster that took the place of Naruto. Tsukune felt somewhat accomplished and frightened at the same time. His power matched up to his.

"Now the real fun can begin. Let's go."

With a trembling and powerful roar from Naruto, Tsukune charged at him.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster Showdown Part 2

**Hey guys. So far I think I'm doing well as far as dealing with school and this. So thanks to every single one of you for everything you do and for +9,000 views. Let's see if it'll be +10,000 views next time.**

Tsukune charged at Naruto and punched him. Feeling nothing Naruto prepared to slash him. Tsukune seeing him prepare, he jumped away. A second later and he were going to be in half. Five claw marks was on his stomach and healing at a slow pace. He looked down in fury and confusion. When he looked back at Naruto his hands were in the ground.

The ground beneath Tsukune rumbled and figuring out what was happening he moved out of the way. Naruto's hands came up a little bigger than Tsukune remembered. He was shocked to see another pair of hands launch at him from the original's forearm. He tried to escape, but the more he moved, the more they would chase him. He thought of a way out by gathering his power into his fist.

He ran at them at full speed and made contact. It simply took him and slammed him into the ground. When he looked at Naruto red and blue orbs shot out of his body. Everyone wondered what he was doing. His tails went in an arched position to his mouth which was open. Slowly the orbs gathered at a single point not the far from his mouth.

Kokoa sensed a lot of power in it. Her eyes went wide when it went small and broke the piece of the ground Naruto was standing on. Naruto moved his face closer to it and swallowed it. He sank deeper into the ground. Tsukune smirked knowing he won't be able to move, and then Naruto's body expanded. Tsukune watched as he became bigger and smoke was released from his mouth.

A red light shone from his mouth and fired a blast at him. Tsukune extended his hand and the blast disappeared. He smirked, but then it exploded destroying the wall and parts of the woods. When the smoke cleared Tsukune was kneeling holding his wrist. Scars and burn marks covered his body. He struggled just to stand up. He looked at Naruto and he charged at Tsukune.

Being wounded and his body already in pain he couldn't do much. As Naruto was attacking him, what he said came back to him. He knew what Naruto said was true and he was living proof, but might not be for long. As a last effort he vanished and appeared behind Naruto. With all the power he had left, he prepared to slam him into the ground.

One of Naruto's tails hit him away. A next tail lashed towards him. Tsukune got up and got a tail through his stomach. After having it out he fell lifelessly and changed back to normal. Naruto charged at him still out for the kill. Kokoa took a risky move and landed in front of him.

"Naruto he's had enough. You can settle down now."

He growled and lifted his hand to attack her. After not feeling anything she opened her eyes to see his claw millimetres away from her face. She wondered why he stopped and looked like he struggled to move. A green light shone from his chest and he began the painful transformation back to normal. Kokoa saw the cloak being pulled back.

His head soon came out and she could see his true reaction. Pain and agony was all over his face with his skin still gone. He let out a painful scream that tore into Kokoa's heart. She was witnessing the one she loved in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. With the transformation complete he started to fall down. Kokoa rushed to catch him.

She could feel the difference with him not having the top layer of skin. Tsukune regained consciousness feeling everything. He saw Kokoa kneeling holding Naruto. He walked over to her. She sensed him walking to her and tears built up in her eyes.

"Kokoa I'm sorry I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You did this to him! All because of jealousy over nothing! He doesn't even like Moka! HE LOVES ME! I'll never forgive you Aono."

Seeing her tears flow freely down her face and realizing what he had done, he felt horrible. Moka stood behind Tsukune and heard everything what she said. Though a little heartbroken, she knew what Kokoa said came from the heart. She walked passed Tsukune and helped Kokoa get Naruto some help. Before leaving she looked back at Tsukune.

"This is what you do with my blood. I feel like I helped you kill him. I guess it's what happens when you try to help."

He could feel the tears starting to build up. He turned around to leave, but Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at him as if he was a murderer. They shook their heads in disgust and ran to where Moka and Kokoa took Naruto. He felt like an outcast being left by his friends. The announcer came to the floor to declare the winner.

"Ok so after a battle like that I have to give it to Naruto. It sucks to be you, kid."

Everyone left leaving Tsukune by himself. Hearing mutters from the other students he hung his head in shame and left. He was walking down a doorway and heard crying. With the door already cracked open he peeped inside. Naruto was in the infirmary room in a bed with Kokoa in it crying over him. Kokoa couldn't stand seeing him wrapped up in bandages.

She eventually cried herself to sleep nestling her head in his chest. Tsukune sighed and left feeling he just ruined her life. He continued walking and overheard the girls' conversation.

"Tsukune, that jerk. I save him from being killed and this is how he treat people with my blood," Moka said.

"I know and to think I liked him. Being jealous of you and Naruto to a point he wants to kill him is just unthinkable," Kurumu added.

"At least you didn't get beat brutally by him," Mizore inserted.

"If he sees you with another boy then the same will happen to him," Yukari declared.

"So what are you saying? I shouldn't be with another guy."

"Part of it, either not be with another guy or be with him."

"After what he did, I just don't know."

"Well just think about it."

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12: Am I Forgiven?

**Hello goes out to all my readers. Just before I start thanks for the 11,000 views! You are awesome and thanks for the motivation, it really helps. With that out the way let's begin.**

The next day the class were talking at once with everyone talking in their own peers. The door slid open and Tsukune walked in. The talking stopped and they stared him down like a murderer. All eyes watched him as he walked to his seat. The moment he sat down the girls got up and moved their desks over to the next side. He hung his head in shame knowing what he did was unforgiving.

In the infirmary Kokoa was waking up from her slumber. She soon realizes that Naruto was gone. She got parried and got out the bed to look for him. Before she got out the door Naruto walked out of the bathroom door. To Kokoa it was like a miracle happening before her eyes. His skin returned, he showed no sign of being hurt, and most of all, he was happy to see her.

"NARUTO!" Kokoa screamed jumping into a hug.

"Ok, ok Kokoa. If you squeeze me any tighter I just might snap in half."

"I'm just so happy to see you're ok. I thought you weren't going to make it."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

She chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. Having Naruto back, she felt complete. The one thing that ache her heart was now just a memory. They broke the kiss and left the infirmary. Along the way Kokoa related what happened between Tsukune and him when he entered his Four Tails state. Naruto was a little surprised, but not at all shocked.

Back at the classroom awkward silence filled the space. People glared at Tsukune for almost causing themselves to get killed and maybe killing Naruto. The door slid open and all attention was drawn to the door. Naruto walked in with Kokoa clinging to his arm. People flooded him with questions or statements all pertaining to if he was dead.

"What happened in here?!"

"We just thought you weren't going to make it out alive," Kurumu answered.

"You're completely healed and in a short amount of time," Yukari noticed.

"Well my friends always said that I was a fast healer."

"That was a little too fast if you asked me," Mizore inserted.

"Can't you just be glad that he made it out alive?" Moka asked.

Tsukune was still in his seat seeing all the smiles on their faces. Seeing Naruto fine and well made their whole atmosphere change. He thought that this would maybe be the perfect opportunity to go up to them. He got up from his seat and made his way over to them. Kokoa saw him getting closer to them and walked through the group to meet Tsukune.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Kokoa could you just find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"You made my heart shatter seeing him in pain. I risked my own life to save you and in return I get to see him in pain and agony. I felt useless being able not to help. And you think I could just forgive you after what you did. I should have just let him-"

"Kokoa it's alright."

"N-Naruto?"

"He was just over run with jealousy, just like how I was over run with hatred. If it wasn't for my necklace I would still be in that form and injure everybody."

"What necklace are you talking about?"

"This. It's from a mountain, but it's really rare to find the stone. People would pay thousands, maybe millions to have the stone."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Naruto could you ever forgive me for being jealous?"

"Tsukune believe me I know what's it like seeing the girl you like fond over another guy. Especially when she knows how you feel. Jealousy is a part of life so I can forgive you. And next time when a person says don't push them if it will end disastrous, take the warning."

"Sure I will."

"As for Kokoa, the girls, and everyone else only time will tell."

At lunch Kokoa, surprisingly, sat with them. She claimed that she just wanted to be with Naruto. Although they were still wondering whether or not to forgive Tsukune, they tried to make it seem like they weren't angry at him. Tsukune knew that if they held a grudge on him overnight then this was going to be the toughest decision they had to make. With everything they've been through they were at a crossroad.

Evening time came and Naruto and Kokoa were at their usual spot training. They clashed at blinding fast speeds and Naruto used every trick up his sleeve. One by one Kokoa saw right through them. Being impressed Naruto tested her. Making three shadow clones, two helped him form the Rasenshuriken. He distributed his chakra evenly so she wouldn't know the real one.

The clones charged at her and she smirked. She knew who the real one was all along. She dashed pass the clones and elbows Naruto in the gut. His eyes opened wide because of the shock.

"Come on Naruto. Did you seriously think that this would work? I thought you were better than this."

Naruto dispersed and a buzzing sound came from behind. She now knew that it was a shadow clone. She got hit by it and sent flying. After it was over Naruto walked over to her. He bent down to pick her up when she faded away. His eyes widened and Kokoa came from behind kicked him into the ground. Naruto got up from the ground smiling.

"Well you sure got being unpredictable down. You used my favourite trick and I didn't even see it coming."

"Looks like the training is really paying off."

"Yeah it is, but I have a question for you. How did you form a clone?"

"Well I actually just encircled my power around me and it just happened on its own."

"Let's go. Tomorrow get a lot of rest because I'll be going all out. Consider this your final test. If you can beat me, then you pass."

"I'm going to pass and don't get too surprised when we fight."

"_If there's anyone who will be surprised, it will be you, my dear Kokoa."_


	13. Chapter 13: Final Test Part 1

**Hey guys. How are things? Since tomorrow I have to go to church this story is up. Thanks to all the people who is taking this journey with me. Let's go into the story.**

A brand new day started for everyone. As Naruto walked to his homeroom people treated him like someone special. They asked him if he was alright, offered him a light snack, and parted ways so he could walk forward. Although he loved the attention he was getting he told them that he was just like them. Did they listen, no, but soon they will.

He opened the door and a hurricane of students came in his face. With all of them talking at once he could barely understand them. He tried his best to get them under control, but it wasn't working. A voice from behind caught their attention along with Naruto's.

"How do you expect him to answer you when you are all talking at once?"

Naruto opened his eyes and moved through the crowd. After his trip through the forest of students the person stood there as if they were waiting for him. He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"It was only a matter of time before you found me here, huh Kokoa."

"Right you are. I was going to sense you, but in a crowd of people and a pathway is open there was no need to sense you."

"So you followed me all the way here?"

"Yes I did and I also saw how close you and that other girl were getting."

"She just offered me an apple so I took it."

"I saw something else happen, you and her laughing and walking together."

"The only girl I have eyes for is you, no one else."

To seal the commitment he kissed her. She smiled and left to go to her class. He took his seat and the girls questioned him about his welfare. Tsukune walked through the door and silence filled the room. Tsukune was suddenly filled with depression. Naruto couldn't take this site and stood up for Tsukune breaking the silence.

"Why are you all treating Tsukune like this?"

"Naruto he almost got you killed and maybe us too," a student answered.

"His jealousy caused you so much pain," another student added.

"First off the pain you all saw me go through it's a part of my lifestyle. Where I came from we lived by a motto, kill or be killed. Every day we wake up we is wonder, will this be our last day alive. And trust me I've had it much worse than that. Tsukune knows now that what he did wasn't the most commendable thing and all he wants is your forgiveness."

After his speech they realized what they did wasn't commendable either. One by one they apologized and forgave Tsukune. Feeling a lot better he took his seat and thanked Naruto. Ms. Nekonome walked in with some very interesting news. It turned out that tomorrow was Youkai Academy's Parents Day. For once Naruto and Tsukune were in the same boat.

At lunch Naruto and Tsukune were walking around the campus talking, mainly about each other.

"So Naruto, are both of your parents coming or one?"

"Neither. My parents died when I was born."

"Sorry if I brought bad memories back."

"It's alright. So, what about you?"

"Neither. They technically don't know I go to this school."

"Technically? How is that possible?!"

"Well last year my dad found a book for the school, but didn't know it was for this school."

"Wow, that's deep. I bet being the monster you are people feared you."

"Well they did fear me, but not for that reason."

"What is it then?"

"I guess it's safe to say it. Last year the one thing this school hated most was humans and I was one of them."

"You were a human who unknowingly enrolled in a school of monsters?"

"Yes I was. Since you have your powers I guess you're the strongest."

"Guess so."

They went back to their classroom and chatted with their peer until time to go. Naruto walked to Kokoa's dorm and knocked on her door. She opened the door and saw Naruto. She came outside, locked the door, and walked with Naruto to their spot. Once they got there Naruto laid down the rules to Kokoa.

"This is a hold nothing back sparring match. If you're not prepared or come at me as if you wish to kill me then you won't prevail. Understood?"

"Yeah I get it. Remember not to be surprised."

"Trust me." He closed his eyes and went into his Nine Tailed Naruto state. "I won't."

Giving that the signal to begin only a trail of dust indicated where she was when she charged. Naruto was shocked to see how fast she became. She came to the front of Naruto to throw a punch. Naruto jumped out of the way and Kokoa followed. With a light smirk on his face he created shadow clone. With his hands on its wrist and shoulder, it transformed into a massive shuriken.

Naruto launched it at her. She saw it coming towards her and tried to figure out a way not to get sliced in half. With her being in mid-air there was hardly anything to do. Then she figured it out. She created a clone to pull herself out of the way. She looked at Naruto and smiled, but it was swiped away when he dispersed. She looked at the shuriken.

A cloud shot out covering it. When it cleared Naruto was seen with a kunai with red chakra at hand. He launched the chakra filled kunai at her. He sharpened the chakra that now covered the kunai. Her clone still was in the process of moving her out the way. Taking a hold of the clone she used it as a way to get higher. The kunai passed through the clone with ease.

Naruto landed and began to form a Rasengan. Kokoa vanished and charged at Naruto. With the speed she was going and the time it took to make the Rasengan, he wouldn't have it ready. He and his clone vanished just before she crashed into the earth. She looked around for him and she felt her ponytails go up. She looked up and Naruto was defying gravity.

The red funnel that spun around him was enough to keep him in place. To her the Rasengan looked different; instead of being blue it was red. The clone lashed him down with all the force it could muster. Naruto came down and introduced it as:

"Kyuubi Rasengan."


	14. Chapter 14: Final Test Part 2

**What's good guys? So I seriously have to thank you all for +13,000 views, 65 followers and 66 favourites. Thank you and I love you all, guys no homo through. So let's go into the story.**

-RECAP-

The red funnel that spun around him was enough to keep him in place. To her the Rasengan looked different; instead of being blue it was red. The clone lashed him down with all the force it could muster. Naruto came down and introduced it as:

"Kyuubi Rasengan."

-RECAP-

He came down pointing the jutsu at her. She knew if that just grazes her, she's done. She jumped to the side and actually saw the amount of power and destruction of it. After Naruto crashed into the ground and the smoke cleared Naruto stood in the centre of an enormous crater. Kokoa imagined what if she was to take that head on. She was taken out of her thoughts by getting a kick from Naruto.

She flew down the hillside to where the bus stop and tunnel to the human world was. Naruto slid down the hillside looking her in her face. Kokoa was now in a state of decisions. In front of her was her opponent and in the back of her water, her weakness. Naruto charged at her drawing a kunai from his sleeve. She knew she had to turn the tables somehow.

She positioned herself and read his movements. Jumping over the kunai, using his arm for leverage, and moving behind him she kicked him towards the cliff. Naruto tried to stop himself from going over the cliff, but his momentum plus Kokoa's kick told otherwise. He fell over the cliff and fell into the water. Kokoa awaited the sound of him crashing into the water that did not come.

She carefully moved towards the cliff and saw Naruto standing on top of the water. He jumped up and punched the piece of the cliff she stood on. That piece broke off and she fell getting closer and closer to her weakness. Naruto landed back on the water watching her fall and hearing the rocks crash into the water. Kokoa closed her eyes thinking this was the end.

She feels her feet hit water, but didn't go in. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise she was walking on the water. She remembered what Naruto said a long while back about turning her weakness into her strength. She smirked knowing he planned this. She charged at him with water walls on each side of her. Naruto smirked and met her in hand-to-hand combat.

He catches her punch and flips her over him. She landed and tried again. She threw a combination of punches and kicks that Naruto dodged and deflected. Naruto screamed sending her flying. She looked in awe of his power and control. She grew wary of the fight and unleashed her full power. A purple aura admitted from her body and Naruto felt her power grow intensely.

Her power made the water encircle around her. She vanished and attacked Naruto. Her attacks were so fast Naruto could barely keep up with her. Growing irritated Naruto shouted growing the cloak with one tail. He lashed his arms open sending a water wave towards her. She jumped out the way, but saw Naruto deliver a barrage of slashes.

Being able to dodge some she kicked him away. She examined her body a claw marks littered her body. She wondered why she wasn't healing and figured it out. The chakra that surrounded Naruto created this effect. Having to deal with the pain she vanished and kicked Naruto down into the water. Steam admitted from and water and the earth rumbled.

Seeing what was coming her way she ran and jumped out of the way while looking back. The water rose and departed revealing a gigantic chakra hand. It came down and hit the water. A wave was heading in her direction and she jumped on the cliff and jumped off gaining more air. Another hand, normal sized, launched at her. It grabbed her and threw her into the cliff.

With her body aching she tried to stand up, but Naruto slashed her upwards and hit her down. She crashed into the earth and Naruto landed calling back the cloak. She tried to stand up, but her body refused. Through the struggle she finally got to stand, but she was shaking.

"Let's end it for now Kokoa."

"N-No not y-yet. I said th-that I-I was go-going to win and th-that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She fell down with her eyes closing. Naruto caught her and smiled. He carried her back to the school and to her dorm. He fixed her in bed and kissed her good night. He left and went to his own. He took off his clothes and put on a white t-shirt and soft pants. He lay in his bed taking a rest from his workout. He slowly drifted to sleep and had a very disturbing, but rather interesting dream.

_Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha getting greetings from everyone. Seeing his friends heading his way he met them half way. _

"_Hey guys. What's up?" Naruto greeted._

"_Nothing much. Things were rather boring with you gone," Sasuke answered._

"_So bro who's the girl?" Gaara asked._

"_What girl?"_

"_Naruto she's right beside you," Ino assured._

"_Who do you guys mean?!"_

"_So what you're trying to say is I'm invincible to you now."_

"_Oh you mean her. Sorry for forgetting that you came with me."_

"_It's ok and I'm Kokoa."_

"_You're not from here, are you?" Shikamaru asked._

"_No I'm not."_

"_Then where are you from?" Kiba wondered._

"_Guys she just got here and you're already asking personal questions," Hinata inserted._

_They were in middle of talking when..._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_Ugh, why do I have to deal with Sakura?"_

"_Sasuke-kun I was wondering whether you would go-"_

"_How many times do I have to say no?! I don't want anything to do with you!"_

"_Wow Sasuke you've gotten cold hearted, haven't you?" Naruto joked._

"_Shut up Naruto! Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sakura, by surprise, punched him. Kokoa got enraged and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up._

"_Now you listen, you pink banshee. If you hurt my Naruto ever again you're going to wish you wasn't born."_

_She let her go and Sakura fell to the ground. Frightened she ran away. Everybody were shocked at her show of strength. She ran to Naruto helping him up. She gave a caring smile and kissed him. _


	15. Chapter 15: Parent's Day

**Hey all. So I'm back with my 15****th**** chapter. I hope no one was confused, but the ending was Naruto's dream. Thanks to all of you for +14,000 views! You are all awesome especially those who made themselves noticed. So onto the story, shall we?**

Naruto woke up from his dream with him kissing his pillow. It was an embarrassing scene, but luckily no one was there to see it. He got out of bed, freshened up, and got dressed. Checking to see if he's leaving anything for the last time, he left his room. Along the way to the school Naruto was called over by three boys. They asked him who's coming with him and Naruto said none.

Coming up with, 'Their busy,' as an excuse, worked. He left the group and someone then jumps onto his back almost making him fall. Shocked and surprised he turned his head with unimaginable speed.

"Morning Naru-kun."

"Morning Kokoa-chan. Since when did you start calling me that?"

"I'm just in a good mood for some reason. Why, don't you like it when I called you that?"

"I more than like it."

"So are you going to carry me all the way to my classroom Naru-kun?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe."

"I'll do it, just hang on."

Just then Naruto vanished and appeared in her classroom. He let her down and he headed towards the door. Before he could leave she pulled him back and quickly kissed him. She gave that same caring smile Naruto saw in his dream. As he left he smiled to himself. He walked into homeroom to see students with their parents. Deep down he wished his parents were around for this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tsukune greeted him. He greeted him back and started talking. Their talk was interrupted by Mizore's mother, Mrs. Shirayuki. She was brought in awe of Tsukune.

"So you're my daughter's fiancée?"

Naruto was brought into a state in which he couldn't move. Tsukune on the other hand had no idea what to do.

"F-Fiancée?!" he managed to say.

"Never thought I'd see you again Tsurara."

"That voice. It can't be. Ageha?"

"Well I'm surprised to still remember me."

"How could I forget the person who keeps trying to steal the guy I liked?"

"If I'm correct he wasn't yours to begin with."

"I'm only here to see my daughter's fiancée."

"As if. My darling Kurumu said that's her boyfriend."

They got into a heated argument and Naruto, well being Naruto, got Tsukune's attention and vanished them both. When Kurumu and Mizore's mothers looked and saw he was gone they searched for him. Naruto and Tsukune both knew they couldn't hide forever and soon they started to get hungry. It was lunchtime anyway so they went down and Tsukune faced his fear.

At their lunch table there was awkward silence. Tsurara and Ageha gave glances every now and then. When Tsurara broke the silence talking about Tsukune and Mizore's wedding, Ageha lost it and grew her succubus wings, tail, and long nails. Tsurara grew her ice hand and prepared for battle. Their daughters tried to stop them, but failed. A block of concrete flew in Moka's way and Tsukune took off her Rosario.

A purple light filled the now trashed cafeteria. Naruto looked and saw her inner self come out. She walked up to him asking him to make this a little more fun. Naruto smirked knowing what she meant. Tsurara and Ageha charged at each other and Naruto appeared in the middle of them. Grabbing one of their hands he threw them upwards. Moka jumped and kicked them back down.

Naruto watched as they came down right above him. He took one step to the left and they crashed into the ground. Moka landed beside him back-to-back.

"We just may make an unstoppable team," Moka stated.

"Just might," Naruto answered.

Yukari's mother used her magic to fix the cafeteria. Moka changed back and Tsurara and Ageha stood up. They wanted their daughters to be with Tsukune more than ever. They tried to get him on multiple occasions during the day. Being unsuccessful they decided to push harder. At the end of the day they asked them about their relationship with Tsukune. They admitted that they were just friends.

A little disappointed they turned to leave, but saw the guy they liked. Instead of him being stunning and fit he was fat and not that attractive. They left and all the chaos was over. Naruto took deep breaths trying to calm him down. He knew Kokoa would want a rematch and he had to be prepared. Before he could get her she was already there as if she was waiting that whole time.

[Not to say I'm lazy, but I have to make the fight scene short. I have to get up early so please deal with me, but I'll say the main things.]

Kokoa and Naruto clashed for almost an hour. Naruto created the Kyuubi Rasengan again, but this time Kokoa got hit by it. She lay on the floor in pain. Naruto felt sorry for her and tried to help her up. Seeing that with every move he made brought pain to her he asked what he can do. Kokoa told him the only way is to let her suck his blood. Although a little parried at first he allowed.

She opened her mouth revealing he sharp fangs. She bit down at Naruto's neck. Wincing at first he felt the pain cease. Kokoa released him and stood up refreshed. They walked back to the school and at Kokoa's dorm she kissed Naruto as if she didn't want him to go. Naruto broke the kiss and saw the sad puppy face she gave. He opened her door and showed her inside.

She hung her head and went inside. She looked back once more and him.

"Good night Naru-kun."

"Good night Kokoa-chan."

He closed the door hearing her mutter his name. He smiled to himself while walking to his dorm.


	16. Chapter 16: A Way Out?

**Hey all! So I kind of owe you all an apology. Sorry for not having this chapter up the time it's usually up. Like I said school started so I may have them up at a slower rate, but thanks for the support.**

Naruto woke up early and decided to take a walk around before school starts. His walk eventually took him to the bus stop. He notices the tunnel and wondered where it took him. He walked cautiously towards it since he couldn't see anything. Inside the tunnel looked like a vortex. Naruto looked around in awe at it. A light could be seen at the other end of the tunnel.

As he got closer, the light became bright. He shielded his eyes and looked around and saw buildings as if he was in a city. He wondered if this was just another part of the world he just came from, but it couldn't. Things over on this side seemed normal. Kyuubi then talks to him.

"**Naruto it would seem we're in another world."**

"Another world?! What is this?"

"**Our ticket back home."**

"What do you mean by that?"

"**This is where humans live. You could use your teleportation jutsu to get us home now."**

"I just can leave. No, not yet."

"**Take your time kid. Just remember soon they might need your help."**

"I know, I know."

Naruto let out a sigh and went back through the tunnel. He walked to his dorm thinking what he should do. At his dorm he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually he got up to prepare for the day. With the sun high in the sky he walked to the campus. Kokoa latched onto his arm and they walked, talked, and laughed together. Naruto didn't want to bring up his discovery since it would make her think he was leaving soon.

Naruto had all the hassle to get Kokoa off him. Deep down two things were in his mind, he didn't want to let her go and how much he'll miss times like these. He finally got her off and he vanished. Inside his homeroom he reappeared catching everyone's attention. They kept their thoughts to themselves thinking he might not want to talk about it anyways.

Ms. Nekonome walked in and started the lesson. Naruto was in and out being carried away with all the things on his shoulders. He was stuck between going back home and stop pretending or stay here with Kokoa and the others. Moka and Kokoa already knew his secret and, just like Kyuubi said, it's only a matter of time before the others know. He laid his head on the desk trying to clear his mind.

At lunch they all sat at their table, most of them for that matter. Naruto came through the door pushing it with all his might. Kokoa ran in next chasing him. She jumped and launched herself towards him. He vanished and stood on the ceiling trying to catch his breath. Kokoa knew she could walk up the walls, but if she was to go to the ceiling she would have to focus on getting Naruto and holding her skirt down.

Her face lit up and she grew a smirk. She walked up the wall and turned around. She jumped sailing through the air to Naruto. He released his chakra from his feet and fell down to the ground. As he was falling he looked at Kokoa who fades away. His eye widened realizing it was a clone. The moment he landed he was tackled. Kokoa sat on his stomach with one leg on each side of him.

"You didn't seriously think you would get away from me, did you Naru-kun?"

"Why don't you say that to the real me."

In a puff of smoke the clone dispelled. She growled and ran out the cafeteria.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah. You can come out Naruto," Tsukune answered.

"She's grown hooked on you," Yukari stated.

"I'll say. What happened?" Mizore asked.

"This all happened after she sucked some of my blood. She got badly injured and she said that was the only way."

"That explains everything. The same thing what happened between Tsukune and Moka is happening between you and Kokoa," Kurumu explained.

"I wouldn't say I'm hooked onto Tsukune," Moka inserted.

"Don't give me that! Tsukune's blood is like a drug to you."

"Maybe just a little."

Tsukune whispers something to Naruto. "Hey Moka do you want to suck my blood?"

"Really Tsukune? You don't mind."

"Not at all."

Before Moka could bite Tsukune, Kurumu punched her away. Naruto just was laughing leaving everyone, but Tsukune, confused.

"Tsukune you were right."

"I told you."

"What exactly did he tell you?" the girls inquired.

"Tsukune said, "Just a little is much more lower than an understatement.""

They all laughed knowing what he said was nothing but the truth. Break was over and they headed back to class, but Ms. Nekonome specifically called the group. She gave them information on where the Newspaper Club will be going. Everyone, but Naruto seemed calm about it. As they walked into class they could see that he looked uneasy and unsettled. Was there something making him feel this way?

At the end of class he went straight to his dorm to think things over. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ok bright side is that I'll be able to see if that place is normal, but the dark side is that I don't know where exactly we'll be going. If Kyuubi spoke truth about that place then I'll try it, but come right back. In order to do that I have to be alone. I'll figure something out. Right now I need to face Kokoa and I know she'll be pissed at me."

-At their spot-

"I'M SO PISSED AT YOU!"

"_I knew it."_

"I should just beat you to a plump."

"Well that's what we're here for, to see if you could beat me."

"Oh trust me Naru-kun I will win this one."

"Then come and prove your theory Ko-chan."

"Speaking sweet to me wouldn't do you any good."

"Enough talk. Come at me with all you've got."


	17. Chapter 17: New Power, New Form?

**What's up guys? So I'm at it once again. I just want to thank all of you for the support and +18,000 views. I appreciate it. Without any further ado I bring to you Chapter 17.**

Kokoa charged at Naruto, who had a slight smirk on his face. He threw a punch at her, but at last minute she vanished and kicked him in his back. She appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air. She jumped up to him to knock him back down, but Naruto had other plans. He used her momentum against her and punched her in the stomach. Using his chakra, he blasted her down.

She fell to the ground at top speed and crashed into the earth kicking up a dust cloud. She stood up slowly holding her stomach. From above a blue light was seen getting closer and brighter. Naruto came through the cloud with a Rasengan at hand. She jumped out of the way and saw him poof in a cloud of smoke. She looked around trying to sense him. When the smoke cleared hundreds of Narutos filled the area.

"Sneaky trick Naru-kun, but this wouldn't work."

A purple aura surrounded her and she intersected her arms. In a mighty shout her power expanded dispersing all the clones. She looked for the real one and turned around sensing him. She fells a hard punch to the jaw and a kick into the earth after. Naruto stood over her and moves his right hand to the left side of his face. Feeling pressure he looked behind him. Kokoa stood there with Naruto holding one of her legs.

"I'm too used to this Ko-chan."

He kicked her away, but feels a hard side-winder punch to his face. He skit across the field and got up holding his cheek with his eyes closed.

"I guess I better step things up a bit." Naruto opened his eyes revealing the Kyuubi's eyes. "Because you're getting too comfortable."

He vanished and delivered a barrage of attacks to Kokoa. She flew back and rebounded off of a tree. She flew to Naruto with a fist ready to fly. He screamed sending her back from whence she came. He vanished and reappeared kicking her towards the cliffs. She laid on the ground for a moment and tried to get up. Naruto appeared facing her. By the smiles on their faces they could see that they both were enjoying it.

Two clones appeared on each side of Naruto. He held his right hand out and downwards. One clone's hands moved at a rapid pace while the other had both hands stretched towards Naruto's hand. Kokoa realized what he was planning and was ready for it, or was she? With the jutsu finished Naruto held it and readied himself. Kokoa made her preparations by moving her right leg to the back of her.

She was prepared for when Naruto sprint at her. She was amazed he cocked his hand back and threw it like a frisbee. She jumped out of the way just barely. In mid-air, Naruto appeared above her with the jutsu in his hand. She collided with it and got caught in it. Naruto landed and saw her body laying lifelessly on the ground. He moved cautiously knowing it may be a trap.

With him in range Kokoa punched him in his stomach with unimaginable force. He laid on the ground until the Nine Tails Cloak began to form. He was lifted up by it and punched Kokoa in the face making her skit across the land and into the water. The cloak took over him and he went on all fours. With one tail emerged he jumped down. When he landed steam admitted from the points of contact.

Kokoa stood up rubbing her cheek. She looked at Naruto who ran towards her. With no time to move she tried to block every blow. Naruto succeeded in breaking through her defence and slashing her diagonally across her back. She kneels down panting knowing she can't keep up with him, but she also knew she said she was going to win, no matter what. Naruto charged at her and prepared to attack when she extends her hand and sends him flying.

Naruto looks at her confusingly. She looks at him with full red glowing eyes. A purple aura admitted from her and it was much larger than Naruto remembered. She stands and the wound closes up. She dashed at Naruto giving hit after hit. She moved so fast that she couldn't be seen. She kicked him away and he crashed hard into the cliff. Growing tired of the fight a next tail emerged. Though he got faster and stronger, Kokoa saw it as child's play.

She kicked Naruto in the air and hit him back to land. Seeing that he couldn't win with her in this form he called back the cloak. She landed and looked at him with the same eyes.

"Ok Ko-chan for the first time you bet me fair and square. You win."

She still stayed in the form as if the real her was gone.

"Ko-chan?"

She vanished and implanted his face into the ground. Naruto got up shaking wondering what got into her. She appeared in front of him and stared him in the eyes. Through Kyuubi he saw the real her being overtaken with power. If he didn't do something she was going to be lost forever. He searched for an answer before it was too late. Thinking that Kokoa was going to be lost forever was too much for him.

Memories of them together instantly came into focus and he knew what he had to do. With all the emotions coursing through his body and all the memories in his mind he kissed her passionately. He wrapped her in his arms feeling her tense muscles. It reminded him of the second time she heard Kyuubi's voice. He could feel her calm down and then feels her arms around him. He broke the kiss and sees her eyes were back to their beautiful green self.

"Did I win Naru-kun?"

"Yes you did Ko-chan."

"It's about time."

Her words faded away as she fell unconscious with a smile on her face. He carried her back to the school, laid her in bed and went to his own. He thought back at her form and all the feelings came back with it. The feeling of seeing someone you love be taken away before your eyes is something he wished to never witness again. Especially when you can do so little.


	18. Chapter 18: The Human World Part 1

**How's it going guys and gals? So just quick thanks to my 76 followers, 74 favourites, the 2 communities who added my story and even all of my unacknowledged readers for +19,000 views. So onto the story, shall we?**

Naruto woke up and remembered what was going to happen today. Though, he worried for Kokoa with that power last night. Flashbacks of her came into his mind and wondered if she will go into that form when he's gone. He couldn't dwell on it for long since he had to get ready for school. When he was almost ready a knock was heard coming from his door. He opened it and Tsukune greeted him.

"Morning Naruto, you ready for our trip?"

"Morning, in a word, yes."

"Look I may have to warn you."

"About what?"

"The bus driver. He's downright creepy."

"Aren't everyone here creepy?"

"True, but there's two white circles that shine like lights where his eyes supposed to be."

"I would have to see it first. Come on let's go."

They leave his dorm and make their way to the campus. Along the way they talked until it was rudely interrupted by two vampires. Moka ran towards Tsukune and knocked him backwards to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes, sensing Kokoa right behind him. A cold chill ran up his spine before she jumped onto his back making his hands touch the ground. Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other with the same face that said 'What will we do with these vampires?'

"Morning Tsukune."

"Morning Moka."

"Morning Naru-kun."

"Morning Ko-chan."

"Naruto are you ready to go on our field trip?" Moka asked.

"Yes I am. To tell the truth I can't wait."

"Naru-kun where are you going?"

"I believe Ms. Nekonome said the human world."

"Can I come? Can I, can I, can I? Please?"

"It's not my decision to make."

"Ok then."

They all walked to the school together and departed in different directions, Tsukune and Moka to the Newspaper Club room and Naruto and Kokoa to her homeroom. In the Newspaper Club room Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu were already there. As usual they acted like Tsukune were their favourite drug. Naruto appeared in the room and sat on the table watching the chaos unleash.

They had been arguing for over ten minutes and Tsukune notices Naruto sitting and just watching. For some weird reason he felt like it was familiar somehow. Then it became clear, when Kokoa was bending and twisting Naruto like a pretzel and Moka and him watched. After some time passed and the chaos died down they still waited on their Club President. Kurumu suggested he was taking pictures of girls. Let's just check on him.

-Wherever he his-

"Yes, yes, yes. That's what I'm talking about!"

Ok so she was right.

-At the bus stop-

Two lights were seen coming out of the funnel and with two horn beeps it was out. Ms. Nekonome had half her body in the bus and the other half outside waving to them. Tsukune glared at Naruto and he knew what it meant. As Naruto walked in he moved his eyes to the left to glance at him. When the bus driver looked in the mirror at him and Naruto saw what Tsukune said was true he felt his heart sink.

He took his seat still petrified from his discovery. One thing plagued his mind, how could a hat make such a dark shadow that the top half of his face cannot be seen. It kind of reminded him of Kakashi. The bus was just about to pull off when they heard a cry to stop the bus. The door opened and the last person they would think to come on the bus came on.

Kokoa stepped proudly into the bus catching everyone's attention. She took her seat next to Naruto and they went through the tunnel. Everything came back to Naruto and with a bright light shining everywhere they were in the human world. Naruto took in the views and saw normal people for once. The bus eventually took them to a resort. They got out and went into the hotel.

Ms. Nekonome strictly ordered that only girls in one room and boys in another. To Tsukune and Naruto it was awesome since there were only two of them, but the girls wondered how they will make one night with all their differences. They were given their room keys and they went to their rooms.

-With Tsukune and Naruto-

Naruto opened the door and inside looked like an apartment. They explored the room thinking just with a few modifications this will be their man-cave. There were two beds which was great, a television, and an X-Box controller hooked up to the television. Their window gave them the perfect view of the hot springs. Seeing this, Naruto laughed remembering Pervy Sage and his 'research'. Things for them will be just great with the boys.

-With the girls-

Moka opened the door and they ran through quickly claiming which is their side. With five girls and two beds one of them had to sleep on the floor. Kurumu suggested Kokoa, but she lashed out at Kurumu. A knock was heard from their door and Ms. Nekonome stood there with a worker holding a mattress. He rested it down and left with Ms. Nekonome. Kokoa thanked Kurumu for suggesting her and now she got her own bed. The other girls gave death stares to her.

-At night-

Naruto and Tsukune were walking around the resort in white t-shirts and long soft blue pants. The air gave a calm, cool, and relaxed breeze. They walked pass a waterhole and a big round guy burst through the water. He grabbed Naruto and held him tight as he took him underwater. Tsukune wanted to transform, but didn't know if anyone were watching from their rooms. Naruto was underwater along with the man.

Steam was coming from the water and Naruto shot out in his Nine Tailed Naruto mode. He tried to catch his breath from just emerging from the waters. They looked back into the water and the man was no longer seen. They looked at each other and knew someone was targeting them, but the question was who were they? They ran to the hotel and Naruto, out of sight vanished and appeared in their room. Not long after Tsukune came in. They knew full well that this was going to happen again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Human Word Part 2

**What's happening guys and gals? So we're on the 19****th**** chapter and I want to thank those who stayed with me from the very beginning. So let's go the story, shall we?**

After Naruto and Tsukune's encounter with an unknown man they couldn't sleep for most of the night. They periodically looked out the window and peeped through the peep hole on the door. For the most part they hoped the same thing didn't happen to the girls. If so, they hoped they weren't injured. Naruto let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. Tsukune, on the other hand, looked out the window with a serious look. Naruto knew he was putting serious thought into it.

The radiant light from the sun slapped Naruto on the face. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them. He got out of bed and saw Tsukune still sleeping. This was a perfect opportunity to see whether what Kyuubi said was true or not. He went into the bathroom and focused his chakra. In a yellow flash he left the bathroom empty. He travelled at the speed of light and reappeared in a room.

He looked around and quickly recognized it. It was his apartment. He looked out the window and overlooked the place he called home. The feeling of being back felt awesome. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop making his way to the Hokage Monument. He let out a happy sigh feeling like nothing could ruin this. He walked through the empty streets of Konoha. Taking this as a hint everyone was still asleep he vanished and reappeared back in the bathroom.

"**So kid, how did it feel to be back home after such a long time?"**

"In a word, amazing. It felt like I haven't been there in ages."

"**So what are you going to do now?"**

"Stay here a while longer. I can't just leave like that."

"**Just keep this in mind; the longer you stay, the more attracted you'll get with your friends."**

"I know and I will."

Tsukune was waking up from his slumber and saw the smile on Naruto's face. Too sleepy and tired to care he didn't bother asking.

-The girls-

Last night was hell for them, most of them for that matter. Kokoa slept like a baby on a mattress of her own, but the same couldn't be said with Moka and the others. Moka had to share with Kurumu, while Mizore shared with Yukari. With a stretch and yawn from Kurumu, Moka fell on the ground. Not only did it wake her up, but the thud woke everyone else up.

"Ow Kurumu. You didn't have to shove me out the bed."

"Sorry Moka. I was just waking up."

"That's a lie. With those big honkers of yours I bet you couldn't see her."

"What's the matter Yukari? Jealous that you don't look as stunning as me."

"Well judging on how you look when you wake up I'll settle with looking like me."

"What was that?!"

"Do you two always have to make so much noise early in the morning?" Kokoa whined.

"For once I actually agree with Kokoa," Mizore inserted.

After a long discussion they were finally getting ready to go down for breakfast. They took turns using the bathroom and when they all were finished they went out the room. Hearing talking coming from down the hall behind them they stopped. Tsukune and Naruto came round the bend, but at first glance they didn't recognize them. Instead of wearing his orange jacket Naruto had on a blue t-shirt, jeans and tennis with blue lightning bolts on the side. Tsukune wore a white v-neck t-shirt with gray pants, jean jacket and white shoes.

"Well, well, look who came all fancy," Kokoa teased.

"If this is what you call fancy then I'm scared for when I really try on fancy clothes," Naruto answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Moka asked.

"This is Naruto and I casual," Tsukune answered.

Everyone was shocked to hear what Tsukune said. If this actually was them casual they wanted to see how they would look dressed up. Dismissing the thought they all went down for breakfast. During their breakfast Kokoa brought up a subject Naruto and Tsukune didn't want the girls to know yet. She asked Naruto what caused him to raise his power. He forgot that she can know sense him as if it was second nature.

"I guess there's no hiding it. Last night when Tsukune and I were walking pass a waterhole this big guy came out of the water and grabbed me. He held me so tight that I could hardly move. Then he began taking me underwater with him. I could feel Tsukune wanted to transform to help, but it wasn't long before I broke free and came up for air."

"Naruto's right. I wanted to transform, but one thing stopped me. Since I didn't know if people were watching the commotion I didn't want to reveal our secret."

"That's alright. We're just glad you're safe," Moka assured.

They finished their breakfast and went separate ways. Naruto and Tsukune went to get their things for their man cave while the girls went out to do some shopping. The boys went to their room and started setting up the man cave. The first thing was games. They already had an X-Box controller so with another controller, console, and games provided by the hotel they were already on a good start.

The girls spent most of their time going from shop to shop. They stayed out for most of the day and decided to go back. Before they went to their room they decided to check on the guys. Standing by the door they heard guns firing, sounds of people getting hit by it and people screaming. Thinking it was real they tried their best to get in. Naruto opened the door to see all the concerned looks on their faces.

"Naru-kun, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard gunshots coming from your room."

Naruto looked at Tsukune. They smiled and laughed getting confused looks from them.

"The reason you heard all that is because we're playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2," Tsukune said through laughter.

The girls felt ashamed and left the guys to finish their game. Inside their room they unpacked the things they bought and made preparations for bed. Moka took a quick glance out the window and saw four guys, each of different sizes and shapes wondering around. Moka remembers Naruto saying one of them were big. Could this be the person he was talking about? She'll find out tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20: The Human World Part 3

**Hello to all my people. School has been a hassle these two days so please just bear with me. Thanks to all of you wonderful people for helping me reach +80 followers and favourites and +22,000 views.**

"Naruto, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be Tsukune?"

"It's just that this is the one time we could venture off. You don't have anywhere you would like to see?"

"I already did. So come on."

Tsukune knocks on a door and a voice came from inside. It swung open and there stood a female that had similar hair to Tsukune except it flowed down and the colour was brown. She smiled to see Tsukune and he introduced her as his mother, Kasumi, to Naruto. With all the greetings done they all were in the kitchen drinking tea. Tsukune and his mother were having their regular mother-son talk making Naruto wonder if this is what it's like to have a mother. The doorbell rings and when she opened the door she screamed.

"Mom what's the matter?!"

"This gorgeous girl says she's here to see you."

"What?"

Tsukune looks up and sees Moka standing by the door. Tsukune helps his mother up and invites Moka in. Before the door closes someone stops it with their foot. All eyes turn back to the door and see a shoe all too familiar to Moka and Tsukune. He calls Naruto to open the door. Through whining he made his way to the door. He opens it and Kokoa stood there with an undeniable smile. Kasumi almost faints to see another gorgeous girl by her doorstep.

Naruto smiled assuring her that she's with him. Kasumi went back into the kitchen while Tsukune and Moka went into his room and Naruto and Kokoa went outside. Naruto held her bridal style and jumped on the roof.

-Tsukune & Moka-

"Wow Tsukune. So this is your room."

"Moka what are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to meet your parents."

"Is that all?"

"And I kind of thought you would stay here and leave us."

"Why would I do that?"

As he was walking over to her he tripped, pushing Moka and himself onto the bed. They noticed the position they were in and stared into each other's eyes. Moka fixed her face for a kiss and Tsukune began to move down to meet her. He stretched his hand and felt something under his sheets. With a couple more feels Kurumu sprung up from the sheets. Tsukune's closet door opened and Mizore made her presence known. Then the window opened and Yukari came in. As usual they started arguing.

-Naruto & Kokoa-

"It's so peaceful here."

"I know. Back at my village rooftops or high places were the best relaxing place."

"Speaking about your village, are you going back?"

"Soon I have to. My village is the centre of attacks. They'll soon need my help."

"Can I come with you?"

"What did you say?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm going to have to think about it."

From the corner of his eye he could see the depressed look on her face. Silence reigned over the rooftop for several minutes. A commotion from inside sealed the silence. Being curious Naruto and Kokoa walked down the wall and peeped inside a room. They saw four girls tugging and pulling on every limb in Tsukune's body. They shook their heads knowing he has a lot to deal with.

-Kasumi-

"_Ok don't worry. He just brought his first girlfriend to see you. It's not like he's one of those sex-craving teens on television. He's a good boy."_

She walked down the hall and opened his door with a tray of tea. Seeing the four girls around him was too much for her. She fainted and the sound of cups hitting ground alerted everyone that she was there. Tsukune instantly went over to help his mother, again. Naruto and Kokoa went back on the roof where he is going to make a drastic move.

"Kokoa I can get home if we're in this world. I tried it and it worked. I want to take you there to see whether or not you would want to be there."

"Really Naru-kun?"

"Yes Ko-chan."

In a yellow flash they left the rooftop empty. They appeared in a room and Kokoa wondered where they were. Naruto assured her that this was his apartment. Though a little dumbfounded, she took it in. She looked out his window and saw the village. It was a lot different than where she and the others were. She also notices five stone faces to which anyone could see.

"Kokoa before I forget since the current Hokage, our leader, is sort of a mother role model to me, she might-"

"NARUTO!"

"-scream out my name to let me know get here now."

"That's what I call a loud voice."

"Stay here, I'll be back."

In a yellow flash he left her alone in his apartment. He appeared at the door of Tsunade's office deciding to take the bull by the horns. He opened it and immediately got a lashing out of this world.

"Alright baa-chan I get it."

"Just where have you been Naruto?!"

"What will you do if I said you'll have to find out later?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"No ma'am."

"So where have you been?"

"I seriously wish I could tell you the entire story, but I can't. At least not yet."

"You have one week to tell me. Dismissed."

He walked out catching some fresh air until he notices something. Kokoa was walking around like she owned the village. He ran to her and just when he was about to escape, his friends came rushing to him. The first thing they realized was the girl and how Naruto was holding her.

"So the dope finally got a girl," Sasuke teased.

"What's wrong teme? Still got those two after you?"

"Naruto I gave up long time," Ino said.

"Well sorry."

"Naruto where were you and who is this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Guys just give me time. You'll find out later."

"Alright."

"I bet you got stronger wherever you were," Sasuke wondered.

"You bet. When I come back let's have a spar."

"As if you could actually beat Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura just stop," Sasuke inserted.

"No I won't! You are the best Sasuke-kun. No one could beat you."

"Looks like she's still holding on to a dream that will never come true."

"Just like you! You actually think you could be Hokage. The Hokage is the best ninja in the village and that's Sasuke-kun!"

She punched him making him skit across the street. Kokoa seeing this got enraged. Sakura was making her way over to Naruto's fallen figure. She cocked back and went for a next punch, but found she couldn't move. She looked back and Kokoa was holding her hand in place with ease. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't get free. Kokoa kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the face. As she walked over to Sakura her aura emerged and no one dared to stop her. She was now staring Sakura in the face.

"If you ever touch my Naru-kun again you'll regret the day you were born."

Kokoa ran back to check on Naruto and everyone left Sakura on the floor.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you want?"

"Will you help me up?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No. You got beat by a girl whose smaller than you. Man you really are useless."

With a smile on his face from what he witnessed he joined the others.

"_Sasuke-kun."_


	21. Chapter 21: Mind Games

**Hey all. This will be the 21****st**** chapter. It will soon be whining down. Thanks to all my supporters and to those who is anonymous. **

After Naruto and Kokoa's encounter on the streets he took her back to his apartment. There he pleaded her to listen and obey his commands. Hearing the concern in his voice she agreed. He gave a little smile and sent the both of them to where the others were. They appeared on the roof and the sun was already setting. Kokoa wondered how this could be, but Naruto knew that the distance between here and Konoha is great.

They hear a commotion going on inside the house and went through the front door. Inside a room Tsukune and his mother were kneeling on the ground with Moka and the others standing up. There was a girl standing in the middle of them with a red coat, short jeans skirt and black short hair the flowed down. Tsukune notices Naruto and Kokoa and told them to come in.

"Guys I want you to met my cousin, Kyoko."

"Hi I'm Naruto."

"I'm Kokoa."

"Nice to meet you. It's nice to know Silky has a guy friend."

"S-S-Silky?!" Naruto and Kokoa said through holding back their laughter.

Eventually they couldn't hold it anymore. They laughed with Silky echoing through their heads. The laughter went down to hard breathing. When they were finished, Kyoko went to finish what she started. One by one the girls came up to 'state their case.' They each added a little too much information or what they said came out the wrong way.

After Mizore tried to help Tsukune 'relax' Kurumu stopped her. Mizore got fed up and Kurumu suggested they took their business outside. Tsukune tried to stop them, but they didn't stop. Knowing this was going to end badly Naruto went outside also. Yukari, Kyoko and Tsukune were outside watching the fight. Kyoko, unknowing the reality of the fight, cheered them on. Mizore's ice hand grew as well as Kurumu's nails.

The fought in mid-air giving on taking hits. Kurumu knocked Mizore down and she crashed into the park. Kurumu landed and Mizore charged at her. Kurumu's speed was unimaginable. Yukari tried to stop them, but she too got into the fight. Explosions reigned over the site and Kyoko got hit in the head by one of Yukari's yellow tubs, knocking her out. When Naruto was going to end it Moka made her presence known.

She cuddled Tsukune into her breast making Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari jump at her. She took Tsukune's hand at pulled off her Rosario. It was now too late for them since they were in mid-air. Moka's inner self came out and Naruto appeared by her side.

"I have to admit, you're smart Moka."

"With these three their easy to trick."

"I can see that."

"So The Unstoppable Two are back."

With a smirk from Naruto, they vanished and kicked Kurumu and Mizore to sides and teamed up to kick her down. They landed and Kurumu and Mizore came out of their dust cloud charging at them. Naruto's eyes turned into the Kyuubi's and they just stood there not moving a muscle. They smirked and took the hit. They thought they had seriously injured them, but they heard laughs coming from them.

"I'm growing weary of this. What do you say we end this Moka?"

"Let's do it. It's time they learned their place."

Naruto put his hand on Mizore's stomach while Moka readied for a kick. Naruto blasted Mizore away while Moka kicked Kurumu hard.

"Only one left," they said in unison.

They vanished and appeared behind Yukari. She looked back to see the cold glares they gave her. Naruto hardened his look and the only thing visible to Yukari was the hard glare of a fox with sharp teeth and larger than a regular fox. With a scream she fainted due to the fright and shock. They looked at each other and went to Tsukune. He held Kyoko's unconscious body and Naruto lifted her off of him.

"It was your own indecisiveness that caused all this."

"What do you mean Moka?"

"Eventually you're going to have to make a decision on who to take as your partner. And it may be sooner than you think."

With all the commotion down the night was finally peaceful. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Kyoko stayed sleeping the rest of the night. In the morning they got on the bus. Tsukune said his goodbyes to his mother and got on the bus. She waved goodbye as the bus pulled off and went inside. Kyoko was waking up telling her aunt about the fight, but she denied it. Kyoko was now determined to prove that she was right.

Back at Youkai Academy things were as normal as it could be. What Moka said was still buzzing in Tsukune's head. He decided to take what she said seriously and put thought into it. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore tried to forget their altercation. Naruto was on the roof with what transpired in Konoha still in his mind. Kyuubi could see his host were really thinking on how to explain all this to Tsunade and his friends. He called him inside his mind.

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

"**I just wanted to ask you a question."**

"Which is?"

"**Why didn't you tell Tsunade and the others about all this?"**

"Oh yeah they would totally believe me. What happened was I wake up falling from the sky in this weird dimension. On my way to a castle-looking building I met this beautiful girl whose right beside me. Later on I found out that the building was a school for monsters and I had to enrol. I found this tunnel what takes me to this world and I just vanished and appeared right here with her."

"**Don't you think it's a little farfetched?"**

"I would say he's accurate," a voice came from behind.

"Huh? Kokoa, how did you get here?!"

"Beats me. So this is what you have inside you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I never thought your mind would be so huge to hold that thing."

"**I am not thing! I am Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox and the most powerful tailed beast!"**

"Yeah sure. You have such a big mouth behind that cage of yours, you know that?"

"Um Kokoa you do know that he could-"

Kurama punched the bottom piece of the cage away and his paw came down on Kokoa. Naruto held her in his arms and jumped out of the way. Naruto raised his hand and eleven gates fell, nine for each of his tails, one on the mid-section and one by his neck. He set Kokoa down, lifted his shirt and ran chakra to his fingertips. Kokoa saw the weird marking on his stomach and as his skin began to move in sync with the lock on the gate.

The gates swung open and crumbled down. New gates closed on Kyuubi and the lock was rebuilt. Kokoa saw how inside the cage began getting dark until only his eye was visible. He closed it and darkness reigned over the cage.

"Naruto how is that even possible? I can still see inside the cage."

"Yeah he tends to do that. I'll take you outside."


	22. Chapter 22: Another Jinchuuriki?

**Hey to all of you! This is the 22****nd**** chapter. It feels like yesterday I just start doing this series. Thanks to all of you. And you all helped the views go from 0 to +24,000. So, let's get into the story.**

Naruto opens his eyes bringing himself back into the real world. In his mind he seriously wondered how Kokoa got into his head. He got up and went into the school. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but soon it found him. Kokoa sat on her desk alone in class looking out the window. She looked like she was thinking about something and it looked like it was bothering her.

"Hey mind reader."

"Hey secret fox."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Moka and I."

"You mean you want to fight her now?"

"Yeah I do. Nothing changed between us."

"When you were kids?"

"When we were younger we always fought, day in and day out. I always lost back then and sometimes still do. What if I lose again?"

"Two things Kokoa. One, you beat me and I'm stronger than your sister and two, if you lose, learn from your mistakes and keep trying. People always looked down on me and I wanted to get noticed. I got into trouble just for acknowledgement. Now, since I didn't give up, people treat me like a hero."

"You know what, I will go and try."

"Yeah, but first we need a reason to make Tsukune 'accidentally' knock that Rosario off. And I think I know how."

Naruto told them to go into the forest to show them something and they are now walking in the forest. They wondered what will be so important that it couldn't wait. While they were walking shuriken was flying towards them. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way and dodged the shuriken to see a kunai heading right towards Moka. He landed and dashed towards her. While trying to pick her up he knocks the Rosario off her. Moka's inner self came out in a purple light.

Naruto and Kokoa appeared in a tree staring at them. They stared back seeing to smiles on their faces. They had the suspicion that they were behind the surprise attack. Naruto finally spoke up relieving the awkward and tense silence.

"Hey Moka. How are you?"

"Why have you called me out here?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Great until I came out here."

"Kokoa wants to have a rematch with you."

"Does she now? So Kokoa you think you can beat me by just hanging around Naruto?"

"I've been doing a lot more than that big sister."

"Come and prove it."

Kokoa jumped down from the tree staring Moka in the eyes. Tsukune joined Naruto in the tree. They both knew full well not to interfere. The sisters got ready for another battle. Kokoa charged knowing what she'll have to do. She jumped and came crashing down at Moka. Moka jumped back watching her crash into the earth. Kokoa dashed out of the cloud as Moka landed. Moka prepared for a roundhouse kick. She brought her leg around to Kokoa, who caught it.

She began spinning in place carrying Moka around. She let her go and Moka flew across the field. Kokoa kicked her up, jumped to meet her in the air, and kicked her down. Moka crashed into the earth and got up as if nothing happened. Kokoa landed seeing Moka dusting herself off.

"I have to admit Kokoa, you did get stronger, but those attacks of yours were nothing."

"Don't count me out yet sister!"

Kokoa charged at fast speeds. She was about to punch Moka when she kicked her. Kokoa sailed into the air feeling the impact of the kick. Moka jumped up and kicked her to the side. She flew and Moka appeared below her and knees her in the back. The momentum she gained from the kick plus the force of Moka's attack caused droplets of blood come out of her mouth. She dropped to the ground almost lifelessly.

"Kokoa this fight is pointless. Just let it go."

"No...I will...win this...SISTER!"

The ground began to shake and a purple aura surrounded Kokoa. It seemed to be supporting her since the lifelessness of her body didn't leave, yet she stood. The purple aura soon went red and an image of a fox was made. She moved her head up to face Moka. She had the same red glowing eyes from her fight with Naruto. She began to walk with the aura making her ponytails float up. With each step she took the ground would shake. When she was finally looking Moka in her face Moka could see how much her eye changed.

Her pupil was silted with designs of Moka's vampire eyes. Kokoa punched her in the stomach so fast that no one saw her move. She threw Moka in the air and vanished. Moka looked up and saw her coming at her. Kokoa kicked her in the head making her spin, grabbed her legs, and threw her down. Moka landed hard on the ground. She closed her eyes tightly because of the impact. She slowly opens her eyes to see Kokoa coming down with something red at hand.

"That's..." Naruto started.

"Kyuubi Rasengan," Kokoa said.

The jutsu collided with Moka and great deals of earth were broken. Naruto and Tsukune shielded their eyes and tried not to be blown away from the shockwave. When they opened their eyes there was an enormous crater with two vampires in it, one standing and one on the ground. Kokoa stared down at Moka and being completely overtaken prepared for the finishing blow.

Naruto grabbed her hand and made some distance from her and Moka by throwing her. She dashed back at them but this time was different. With her a few feet from them, Naruto directed all his killer instinct, stored hatred and bloodlust at her. Her eyes changed back and she fell unconscious. Tsukune lifted Moka while Naruto lifted Kokoa and they both walked back to school.

-A few hours later-

Kokoa woke up with a slight headache and notices someone on the side of her. In a chair sat Naruto by her bedside sleeping. She smiled lightly knowing he must have been here all along waiting for her. She got out of bed and kissed him awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"If anyone's sleeping beauty it's you my princess."

"Not really. How long I was out?"

"A few hours. Plus I have good news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well you finally beat Moka."

"Really?!"

"But I have some bad news. Tsukune told me she's severely injured and the doctors did everything so now she's in a coma."

"And I did it, didn't I?"

"Sadly yes. And I have to ask you this. When you went into that form did you feel any burning sensation?"

"I did. Why?"

"That aura of yours, I saw a fox. Hold on."

-In his mind-

"Ok Kyuubi what did you do?"

"**Why are you blaming me?"**

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because this sounds like something you would do."

"**Well for once I had nothing to do with it."**

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"**It was when she sucked some of your blood. Some of my chakra slipped in."**

"Then how powerful is she now?"

"**Luckily just to grow two tails."**

"And I'm the only one who could help her master it, aren't I?"

"**Correct you are."**

"By the time I'm finished I'll be dead."


	23. Chapter 23: Farewell Friends

**What's happening? So this is already the 23****rd**** chapter. Thanks to all of my supporters, followers, favourites, communities, and those who are unknown. It's only you guys that keep me going. Without further ado here's chapter 23.**

After his visit with Kyuubi and getting his answer and task he stared Kokoa in her face. Silence was in the room for a couple seconds. Naruto seriously wondered how he was going to explain different things to different people. He might as well start with her.

"Kokoa that power of yours I know how and where you got it."

"Well don't keep me waiting. Where did I get it?"

"Remember when you suck my blood, Kyuubi's chakra missed and got into you. Since you don't know how to use it without going on a rampage I'm going to have to teach you. But it comes with a price."

"What is it?"

"We can't train here. I'm going to have to take you back to where I live because we have training grounds and there's a lot of space. Since Tsukune and the others would get curious on why they won't see the two of us for a very long time I'm going to have to tell them the truth about me."

"Why do you have to do that?! Isn't there some other way?!"

"I wish, but right now it's my only option. Considering how you acted this will take a long time."

"If it's the only way then do it. I don't want to feel that power taking control over me again."

"Me neither."

They left the infirmary and went to search for Tsukune. Naruto checked where Moka was, but he wasn't there. He met back up with Kokoa and they checked his homeroom. He wasn't in there either, no one for that matter. Naruto checked the Newspaper Club room and everyone was there. He, along with Kokoa, walked in. With serious looks on their faces Tsukune knew whatever they were going to say affects the future.

"Guys there's something you should know," Naruto said.

"We know about Moka and the situation she's in already. Tsukune told us," Yukari responded.

"It's something else."

"Well what is it?" asked Kurumu.

"It's about me. I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore wondered.

"Well you remember all those days back when Ms. Nekonome talked about Tailed Beasts and jinchuurikies?"

"Yeah," they all answered.

"I'm a jinchuuriki. What she was talking about is what I'm dealing with where I came from. My home is a far off village called Konoha. My Tailed Beast is Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. When we were in the human world I could go home and I did, but know since I have to explain to our leader why I wasn't there soon and have to train Kokoa I'm going to have to go home for a long time. I hope you all could forgive me for pretending to be someone else."

They all looked at each other and laughed. They reminded Naruto of all the times he saved them, helped them and comfort them. They all didn't want him to go, but if it was for the right purpose then they would not hold him back. A red aura was created around Naruto and expanded until it formed a well known face and body structure made it known. A chakra human sized Kyuubi looked at Naruto and warned him.

"**Kid we have to go before Tsunade screams your name and pounds you silly making me work healing you."**

"Yeah I know that."

"So this is the vicious Nine Tails," Kurumu joked.

"**I'm much bigger than this. I can kill you with one paw!"**

"Sure you can."

"Kurumu he's not joking. I saw him try do it."

"Yeah so am I."

Seeing this was heading nowhere Naruto stretched out his hand and red chakra went into everyone's ear and came out the other forming a connection chain. When they opened their eyes they were in this dull place standing in water. Naruto and Kokoa came from behind leading them towards the cage that held Kyuubi. When they reached the cage blackness was in it. Kurumu cautiously made her way to the cage trying to see what was in it.

Nails came out trying to catch her but the cage said otherwise. An eye was made visible and they were all reminded of Naruto with the same eye. Light was starting to go into the cage until the Nine Tails presence was known. He gave his regular evil glare at them making them feel like they were staring death in the face. Kurumu was the most scared because she teased him of his chakra size. Now she saw the full size of him.

"**Who's small now?"**

"You don't have to scare her more you know."

"**It's sad since you are standing up for her Naruto."**

Naruto appeared in the cage staring into one of Kyuubi's eyes. "Sometimes I don't know what your feeling is."

"**It's time for you to go."**

"But I want to stay."

"**Time to go!"**

In a mighty roar that shook the very walls Tsukune and the others faded away. They jumped at the fright with Kokoa simply opening her eye. Naruto stayed there with his eyes closed and everyone wondered with he was doing. A smile was made known and he opened his eyes.

"He says if you judge his size again he will squash you like the bug you are."

"D-D-Don't w-worry ab-about that."

"Kokoa time to go. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I promise I'll come and visit and tell Moka everything you heard. Farewell friends."

Naruto and Kokoa vanished in a yellow flash and appeared at the tunnel. They walked through it and were know ready to take the final step. After this there was no turning back. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and got ready to take them to Konoha. Kokoa looked back at the tunnel one last time.

"_Sister I'm truly sorry for the state I put you in. I'll come back with this power mastered. I promise."_

In a yellow flash all traces of them were erased. Now the next part of the story can begin.


	24. Chapter 24: Arrival in Konoha

**Here we are again for a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, 11****th**** grade is already getting on my nerves with homework and projects. Thanks to all of you who are staying and supporting me. So, let's go to the story.**

Naruto and Kokoa appeared in Naruto's apartment knowing if their lives weren't turned around, it will be. Naruto held Kokoa bridal style and leaped from rooftops heading to the Hokage Mansion. He peered through the window to see Tsunade deep in paperwork. Kokoa wondered if this is what Naruto meant by their leader, the Hokage. He tapped on the window catching her attention. She saw a familiar face and a not-so familiar face. She opened the window letting him in.

"Naruto use the door next time, would you?"

"Sorry about that."

"So you're here to tell me why you were gone for so long I take it?"

"Yes I am. It's kind of shocking, but it's all true or else my name isn't Naruto. I woke up falling from the sky in this other dimension. Along the way to this castle-looking building, that I soon found out was a school; I had an 'altercation' with this girl beside me. I made friends there and eventually we became friends. I had to stay there to find a way to get back home. When the time came that I found a way I couldn't leave just like that."

"And the reason is?"

"You see, me and her are...well...dating."

"What did you say Naruto?"

"He said we're dating," Kokoa spoke up.

"I didn't ask you anything."

"Judging on how you didn't hear Naru-kun the first time I guess you're older than I thought. You're just an old lady."

Hearing this Naruto's eyes went wide and slowly turned to Kokoa. He forgot about her and quickly turned to Tsunade. A vein was very visible on the side of her head. She sat there with balled fist ready to pounce.

"What did you call me?"

"An old lady."

"Kokoa please hurry up and apologize."

"Yeah right Naru-kun. Like an old lady like her can-"

She got punched through the wall into the hall. Tsunade jumped at her and punched the side of the wall behind her. Tsunade gave a glare similar to Naruto with the Kyuubi's eye. Kokoa could swear her glare was scarier than Naruto's.

"An old lady?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Now that's more like it."

Tsunade grabbed Kokoa's collar and dragged her back into her office. Naruto knew Tsunade would lash out, but not to this extent. Naruto finished told her his story and deep down she could believe him. She gave a light smile and dismissed him and Kokoa. They were now outside catching from fresh air trying to relieve them of the tension. Naruto's first place to go was Ichiraku's. It has seriously been awhile since he ate from there.

Naruto closed his eyes and licked his lips thinking about it. Soon enough he forgot Kokoa was there and ran off with her following him. Though she screamed out his name he was too deep in thought. He stopped and entered the shop to see the cheerful face of Teuchi. As usual Naruto ordered his specialty and kept on going bowl after bowl. Someone entered being glad to see him again, or were they?

Naruto turned around and got knocked in his head. He looked up rubbing his head to see Kokoa just staring at him. He then realizes that he left her alone. With no words to say, he stood up and kissed her. When they broke it her face was back to its bright and beautiful self. She sat next to him watching as he devoured seven bowls of ramen. Kokoa wondered where the so-called training grounds were. Naruto led her to it and saw what he said was true.

He told her to stay here and he'll be back. This time she actually listened. After some time passed smoke appeared behind her. She looked and Naruto along with all his friends stood there. She wondered what he was doing.

"Guys I want you to meet someone. This is Kokoa, my girlfriend."

All eyes were turned to Hinata. They were shocked to see her smile with no effort. She walked through the crowd to Naruto.

"I hope you and Kokoa have a wonderful relationship. Like how me and someone are."

"She's right."

They looked to where the voice came from and the only person that stood there was Kiba. Hinata walked back to him and he held her as if he didn't want to let her go. Naruto felt happy for her. It seemed that being with Kiba got her out of her shy state. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto laughed as Sasuke vanished. Everyone wondered what was going on. He came back with Sakura appearing four seconds after him.

"What did you bring me here for Sasuke-kun?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. How does it make you feel seeing me do this?"

He searched for Ino and brought her to the front. He stared into her eyes and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone, but Naruto, was shocked. Sakura felt like her heart was shattered.

"Ino I know you said you gave up on me long time, but I really like you Ino. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Sasuke I will."

Sakura balled her fist with tears coming out her eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID DEMON!"

She threw a punch to Naruto, which he caught with ease. He had an emotionless face as his grip became tighter and tighter squeezing her hand. She tried to get free, but Naruto made sure that she wasn't going anywhere. He smirked and let her go. At that moment sand shot her far from the training grounds.

"Man she's really starting to piss me off. So bro, what did she do this time?"

"Hey Gaara, nothing much. She just thought she could get a free punch from me."

"Uchiha, she still after you?"

"I'll give an answer in three days."

"Sasuke you ready?"

"I've been waiting for this."

Naruto and Sasuke went onto the training ground and looked at each other. Everyone moved into the trees knowing how nasty this battle can be. Ino took Kokoa and jumped into the tree. As usual they said that their boyfriend was going to win. Kokoa knew that no matter how strong Sasuke was, if he could beat her and Moka then he doesn't stand a chance.


	25. Chapter 25: Battle Of Two Friends

**Hello goes out to everyone. Sorry for the days wait for a chapter. Homework, coursework, and schoolwork have me surrounded. Thanks to all of you for the +30,000 views, 98 followers, and 94 favourites. So let's go into the 25****th**** chapter. **

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other knowing what an intense battle was going to be manifested. Everyone sat within the trees safe out of harm's way. They dashed towards each other and Sasuke's sword collided with Naruto's kunai. Naruto pushed his sword away throwing Sasuke's hands in the air. Naruto went for an uppercut, but got blocked. Naruto sees a purple ribcage surrounding Sasuke. He looks into Sasuke's eyes and sees a new Sharingan.

"Nice try Naruto, but with my Mangekyou Sharingan I can create the Susanoo, an unbreakable armour."

"Well we'll see about that."

Naruto used his wind chakra and blasted Sasuke away. He ran towards the dust cloud and jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke caught him with a skeleton hand of the Susanoo. He lashed him up and jumped up to meet him. Naruto created a Rasengan and came down preparing to attack. Sasuke shielded himself with the hand and landed on the ground. Naruto smirked letting Sasuke know he was planning something.

Naruto put his right hand down and red chakra swirled around his hand. What looked like a red Rasengan was now in Naruto's palm as he charged at him. Having a feeling that the jutsu was going to do serious damage Sasuke formed the full Susanoo and prepared an arrow to be launched at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and began his descent on Sasuke. Sasuke shot the arrow and Naruto extended his hand and the jutsu collided with the arrow.

With ease the jutsu went through the arrow and it collided with Sasuke. There was a great explosion creating a shockwave. Smoke covered the area leaving everyone wondering what happened. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan and they were shocked to see what the smoke hid. When it cleared Naruto and Sasuke stood on each side of a huge crater. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Sasuke sent his lightning chakra through the blade.

Lightning covered the blade as it got closer to Naruto. Naruto took out a kunai and sent Kyuubi's chakra through it and used his wind chakra to sharpen it. Bringing the kunai to his side the sword slid across the kunai. Naruto kicked Sasuke to the other side of the crater and dashed at him. He went for a slash, but Sasuke's sword protected him. With chakra infused weapons making contact the lightning cut through the kunai and the sharpened Kyuubi kunai cut through the sword.

They both broke and Sasuke quickly punched Naruto and kicked him away. Naruto skit across the crater and stood staring at Sasuke. He was holding his left wrist with his fist balled. When he opened it lightning came to life in his palm.

"Naruto let's finish this with our original jutsus."

Naruto closed his eyes and a Rasengan was made in his right palm.

"I couldn't agree more."

Everyone eyes widened and they went further back knowing when a Chidori and Rasengan meet, it doesn't end well. They charged at each other with their jutsus at hand. They raised them and prepared to attack. The two attacks met and after a few seconds of quiet, an explosion occurred. Everyone returned and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing and smiling. They walked towards them wondering who won.

"It was just a sparring match. Besides, we weren't even trying. Sasuke and I were just using basic techniques."

"I could tell Naruto was holding back. If we went all-out there will be no more Leaf Village."

"So there are no winners?" Kokoa and Ino asked.

"We're both winners," Naruto replied.

"How?!"

"Naruto and I vowed to get stronger. Just like I said we could level the Leaf if we went all-out."

They talked for a couple more minutes until they left. Naruto, Kokoa, Sasuke and Ino walked together and Naruto told them the story of what happened to him. They couldn't believe that Kokoa was a vampire, but her altercation with Sakura proved it. The rest of the day was peaceful, well except for Sasuke. He was at home relaxing until someone knocked on his door. When he opened it the one person he wished he didn't want to see was there.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"No special reason. I just want to let you know something about your girlfriend."

"And what might that be?"

"Take a look at this."

Sakura hands a picture of Ino and Shikamaru kissing. At first Sasuke laughed inwardly, but he began laughing in her face.

"Just how stupid do you think I am Sakura?"

"You're not Sasuke-kun."

"Then you should know that this wouldn't work. Shikamaru is with Temari."

"There's a possibility he's cheating on her too."

"The guys and I have a brother relationship. We're also devoted to the persons we date. Shikamaru is also too smart to stoop that low. So if you're done trying to make a fool of yourself then you should leave."

Sasuke slammed the door in her face leaving her standing there. She balled her fist and stormed off. Kokoa was wondering around the village trying to get used to the place. While coming around the bend she crashed into someone. They fell on the ground and Kokoa looked at the person. They stared back at her and got up. When Kokoa got up they walked pass her bumping her shoulder.

"You still haven't learned your lesson."

Kokoa jumped at her and delivered more punishment than the last time. Kokoa left her on the ground and continued to walk around.

-Naruto at home-

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her go by herself."

"**She'll be alright kid. You need to focus on how you're going to train her."**

"I know. Don't remind me."

"**Just keep in mind the longer you wait, the more my chakra will expand throughout her body."**

"Yeah I know that."


	26. Chapter 26: Kyuubi's Painful Chakra

**Hey guys what's up? Dealing with this and school is proving rather tough. So, thanks to all of you who stood by my side. Let's get into the story. **

The day finally came that Naruto was going to teach Kokoa how to master Kyuubi's chakra. Though he had no idea how he was going to do it. If he pushed her too hard she'll lose control, but if he was too light then she will never learn. It was truly a predicament for him. They stood on the training grounds while Naruto still tried to figure out the best way to train her. He would have to be both light and hard. An idea finally came into his head, though it was very risky.

"Kokoa I know you said you didn't like that feeling, but I need you to go into that form again."

"The only way I can do that is if I'm angry."

"I know but there's another way."

"But if you do it I wouldn't have control over myself."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Naruto held out his hand and red chakra covered his hand. He assured her he'll be alright and it's safe. The chakra formed a hand and it lashed at Kokoa. The hand touched her stomach and went in. She began to scream as she underwent her transformation. With red glowing eyes glaring at Naruto he dashed towards her. He held his right palm down and his chakra came to his fingertips. He extended his hand getting closer to her. At the last second she vanished.

She reappeared above him and kicked him away. Naruto got up growling and dashed after her. He threw a punch which she dodged with ease. He turned around and elbowed her in the chest. She skit for a while, but then charged at him. Naruto readied his stance looking and waiting for an opening. With his fingertips full of chakra he charged at her. She punched him in the gut and opened her eyes in shock. Naruto's hand made contact with her stomach.

She dropped to the ground holding her belly in pain and agony. Sweat soon poured down her face and her visible body parts started turning red. She breathed heavily trying to cool herself off. She let out a powerful scream and a red light from her shot into the sky. She began to drop lifelessly until Naruto caught her. It was only then that he felt all the heat admitting from her body. He laid her underneath a tree letting her take a rest.

After an hour passed she started to come back to life. She tried to stand, but her body was heavy. Her legs were shaking and so were her hands. Her back hit the tree and she dropped back on the floor. A cool breeze blew by and she closed her eyes making every single moment count.

"Looks like you're awake."

"What did you do to me Naru-kun?"

"If everything went as planned something should be on your belly."

Confused she began making her way to her belly. After the final layer of clothing a marking was on her. A light blush grew on Naruto's cheeks seeing the bits of sunlight make her stomach glow. She wondered what this was on her so Naruto answered her question by lifting his jacket and shirt. She was amazed to see the same thing on Naruto. He confirmed that what was on her was a seal for the Kyuubi's chakra.

He helped her stand and walked with her to the main training ground area. Since Naruto learned how to control Kyuubi's chakra it should be simple enough, but first he had to test whether the seal works. He charged at her at blinding fast speeds and used a kunai to slice her in the side. She looked at the back of her wondering why Naruto, her lover, would do that. She knew he wouldn't cause her harm unless it's for something important.

She underwent the transformation once more, but didn't lose control. She watched as the slice in her shin closed up and was repaired as if it never happened. She walked to Naruto and hits him in his head. He began to rub his head when she kissed him. She looked at him and tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Thank you Naru-kun. I finally reached my sister's level."

"You're welcome, but this is just the beginning. I want you to rest because you will have to be in this form tomorrow all throughout our training."

"Alright."

"Let's go home. I bet you could rest off now, huh?"

"For now I'll be alright. Let's go."

"But you're going to need new clothes."

"What's wrong with the one I have on?"

"Nothing, it's just I want you to feel more free."

"Fine I'll change my clothes."

"I'll see if I can find Ino to help you. No one else I know knows more about fashion than her. She'll have you looking like a ninja in no time."

-Tsunade in her office-

"So let me get this straight, one of your friends is here and you all want to see them," Tsunade stated.

"Yes you are correct."

"Well I can't tell you exactly where they are, but they're in the village. Just look around."

"Thank you. Come on guys let's go."

_Who are these people? Who are they looking for? Will Kokoa ever master Kyuubi's chakra? Will I ever stop asking you questions? Find out on the next issue of Lover From Another Dimension. _


	27. Chapter 27: New Threat

**Hey all my readers! I'm back after a long time. It's the end of the first month of school, yet it feels like six months. I've been down in homework, essays, coursework, and projects. Please understand. I know you were waiting for this so here it is.**

Naruto was walking around the village he called home. Things were as normal as it could be. People were going about with their business and some greeting Naruto. An ANBU appeared telling him Tsunade called for him. Naruto nodded and disappeared in the streets. In Tsunade's office Sasuke and Neji were already there. He wondered what Tsunade had in store for them and were about to find out.

"Now that you're all here I can begin. The Sand Village has requested our help to try and solve the mystery of their ninja disappearing. With Neji's Byakugan and fighting style, Sasuke's Sharingan and technique, and Naruto's power supply it shouldn't be much of a challenge. You are to go there at once."

"Could I request one more person to join our team?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Kokoa. It will help us as well as her."

"Well I don't know about that Naruto."

"Tsunade-sama you should let her go. Don't be fooled by her size, she is very strong," Neji inserted.

"Her strength almost matches up to ours. You should let her go," Sasuke assured.

"Fine, I'll let her go. Just make haste and get to Suna."

They nodded and vanished. Naruto stopped at his apartment to get Kokoa and met Sasuke and Neji at the gate. With everyone there they could now go. While on the pathway the boys decided to travel by the trees. Sasuke and Neji jumped into the trees while Naruto held Kokoa and joined them. It would be a while before they got to Suna so they picked up the pace a bit.

-In Suna-

"Lord Kazekage it's back!" a ninja reported.

"Where is it?"

"Just outside the village."

"I'm going to see what I can do. Tell all ninja not to interfere."

"My lord."

With a bow he ran out the office. Gaara took a deep breath and left the office with his guard. As the mysterious ninja entered the village sand crashed down in front of the ninja. Looking up he saw Gaara in the air standing on his sand. A smirk was seen on the ninja's face as he jumped up at Gaara. Gaara's sand moved above him and formed sand spikes and launched all at him. Weaving through familiar hand signs a fireball shot out of his mouth.

The fireball made it pass the spikes and headed for Gaara. He moved out of the way just in time and sent his sand towards the ninja. The sand grew closer to the airborne ninja at every angle. With the sand in close range wind encircled around him, shielding him. Gaara formed the Shukaku's hand and launched it at him. The ninja used the attack for leverage. Landing on its palm he ran through the fingers and down the arm.

He soon realizes that he could no longer move. Looking down he could see himself being pulled into the sand. Sand came from above forming a sphere enclosing him in it. Gaara's hand was open and upside down. As he moved his hand right side up the sphere got smaller. He closed his fist and the sphere exploded. The ninja fell in a lifeless manner before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

"It's a shame that you call yourself the Kazekage. No one can stop me and I will have my revenge. Wind Style: Hurricane Terror."

The ninja ran through hand signs and a powerful wind came out of his mouth. Gaara used his sand to block the attack, but the ninja came from behind with a hardened hand and punched Gaara. Gaara fell to the ground with pieces of his face shattered. He crashed on the floor completely knocked out. The ninja turned around and walked away until he was no longer seen.

-Naruto & co.-

"Guys we need to hurry," Naruto said.

"Why do we need to?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Gaara. He's slipping away and fast."

Neji activated his Byakugan. "He's right. By the looks of it Gaara went through a battle that he lost."

"Well then pick up the pace and let's go," Kokoa suggested.

They looked at each other and vanished. It was a couple hours before they had to tread sand in the hot sun. Naruto took off his jacket and Kokoa took off her excess clothing. Night soon fell and they decided to rest a bit. They sat on the cool sand catching the most rest they could before starting again. Midnight came and they began their journey to Suna. It felt like ages before they got there. The sun was starting to rise when they entered the village.

Naruto and the others tried to look for the main building. They walked around the entire village, but still didn't find it. To them it all looked the same. Someone calls Naruto's name and he turned around to see Temari.

"Naruto it really is you! So Tsunade sent you, Sasuke and Neji to help?"

"Yeah she did. And I wanted her to come along."

"Who is she?"

"I'm Kokoa Shuzen."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No not really."

"So Naruto what are you looking for?"

"The main building, but it all looks the same."

"I'll guide you there."

They all followed Temari to the building and went inside. Once in there she told them about the ninja that came and fought Gaara and won with ease. They had an idea on what they were going up against, but they should be able to survive. Once they figured out how their opponent fights they'll find a weakness and use it. Though it seemed simple they will be risking their lives. They would need to approach this new threat carefully.

Naruto went outside and saw a piece of paper fall from the sky. He picked it up and started reading it.

"_You Leaf ninja sure do have the nerve to spoil my plans, but you were on my agenda anyways. Once I'm finished with Suna, Konoha will be next. – Bloody Nightmare."_

After reading this he ran back inside and showed the others. Whoever this person was they had a close relationship with Konoha and Suna and are now out for revenge. The worst part of it is the person was watching them all along. They all knew that this battle may very well by their last.

_Who is this person? Are they really as strong to get revenge on two villages? How will Naruto and the others approach this threat? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	28. Chapter 28: Battle in the Sand

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting. Parents making me work harder than I should. So let's go into the story.**

After reading the letter they were parried. Who could this person be to have a connection with Suna and Konoha? Why would they want revenge? They knew that they couldn't just rush in, but they couldn't stay one place and do nothing either. Naruto wondered how he could not sense him. He thought if it was a jutsu or that he could mask his chakra. Trying to figure this out bothered him. He finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"We need some information on our enemy."

"But where?" they asked.

"From the one person who we know who had an encounter with our enemy."

The group looked at each other and everyone except Kokoa caught on putting smiles on their faces. Kokoa stood there having no clue to who Naruto meant. Naruto asked Temari to lead the way while they followed. She nodded with the smile never leaving her face and went to the outside. From the office to the location of the person every two minutes Kokoa would ask where were they going, but they ignored her. She said in her head, _'You ignore me, I annoy you.'_

When the group finally came to the person he was getting along fine and well. When Temari saw him in his previous state she could barely look at him, but now she was glad. She ran and hugged her brother for getting well at a quick pace. Since she was on that topic she realized Naruto healed at the same, if not quicker, pace than Gaara. Naruto was glad to see his jinchuuriki bro well. His cracks was gone, internal injuries were healed fully, and he just waited for them to release him.

"Being a jinchuuriki has its advantages. Don't you agree Gaara?"

"Yes I do. So I take it Tsunade sent you all to help?"

"Yeah she did. We need to know what we're up against."

"This will be one of the toughest battles any of you fought. This ninja can use wind and fire jutsus. He can even harden parts of his body. I don't know whether he could use the other styles, but if so then never let your guard down, not even for a second."

"_Just what are we up against?"_

"Naru-kun?"

"Yeah Kokoa."

"How powerful is the person we're fighting?"

"If he could beat Gaara easily and Gaara is on the same level as me, then who knows?"

Kokoa's heart stated picking up the pace. Thoughts of how Naruto could beat her and Moka easily came into her head. She startles feeling a hand on her shoulder. She saw Naruto's caring smile. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I have a plan, but I need everyone's help. If it goes according to plan we should at least slow him down."

Everyone listened attentively to Naruto. As he spoke they felt like it could work, but first they had to wait until Gaara could be cleared to leave. Naruto pulled Kokoa aside and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and full of concern. She stared into Naruto's face with the tears building up in her eyes. What he said last echoed through her head, "It's the only way." If everything happens correctly then it'll mean they will be closer to stopping him.

-Konoha-

Some familiar face's came into Tsunade's office wondering where the people they were looking for are. Tsunade had a hint of annoyance in her eyes. She already had to deal with all this paperwork and cares of the village and now she has to deal with these set.

"They're not here at the moment."

"What do you mean they're not here?!"

"Exactly that. The situation in another village is life threatening."

"So what does another village's problem has to do with you?"

"I don't know how you all did things where you all came from, but here we help our allies."

"Whatever, you're just too kind."

"_I swear, if they don't clean their act I'll kill them."_

-Suna-

After they let Gaara go and went over the plan once more before waiting. The sun was setting and Naruto and the others were hiding waiting for the ninja. Gaara was with Temari, Naruto with Kokoa, and Neji with Sasuke. Night soon fell and they wondered if he wouldn't show up especially since he knew they were there to stop him. Soon a ninja walking towards Suna appeared. Naruto looked at Gaara who gave a firm nod. Naruto nodded back knowing this was the ninja.

He signalled to Neji and Sasuke to get ready. He glanced pass Kokoa seeing the discernment in her eyes and body language. She kept looking down holding her right wrist trying to curl into a ball. Naruto did not like seeing her like this, but it was the only way to see whether it works. Everyone got ready to attack the ninja. Neji activated his Byakugan, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Temari took a hold of her fan, sand leaked out of Gaara's guard, and Naruto went into his Nine Tails state. Kokoa stayed in her place not moving a muscle.

"Kokoa I know you aren't familiar with my world yet, but there's a reason I wanted you to come."

"A-And wha-what's th-that?

"When the time comes you'll see. Now come on you are stronger than you think, plus you have the help of everyone. What we're doing is seeing how he fights so we can find a loop hole to stop him. This type of battle is tricky and don't use your best moves."

"Why not?"

"That way he'll know how you fight and we don't want that. He's already in the village, you ready?"

"Let's do this."

"Now that's my Ko-chan!"

They leapt from their spots with a sand wall rising in front of the ninja. He stopped in his tracks when he got blasted out of the village. He looked and saw sand spikes coming towards him and dodges easily. He saw them standing facing him. A smirk was made known on his face.

"Foolish Leaf ninja. Showing yourselves instead of staying hidden. Well at least I can start my revenge with you."

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto growled.

"So you have wished it so it shall be. You'll see why I'm called Bloody Nightmare."

_Will Naruto's plan work? How will Kokoa be able to fight with loads on her? Who will be victorious? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	29. Chapter 29: Battle in the Sand Part 2

**Hey my readers. How have you been? Do you mind lending me your eyes? Thanks to all of you for sticking with me from the very beginning. Also for 107 followers, 105 favourites and 37,953 views! Let's get into this chapter.**

Bloody Nightmare charged at the group with a sword appearing in his right hand. Naruto took out a kunai and met the ninja head-on. Sparks flew from the points of collision. Bloody Nightmare brought his sword down to slice Naruto, but he blocked it with his kunai. Lightning soon coursed through the blade cutting through the kunai. Naruto tried to divert its path, but it came quicker than he originally thought.

The sword sliced through Naruto before he dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Bloody Nightmare snarled and cleared the smoke. Sasuke's hand was to his mouth with Temari and Naruto by his sides. A roaring fireball flew to the ninja after leaving Sasuke's mouth. He was about to dodge when he found he couldn't move. The sand below him had already begun to climb his legs. He looked back at the group to see Gaara manipulating the sand.

Temari brought her fan back and swung it forward while Naruto ran through hand signs and a gust of wind escaped his lips. The two wind attacks collided and mixed with the fireball adding oxygen, making it larger. The fireball collided with the intended target kicking up sand. Naruto glanced at Neji who nodded and ran into the sand cloud. Inside the cloud Neji got in range.

Preparing his hands he saw the ninja's chakra network. With each strike he blocked the flow of one until he struck all 64 points. The cloud decreased revealing Neji standing and the ninja kneeling breathing hard. His hat got blown off revealing red medium hair. A light smirk formed on Naruto's face. So far his plan was working. Now the question is, how long could they keep it up? Since his chakra flow stopped he should be an easy target.

"You brat! You'll pay for this!" exclaimed Bloody Nightmare.

"It's no use. I've blocked all 64 of your chakra points."

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Raw power and energy shot out of his body and he took a hold of his sword. He vanished from view and in a blink of an eye Neji's eyes were widened with the Byakugan fading. He fell lifelessly to the ground showing a large slash mark on his back. Everyone's eyes widened to see that. No one never even saw him move. Just how strong is their enemy?

"One down, five more to go."

"Sasuke, above you!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke looked up seeing his opponent coming down with his sword now blazing with fire. He jumped out of the way and put his hand in the air. A Chidori formed and lightning roared through the cloud above them. The shape and form of a dragon came down and stopped just above Sasuke. They all wondered what he was thinking. The attack he brought didn't look like it could do serious damage.

"Go into the clouds," Sasuke commanded. After it did so, he continued, "Allow me to introduce to you one of my strongest attacks, Kirin!" The dragon came out now surging with lightning. Naruto and the others now knew what he was doing and if they didn't get to a safe distance then they will be as good as dead. "Be gone in a thunder clap!"

The dragon came crashing down with sparks of lightning making a brief trail. Bloody Nightmare closed his eyes and held his sword with both hands. One by one a different chakra nature entered the sword until every nature was in it. It glowed yellow and he pointed it at the dragon. With all chakra natures in the sword it prepared to fire.

"Elemental Blast."

A yellow beam shot out of the tip of the blade, roaring as it collided and cancelled Sasuke's jutsu. With the blade still glowing he positioned it to face Sasuke and fired. After the blast stopped everyone's eyes widened to see not a trace of Sasuke. Before they could mourn Naruto appeared with an unconscious Sasuke. Rage filled his eyes as he charged at the ninja. As he ran two clones appeared by his side. Together they began on making the jutsu.

A buzzing sound came from Naruto as he prepared to attack. He cocked back his hand with the jutsu and brought it to meet the ninja. Naruto's eyes widened to not only see the ninja, but also feeling a piercing pain in his back and chest. He looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest. Bloody Nightmare had pierced his sword through Naruto's back and the force made it come out of his chest. He took his sword out kicked Naruto in the air.

He vanished from view as Naruto showed signs of him being attacked. With a hardened fist he punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood before crashing into the sand. Everyone noticed all the new open wounds on his body. The strange thing is he was not healing. Gaara grew an almost saddened look feeling Naruto slipping away slowly but surely.

After a few seconds of silence and Naruto not moving Bloody Nightmare appeared and stabbed Naruto through the heart. Before looking at the others he noticed something on Naruto's jacket and grew widened eyes. Upon seeing this, tears rolled down Temari's face, Gaara had a tear forming in his eye, but Kokoa was unleashing a fountain of tears. Images of them together instantly came into her head, but soon the feeling of sadness was replaced with anger.

A red aura started forming around her and she knew this power all too well. Though she said she didn't want to use it, hate and anger completely took control over her. The ribbons that held her ponytails in place burned off, her hair flared out and her eyes turned crimson red. Her nails grew long and sharp, whisker marks appeared on her face and it flared out. She went on all fours giving a hardened glare at the ninja. Soon enough she was complete with her transformation.

Temari heard a cracking noise and turned to Gaara. Pieces of his face were missing and cracks littered his face. He held his head and feel to his knees. The marking on the side of his forehead changed from love to hate. Sand violently spun around him making the Shukaku's features cover half of his body. Temari knew she should not try to stop them unless she will die.

Bloody Nightmare stared his opponents knowing he is going to have to be on his toes and kill them if need be. This will prove to be a tough battle for him.

_Will Kokoa and Gaara lose control? Will they prevail? What will happen to Naruto, Sasuke and Neji? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	30. Chapter 30: Last Two Members

**Hey all my readers! Sorry for not having a new chapter in, but school is a pain. I'm not going to keep you long so here is the newest chapter.**

Bloody Nightmare stared into the eyes of his opponents with them glaring back at him. He knew seeing their comrade fall before their eyes did this. Most of all, they held all hatred for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kokoa dashed at him and slashed him across the face making him skit across the sand. Gaara's Shukaku hand enlarged and smashed him into the sand. Bloody Nightmare's sword emerged with lightning coursing through it.

He sliced an opening and leapt into the air. Kokoa's eyes followed him as if they were radars. She vanished and met him head-on. Bloody Nightmare smirked while his blade turned to stone. Kokoa attacked trying to get an opening, but he managed to block most of her attacks. Though, he forgot one key factor. A roar of sand was heard, but when he looked a sand spear was in him. He gritted his teeth and looked at Gaara. The same insane look was still on his face.

Kokoa soon got his attention by punching him in the chest. She fractured some bones, but that wasn't his biggest problem since her hand came out of his back. The sand retracted while Kokoa took her hand out. He fell lifelessly to the ground kicking up a small sand cloud. Kokoa landed on the ground and approached her enemy slowly to finish what he started.

"_I need to find out how much he knows. I'll have to come back to finish these two off,"_ Bloody Nightmare thought.

Sand swirled around him and he was gone. Kokoa returned to her normal self while Gaara fought back his demon. Temari looked at them with worry in her eyes. She could only imagine what will happen if Naruto died right before their eyes. Gaara took Neji and Sasuke while Kokoa and Temari searched for Naruto. No matter how hard they looked, even with Gaara's help, he was nowhere to be seen. They asked Gaara if he could sense him.

He reminded quiet and looked away. Kokoa grabbed him by his sleeve viciously turning him around. He could see the tears flowing freely down her face. She asked once more and Gaara replied with his eyes closed, 'I can't sense him anymore. He's gone.' Hearing this, Kokoa's heart broke. Oh how she tried to deny it, but what Gaara said echoed through her head. They took Neji and Sasuke back to Suna to have their injuries taken care of.

Along the way there Temari had her arm around Kokoa trying to comfort her. Neji and Sasuke's injuries could be taken care of, but for Kokoa, it was an injury that couldn't be healed.

-Bloody Nightmare POV-

"Those two are something else. What was that power and where did it come from? Anyways better wake him up. Those seals should have healed him."

He took a tall glass of water and poured it on his prisoner's head. Slowly, but surely he came to life.

"What the- Where am I?"

"Well I guess that's a nice way to thank someone who helped you."

"You're Bloody Nightmare."

"And you're an Uzumaki."

"How did you know?"

"The crest on the back of your jacket, it's the crest of the Uzumaki clan."

"Yes, I'm an Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then that means there are two survivors of our clan."

"You're an Uzumaki?!"

"Yes I am and I'm also," he trailed off. A puff of smoke came around him and when it cleared there stood a female with long red hair, sparkling red eyes, and a perfect body wearing very revealing clothes, and she continued, "A female."

A light blush made its way unto Naruto's face that didn't go unnoticed. She giggled inwardly seeing how he couldn't take his eyes of her. She leaned back on a table and crossed her legs before she started.

"It feels strange to have another clan member staring at me like that. Now that you see the true me, are you surprised?"

"In more ways than one. Just please put on something else."

"That blush and the way you're staring at me say otherwise."

"Could you please put on something not so revealing?"

"Fine I'll do it."

She leaves the room leaving Naruto stunned. With all the craziness going on he just realizes he's strapped to a chair. Try as he might he couldn't get free. Soon a familiar voice came from behind.

"Are you going to leave little Mia alone Naruto?"

"I would if I could."

She walked to the front of him and sat on the table. "Calm down I just want to ask you, how much do you know about our village, the Whirlpool Village?"

"Hardly much."

"Then I guess you don't know why I'm attacking Suna and Konoha."

"That's what I want to find out."

"Well it was when I was a fresh Genin. We helped our allies with everything, Suna and Konoha included. We risked our ninja lives and materials to help them. But when we asked for their help they turned us down. They acted as if we did nothing to help. That's my main reason for revenge. I've travelled all across the world getting stronger to wipe out a village. If you are an Uzumaki, you should understand."

"Mia I can relate what you went through. Being a jinchuuriki of the beast that ripped through my village had many forms of hate and anger. Some people saw me as a monster, others saw me as a weapon and then some who didn't care at all."

"Then you should join me in destroying Konoha. Think Naruto with you and me working together we could replenish our clan, if you want to?"

"But little by little they all accepted me. That's why I wouldn't help you with your plot."

She jumped off the table and sat in Naruto's lap wrapping her arms around him. "Don't you see that there's a future for us? The two last members of a powerful clan. We could be together and unstoppable."

She moved her head closer and kissed Naruto. The kiss was intense and seemed it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

_Will the kiss change Naruto's mind? Will the others ever find Naruto? How will Kokoa react if he joins Mia? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	31. Chapter 31: A Missing Lover?

**What's up guys and gals? Since I don't have much to do today, plus how it's a holiday on Monday I'll be able to post new chapters. Thanks to all of you for everything especially helping me reach 110 followers, 108 favourites and +40,000 views. So let's go into the chapter.**

Mia broke the kiss between them and stared into Naruto's eyes sweetly. A shocked look covered Naruto's face and he forgot about everything. It was almost it was only those two in the world. She rests her head on his shoulders with her arms holding him by his chest. The room was now quiet for a couple minutes. Naruto's heart rate went faster with every second that went by. She moves her head to his ears and whispers her message calmly and sweetly.

"Naruto can't you see it? The future holds many secrets, but we found out one, you and I are meant to be. So will you join me and get revenge on the village that saw you as a weapon and a monster?"

"I-I won't help you!"

"Let me change the atmosphere." She got off Naruto's lap and set him free. She handed Naruto a kunai and stood a couple feet from him with her back turned. "If you don't want to join me then I'll let you kill me. Just keep in mind you'll be the only member left and our ancestor's blood will be on your hands. Take your time."

"_Is she serious?! She'll let me kill her that easily? If I do then the mission will be over, but if not, just like she said, our ancestor's blood will be on my hands. Not to mention I'll be the only Uzumaki alive. Then I'll..."_

He raised the kunai and stepped forward. He could see her eyes were closed waiting for them to never open again. The grip on the kunai got tighter and he brought it down. She squinted her eyes waiting for the feeling of metal driving through her skin, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the kunai so close to her neck that you would think it was touching. She looked at Naruto who took the kunai away and dropped it on the floor.

"I can't do it. I can't let it end like this."

"Why can't you? When we were fighting not that long ago you wanted to shred me to bits. I gave you the opportunity to do so. Why didn't you take it?"

"Like I said I won't end it like this."

"Where is the one who hated me with all his guts?"

"He's not here. I'm leaving."

"Before you do I have one question to ask. What do you really think of me?"

"Besides the fact that you're evil, killing innocent people, and only care about revenge, I think deep down inside is a girl who wants a way out the darkness. Mia I see that you never wanted to do this, and you don't have to."

The moment he finished she launched herself at him kissing him. Though a little shocked, he didn't want to push her off. His eyes slowly closed and he returned the kiss. They wrapped each other in their arms and deepened the kiss. The kiss broke and the last two Uzumaki stared into each other's eyes.

"Naruto-kun, forget about your friends, your village and everything else. Please stay with me, I need you. Will you stay and join me?"

"You know what, I will Mia-chan. I promise."

-At the Sand Village-

Kokoa sat by a window staring outside. She muttered Naruto's name while fighting back the tears. She clenched her clothes tight not caring about anything or anyone. A tear escaped her eye and flowed down her cheeks. Taking a pause, she wiped her tears away. A voice from behind startled her.

"You shouldn't be fighting tears. Let them flow."

"G-Gaara?"

"Believe me this isn't easy for me either. Naruto and I were so different, yet very much alike. I guess that's why he sees me as a brother. He has touched the lives of people around him by knowing the pain we all go through. He'll always be remembered."

"Why are you talking like he's dead? I know he's alive. I can feel it. One day I'll meet my Naru-kun again. And when I do I'll make every second count. Believe it."

At her last words Gaara saw an image of Naruto in Kokoa's place. She walked out of the room and believed what she said. He stared out the window with a smirk. Soon he left and told the others that he believed Naruto was alive. One by one they all started to believe too. The sun went down and soon came back up. The day was pretty much boring. Kokoa went to the store to find something cooler to wear. She found a light red shirt and knee length scarlet skirt.

When night fell they all were awaiting the arrival of Bloody Nightmare. A figure emerged from the sand and the form of Bloody Nightmare was made known. A kunai landed in front of Bloody Nightmare with a paper bomb tag. It exploded and they made their way into the cloud. They were surprised to be beaten out of the cloud easily. When it cleared Bloody Nightmare was behind a very familiar face. Naruto stood there in front of Bloody Nightmare as if he was a protector.

Kokoa's eyes swelled with tears as she ran to Naruto with arms open. When she was within range Naruto punched her aside. She saw as his eyes transformed into the Kyuubi and looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Naru-kun what's gotten into you? Don't you remember me, your girlfriend?"

"There is only one person for me. And she's right here."

Everyone grew a puzzled look as Naruto turned to Bloody Nightmare and referring him to her. They were shocked as a smoke cloud appeared around him to reveal a very attractive female with a smile on her face. She wrapped him in her arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Seeing this, Kokoa felt both betrayed and filled with anger. She got up from the ground and walked to the group.

"So Naruto, are you with us or against us?"

"I don't care about you people. Mia-chan and I will destroy Konoha after we finish you off."

"If that's the way it's going to be then I will have to fight you." She closed her eyes and transformed. "No one interfere with this fight. It's between me and him."

"Naruto-kun, finish her off quickly. I want to have some more alone time with you."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll attend to you when I'm finished Mia-chan."

_Will Kokoa be able to fight Naruto with emotions coursing through her? What happened to Naruto? Will he return back to their side or stay with Mia? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	32. Chapter 32: Love Exists, Battle Exists

**Another day, another dollar. Hey guys. Here we are again for an exciting moment. I just want to thank The Dimensional Reader for adding my story to their community and all my followers and favourites. So let's go into the story, shall we?**

Kokoa stared in the eyes of her fallen lover. Worry filled her eyes to an extent that it was very visible. Naruto, on the other hand, was filled with rage, hate and anger. She remembered how he acts when it takes over him and she was about to witness first-hand how it feels. She took the plunge and charged at him. Naruto got into a defensive stance and threw a punch at her. At the last second she vanished and appeared above him.

She kicked him in his head sending him to the floor. She held her right palm out and red chakra formed a sphere. She came down with the attack pointed at him. At the point of collision sand flew up sky high. When the sand ceased Kokoa stood in the middle of a huge crater by herself. She looked behind her hearing a low, devilish growl. Naruto was on all fours and opened his mouth sending a shockwave out. She got hit by it and travelled across the sand.

Naruto stood on his feet and turned around. He began his walk back to Mia's side when a chakra arm grabbed him by his mid-section. It threw him into the air and something was travelling at insane speeds to him. He looked and saw Kokoa preparing to slash him down with the Nine Tails cloak over her. With little to no time to counterattack he took the hit and was sent back down to the ground. He crashed onto the sand and Kokoa landed on all fours glaring at him.

It didn't surprise her to see Naruto stand back up, but now he was more enraged. She dashed at him and unleashed a barrage of attacks, which Naruto managed to block. She growled as she swung up throwing his hands in the air leaving him wide open. She went for an uppercut, but got blocked by a chakra hand coming out of his stomach. She backed up watching as it spread all around his body. Soon he got on all fours with his chakra tail swinging around.

"_Something is definitely off with his fighting style, but what exactly. There's only one way to find out. Man I hope this works."_

"**You don't need to hope, because I'll make sure it works."**

"_That voice, it's Kyuubi."_

"**Right you are. You do your thing and I'll play with his mind. He's being controlled, but by what I don't know."**

"_Yeah I've figured that part out long time ago. So let's do this."_

Kokoa prepared to charge when Naruto dashed at her. She took the hit before fading away. His eyes widened and started looking around. Kokoa was nowhere to be seen. Sand kicked up in a funnel spinning violently around Naruto. So much so that no one could get in or out. A wound opened on his left arm, then on his right leg. Soon new wounds opened new places on his body. Everybody wondered what was going on. Mia, getting worried, charged the spinning sand funnel.

She brought her sword down which was glowing yellow. It bounced her back easily. She extended the sword with a yellow blast coming out. A wall of sand appeared and took the shot. She looked back to see Gaara's hand in the air.

"If I remember correctly this fight is between Kokoa and Naruto," he stated with a smirk.

Back inside the funnel Naruto saw images and moments of Kokoa. Soon he saw an image of her walking out of the funnel and kneeled down to his level. With her two hands on his shoulders she screamed out his name. He began shaking his head trying to block her out. Try as he might she kept on screaming and motivating him to fight back whatever was controlling him. She saw her lover in a battle within himself and she knew what was off about him.

"Naruto, I can see the battle within you. You can break out of it. I know you can do it. Everyone is counting on you to." She places her hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer to hers. "Please come back Naru-kun."

Red chakra flowed into her lips that the chakra flared out. At the point of contact steam emitted. The cloak on the both of them disappeared, but steam still emitted from their lips. When the steam stopped she broke the kiss. Naruto looked at her with confusion. She wondered if it worked or not. Naruto fell unconscious in Kokoa's arms and the sand funnel stopped. Silence reigned over the sand plain as all eyes saw Kokoa holding Naruto with a smile on her face.

Mia vanished and so did Naruto. Everyone ran to Kokoa thinking she was upset losing Naruto again. She stood up with droplets of tears escaping her eyes, but she had a grand smile on her face. Though a little confused they let her have her moment. Along the way back to Suna she kept the same smile. It told them to don't worry about Naruto, he'll be just fine. This was the only night they could go sleep peacefully and calm.

-Mia POV-

She appeared in her hideout with Naruto still unconscious. She laid him in the bed and turned to go out the room when she heard a light snore. She looked back and smiled leaving Naruto to sleep. She sat at the table trying to strategise a plan to destroy them. It took the whole night and she ended up falling asleep. The next day she woke up next to a warm embrace. She looked behind her and Naruto was there with her in bed with his arm over her.

She smiled and tried to get out of bed without waking him up. She found that she couldn't move. She looked at Naruto and his eyes were open. She tried to convince him to let her go, but he remained silent. She started to grow irritated and asked the sweetest way she could.

"Naruto-kun, will you please let me go? If you do we can get started replenishing our clan tonight."

"Mia can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Do you think Konoha back then is the same now?"

"If they did it once they'll do it again."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes I do. Now can you please let go of me?"

"Not until you promise me something."

"What is it?"

"That you'll come to Konoha with me and the others."

"But Naruto-kun those people are your enemies, remember?"

"No they're not. Inside that sand funnel last night my true love, Kokoa, saw your little potion on my lips from the first time you kissed me and cancelled it. And I have to thank my tailed beast for helping get rid of the set inside me."

"So if she's your true love, then why didn't leave when you had the opportunity?"

"Because I want you to see Konoha today. Please Mia, come with me and the others. For the sake of our clan."

"Fine I will, but if that place is the same I'll kill every single one of them, including you."

_How will the others take the news? How will Mia react when she gets in Konoha? Will Naruto welcome her as one of his own? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	33. Chapter 33: Back At Home

**Hey, how are you doing? Guess what? I'm in space. Comets, stars, galaxies, Orion. Space is too big, too big. I'm back to earth. Thanks to all my followers and favourites for buying me space tickets. To chapter 33!**

Naruto and Mia were in Mia's hideout getting ready to leave. Naruto couldn't help but to spare glances at Mia while they got ready. She noticed the glances he gave, but didn't make it noticeable. She could not believe that she let Naruto convince her to go to the village that turned her village down. Once she got packed she stared at Naruto as she passed him. Naruto wished everything will go according to plan.

He put his hand on Mia's shoulder and transported the two of them to his friends. They appeared at the gate where everyone waited for them. When Mia appeared Neji and Sasuke prepared to attack, but Naruto stopped them. He told them what happened and, even though they didn't trust her completely, they allowed her to come along. Kokoa instantly appeared on Naruto's back getting a grin from her lover.

Mia looked away from them feeling depressed. An arm was thrown over her shoulders and she blushed to see the bright and comforting face of Naruto. They began their trek back to Konoha through the hot desert. Along the way Kokoa told Naruto how they thought he died and didn't think he would return to himself. Naruto gave an annoyed stare at Sasuke and Neji. They turned their heads whistling as if they didn't know what Kokoa was talking about.

Every once in a while seeing the group tease and pick on each other a smile graced her face. She felt at ease with them, but she knew she would tense up when they got to the Leaf Village. But for now she'll try to enjoy being with them. She closed her eyes briefly and hearing someone call her name she turned to where it came from.

"So Mia, you tried to steal my Naru-kun. I really don't appreciate that."

"Of course you wouldn't. All I wanted was the last survivors of our clan to be together."

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki?!" everyone except Naruto shouted.

"Well I did say last survivors of _our_ clan, didn't I?"

"No need to get full of yourself," Sasuke inserted.

"I always thought that Sasuke would be the last person to say that," Naruto included.

"What do you mean by that Uzumaki?"

"Got a problem with it Uchiha?" Naruto and Mia answered.

"You two are truly both from the same clan," Neji said.

"Well sorry for not being like you Hyuuga," Mia added.

Their talk shortened the time it took to the forest. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh feeling the cool air hit his face. Sasuke tapped Naruto's arm and nodded at the trees. He smirked and nodded back before leaping into the trees with Sasuke. Everyone chased them telling them to wait, but in return they just got smiles from them. Mia smiled feeling like she wasn't alone anymore. For the first time she actually opened up to letting these people into her life.

They stopped at the gate and Naruto starred at Mia and could tell she was a little tense. He walked to her and led her inside holding her hand. They all travelled inside not that far behind. With every step she took Naruto could swear her grip got tighter. She looked around the village as it she was scanning it. Seeing people wave to Naruto, greeting him, and children running up to him just to make contact with him got her wondering whether they were in the right village.

She remembered Naruto telling her how bad the village used to treat him and this was the complete opposite. They reached the Hokage Mansion and knocked on Tsunade's door. Getting invitation to come in he opened the door. Tsunade greeted them with a warm and welcoming smile. Mia was shocked to see a new Hokage, but even more surprised to see it was a woman. Maybe things have changed from back then.

"Hey baa-chan. How did you handle yourself while we were gone?"

"Well besides the fact that I wanted to pound some people, I handled myself well. But onto a more serious matter, I take it that you've dealt with the matter in Suna?"

"Yes we did. In fact she's right here."

Tsunade looked on the side of Naruto to see a girl standing there. "Naruto who is this?"

"Long story short Suna's problem, and my clan member. Before you say 'you're an Uzumaki?!' yes she is."

"Ok then. Looks like we might have two heroes in Konoha. What is your name?"

Naruto touched her with his elbow letting her know to speak up. "Mia Uzumaki."

"So do you wish to live here Ms. Uzumaki?"

"I don't know. Could I give you an answer a little later?"

"Sure that's just fine. All of you can leave, but Kokoa stay here."

Everyone went outside her office. Neji and Sasuke went about their business while Naruto and Mia waited for her outside the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade related to her about her 'visitors' and Kokoa left the office smiling. When she got outside she told them that she had to find some people. With that she waved goodbye and vanished. Naruto led Mia around the village and she saw fully how they changed. At their last stop Naruto took her to his favourite place.

"Hey Mia do you like ramen?"

"What's ramen?"

Naruto's heart nearly shattered at her statement. "Teuchi could you hook up the last two Uzumaki members up?"

"Sure thing Naruto."

After a couple minutes the two Uzumaki got their meal. Naruto stared at Mia making her feel uncomfortable. He urged her to eat it and she fell into temptation. She took a slurp and stayed in the same place for couple seconds. She then devoured all the contents in the matter of seconds. She turned to Naruto and saw her eyeballing his ramen. Without question she launched after it and took a hold of the bowl. Naruto quickly grabbed it on the other side.

"Mia it's my ramen! Get your own!"

"It wouldn't be yours for long!"

"You ate yours already! Let me enjoy mines!"

"Not until I'm finished eating this!"

"Teuchi don't just stand there, help me out!"

With a laugh seeing the Uzumaki fight over a bowl he set a next bowl in front of Mia. She unlatched Naruto's bowl and dove into the other bowl. Naruto shook his head smiling as he watched Mia. Before she could grab his bowl again Naruto ate his. Naruto paid and left with Mia on his shoulder reaching out to Ichiraku's. She pouted at Naruto for taking her away from her wonderland. He smiled inwardly remembering he was just like that when he first tasted ramen.

-Kokoa POV-

She searched around the village trying to find these people. Soon a very familiar power came her way. She dashed off in that direction and saw a female with long silver hair that she remembered too well. She smiled and ran at the person. She jumped onto the person's back and wrapped her arms around the person's neck. She then feels four other presences behind her. When she looked they all greeted her with a smile.

"Kokoa get off my back."

"Not yet. I just want to say sorry for what I did. Could you ever forgive me big sister?"

"That's why I came all the way from our world. I wanted to find you."

"And all of us. It wasn't same without you there Kokoa."

"Tsukune, you all shouldn't have come all the way here for me."

"Why not?"

"This really means a lot. Thanks guys."

"So are you coming back with us?"

"I can't say. I'm having too much fun here."

"As long as you're happy," Moka said.

Kokoa knew now the lengths they would go for her. But now she was faced with a difficult decision. If she goes with them she might not see Naruto again, but if not who knows if she'll see her sister again and then either way she might not see Naruto again.

_What will Kokoa choose? How will they react to her decision? What will happen between Naruto and Mia? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	34. Chapter 34: Free Time

**Here we are for another chapter. So far it's been a wild ride. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me from the start and almost 44,000 views. You are all awesome. So let's go into this chapter.**

Kokoa walked through the streets alone thinking about her encounter with Tsukune and the others. Her decision will ultimately change everything. All she wanted was to spend more time with Naruto. Was that so much to ask? Her head hung and she let out a sigh before closing her eyes for a brief moment. The feeling of never seeing him again was too overwhelming. She had already been through it once, so why does she have to go through it again?

"Walking by yourself?"

She turned around to see Naruto. "Not anymore, I guess."

Naruto smiled seeing how the setting sun complimented her face. "I guess not."

"Where's Mia?"

"She said she was going to give baa-chan her answer. She wants to stay here. Isn't that great?!"

"For you it is."

"Why so gloomy all of a sudden?"

"Tsukune and the others are here. They want me to come back with them. Plus, you seem like you're having more fun with Mia than me."

"Kokoa you know that it's only you in my life."

"So if I was to go, would you miss me?"

"Of course I would. Even if Mia is here to keep me company no one can or will replace you."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. That sealed the commitment he had with her. She smiled and stared into his eyes. She knew she would miss the feeling of him embracing her. He put his arm over her and walked back to his home. Along the way there Naruto spots Sasuke with Ino. It looked as if they were going on a date. He couldn't help but to mess with Sasuke's mind and irritate Ino.

"So Ino, Sasuke finally had the guts to take you out, huh?"

"At least I'm taking her out. I don't see you doing that."

"You don't know what I've been doing with Kokoa in that other dimension."

"You're making it sound like it's coming out the wrong way," Ino suggested.

Naruto moved behind Kokoa and wraps his arms around her waist receiving a light blush from her. "Maybe it is coming out the right way. That blush Kokoa has backs it up. That one night it was screams every second. Matter of fact, it got the two of us tired."

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Ino screamed running away holding her ears.

"So Sasuke your going to do the same tonight, I take it?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke ran after Ino looking as if he was going to fall. Naruto knew they would get back at him for this, but that's just how they were. Naruto looked at Kokoa and the blush deepened greatly. He smiled and led her to his home. When the door opened Mia laid on the couch waiting for them. With light shining in her eyes she saw Naruto and Kokoa enter. She called Kokoa and whispered something in her ear. The two females laughed at looked at Naruto.

Naruto got a feeling she said something about him or dealing with him. Choosing to ignore it he moved into the kitchen. From the corner of his eye he could see they were still staring at him. They were definitely up to something, but what? He soon found out that the solution came quicker than he anticipated. He opened his cabinets to make ramen, but none was there. He flew through all his cabinets, but all was gone. Hearing giggles he turned towards the sound.

"Mia, what did you do?"

"Nothing special. I just simply ate ramen because I was hungry. You shouldn't have left me here by myself."

Naruto smirked and took out a scroll. Pressing his hand and pouring chakra in it a smoke cloud came out of the paper. "I was going to let you have the finest, tastiest, and delectable ramen in the whole world, but since you devoured all of mines I guess I'll eat it."

The scent that came off of it and hearing Naruto's description made her mouth water to the point she drooled on the couch. An idea came into her head and she started to sneak up on Naruto. He sat down and saw her move. Just when she was within arm's length something pulled her back and pinned her on the floor. She looked and saw Naruto created a shadow clone. Her eyes closed in defeat and looked as if she was going to cry.

She felt something hot touch her lips and saw Naruto holding some noodle strings with his chopsticks over her mouth. She opened her mouth and Naruto dropped it in her mouth. Kokoa stood a couple feet from the Uzumaki feeling left out. Naruto called her over and sat her in his lap. He took some and fed her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The house was finally quiet, well almost.

"Naruto do you think I can get off the floor now?"

"But Mia what if I want you on the floor?"

"Not funny Naruto."

"Come on Naru-kun. Let her go."

The clone got off her, helped her up, and dispersed. Mia gave a death stare to Naruto, who just smiled. She left the room to go sleep. Kokoa felt sleepiness creep on her and tried her best to stay awake, but it got the better of her. Seeing her sleepy form Naruto picked her up and laid her in bed. He closed the door and sat on the couch. The quietness really was soothing for him. It eventually led him to think about recent situations.

"_Can life get any better for me? First, Kokoa came into my life. Next, I find out that there is another Uzumaki and now we're the best of friends. I almost see her as a sister. Then, I get to spend personal time with the two of them. Kokoa and Mia, both of them played a very special role in my life. It's weird how the way I met the two of them are similar. The two of our first meeting looked like this was never going to happen. I guess no one really knows what the future holds. Speaking of future, I wonder what's in store for us."_

Naruto eventually thought himself to sleep. He laid on the couch fast asleep without a worry in mind.

_What will Kokoa do after this experience? How much of Mia did Naruto really change? What does the future holds for them? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	35. Chapter 35: Farewell Love

**Hey guys and gals. Yes I called you lovely ladies, gals. I just want to say that this story may meet its end soon. The ideas are whining down to the last moments. I want to thank those who stayed with me and subscribed. Let's go into the final quarter of this story.**

"He looks so cute and peaceful when he's sleeping."

"It almost doesn't want you to wake him up."

"I know, but we have to."

"Let's do it."

Naruto once slept peacefully, but woke up with something applying pressure on the two of his cheeks. His eyes opened slowly to see Kokoa and Mia's face leaving his. They looked down at him smiling sweetly. A light blush made its way to his face from being awakened from two beautiful, red haired females. He sat up and repaid the favour by kissing them on their cheeks. Kokoa joined Naruto on the couch and laid her head on his shoulders.

Mai made her way over to the kitchen and reached for the cabinets. When her hand was close to the handle a hand gripped her wrist stopping it. She looked and saw Naruto there. She chuckledknowing this was him retaliating from what she said and did yesterday. She hung her head catching her breath with pieces of her hair falling over her shoulder. Naruto grew a confused look when she lifted her head smiling.

"I guessing by the way you stopped my hand, you don't want breakfast."

He let her wrist go a little embarrassed. He went back to Kokoa and started talking. Mia could tell they were talking about something serious since they were whispering. Whatever it is they didn't want her to know. That just led to her being more curious. When she finished making breakfast she called Naruto and Kokoa. She was surprised to hear Kokoa say that she doesn't eat that stuff. Naruto cleared everything up and Mia stared at the vampire Kokoa for what felt like an eternity.

In the middle of them eating a knock was heard coming from the door. Kokoa answered it and called Naruto cheerfully. Naruto got up and went to the door. He wondered who it was that made Kokoa so happy. He looked and saw Tsukune and the others standing by his door. He smiled and shook his head as he walked to the door.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing here?"

"Can't people see their friend without a reason?" Tsukune answered.

"Yes, but if that person is miles upon miles away then you've come from something important. So what is it?"

"We want Kokoa to come back with us. I asked her to think about it yesterday."

"She told me. Come inside so we can talk in there."

They all go inside to see a long red haired girl washing the dishes. Tsukune referred to her as the maid. Hearing this Mia stopped washing with the cloth and plate still in her hands. Naruto could see she tensed up a bit and knew this wasn't going to end well. She called Kokoa and asked how much does it takes to knock him out. Kokoa didn't know so how could she answer. Mia turned around with a sick and twisted smirk. Naruto tried to stop her, but it was already too late.

She vanished and appeared punching Tsukune in his face. He flew to the wall and got knocked out. Before the girls could fight Mia, Naruto let them know that she's also an Uzumaki. To them, whether it was the truth or not just by the name and what happened to Tsukune was more than enough proof. Moka asked Kokoa if she decided yet. As usual she didn't want to leave so she couldn't decide on what to do yet.

"Hey Kokoa, what if you go at sunset, spend some time with them and come here to spend some with me?"

"That does sound like that might work."

"So let's try it, but first things first."

Naruto left the house and returned five minutes later with a guest. Instantly, Kokoa remembered what he said about her and fashion. Ino had an annoyed, yet confused look on her face. Naruto told her what he said about her and she smiled. She took Kokoa and got ready to run out the door when Naruto stopped her. He motioned to the other girls and she invited them and ran out the door. Naruto was in his house with a knocked out Tsukune. An idea came into his head and left his home.

When Tsukune woke up he felt uneasy. He finally got his bearings and noticed he was overlooking Konoha. He looked down and noticed he was in the air. Hearing snickering he looked up. Naruto and his bros were on stone faces looking down at him. Naruto motioned to try to move. When he did, he couldn't. A rope was tied around him with Kiba holding it. Kiba 'missed' and let go off the rope making Tsukune plummet to the ground. When he was about to hit the ground he screamed.

Hearing laughter he looked behind him and saw Naruto on the floor with his bros trying to keep on their feet. Tsukune noticed he was in Naruto's home safe and sound. He wondered what was going on.

"Man. Now that's funny!" Sasuke announced.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Kiba said.

"Seriously thanks!" Neji commented.

"This is the most I've ever laughed!" Lee stated.

"Just what's going on here?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing special. I just called the guys to come and watch Sasuke put you in a genjutsu!" Naruto replied.

"What's genjutsu?"

"It's this thing where we can either mess with a person's mind or make it seem as if their worst nightmare is coming true," Sasuke explained.

"Well you sure got me."

The door opened and the girls flooded through Naruto's door. Ino wondered what Sasuke and the others were doing here. Naruto told the funny story of what happened with Tsukune and it even got Moka to laugh. After the commotion died down and everyone left Naruto was spending the little time he had with Kokoa. She showed him her new clothes by putting on a show for him. With some of the clothing he thought this was Ino's way of getting back at him.

It was sunset and he walked Kokoa to her group. They were by the gate waiting for her. Naruto greeted them for the last time and talked for a while. He turned to Kokoa and she flew into his arms. She kissed him as if she didn't want to go, which she did. Naruto had no choice but to break the kiss and give her into the care of Moka. After all she was her sister. He stayed at the gate watching as they left. She looked back at him once more and waved goodbye. He stared down the path until they were out of view.

"So now what?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you through this."

"Mia, I always knew I could have counted on you."

"What are clan members for?"

"How right you are."

_Will Naruto make it through this? How is Mia planning on helping him? What were Kokoa and Naruto talking about? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	36. Chapter 36: The Mysterious Future

**Hey goes out to all my readers. It's kind of sad to know this series is coming to an end soon, but trust me the last fight will be epic. Let's get into the story.**

Mia latched onto Naruto's arm as a way to comfort him. He glanced at her smiling knowing she'll try anything to cheer him up. He slipped out of her grasp getting a pout from her. He then put it around her and grabbed her hand to wrap it around his waist. He pulled her closer and gave his comforting smile. She grew a shocked expression, but also a blush. She gave a light smile and relaxed in his embrace, enjoying every moment.

-Sasuke POV-

He was making in way home from dropping Ino home. He remembered one and only time he and Ino actually just got together to hang out and be themselves. He smiled waiting a next opportunity to do it again. Perhaps they could be at his house where he'll have an advantage. His thoughts were ruined when Sakura ran up to him calling his name.

"Sakura what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know something about your little girlfriend."

"Like what?"

"Take a look at the picture I took."

Sasuke took the picture and sees Ino with her arm around Naruto's neck with a huge smile on her face. At first Sasuke thought she was cheating on him, but Naruto would never to that to him. He smirked knowing the true story the picture told. Sakura noticed the smirk and got confused. Why was that smirk there? When your girlfriend cheats on you it's suppose to be heartbreaking.

"Sakura how stupid do you think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto and Ino, this is their way of annoying each other. And I'm guessing Naruto won."

"And you're not upset?"

"From years ago they have been like that. I heard that just those two went on a mission together. I guess that explains why they're so close."

"So how can you trust that they wouldn't date?"

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but whatever it is it isn't going to work. Ino loves me and Naruto loves Kokoa. There is no need to wonder."

He walked off leaving Sakura in the streets. She looked back at him with clenched fists. She was frustrated to how he had so much faith in her, but never had the heart to take her. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something. She left the place she stood and went home.

-Naruto POV-

He sat on the couch with Mia preparing supper. What he and Kokoa talked about ringed in his head, should he do it or not? Everything was blocked out and he only heard his thoughts. He was seriously at a crossroad. He got violently awakened from Mia. She gave him a worried look wondering what he was thinking about. He stood up and went to the table. She followed him and sat across from him. She got worried for her clan member and spoke up.

"Naruto is something bothering you?"

"It's just that I miss Kokoa."

"It seems like there's more."

"You can see right through me. It's what Kokoa told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon."

"Come on Naruto, can't you give me a hint, or clue?"

"No can do. Don't worry about it. You'll love the outcome."

"Are you sure?"

"Is my last name Uzumaki?"

"Fair enough."

They talked and ate for what seemed like hours. They were enjoying each other's company and much more. Naruto was happy to have her in his life. She made him feel the same way Kokoa did. They joked around with each other and ended with Naruto's head on her laps. He stared at her and felt as if Kokoa's presence was still with him or, at the least, not that far. She also felt like she and Naruto was a couple, a married one in fact. She couldn't help but think whether this felling would come again.

-Kokoa's POV-

"Father I've found and brought back Kokoa."

"Very well done Moka. Now Kokoa, could you explain where you were and why?" Issa requested.

"Well father I met someone and I wanted to see where they came from and lost track of time."

"So you were having a wonderful time?"

"Yes sir."

"Made new friends?"

"Yes sir."

"So how is this boy you went with?"

"Yes s-wait what?"

"You heard me. Who was this boy you went with?"

"He's no one special."

"Is he a human?"

"No he isn't. Well technically."

"Technically will not be sufficient. You are a vampire. I don't want you near that boy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She grew saddened but didn't show it. _"What did I get myself into?"_

She walked out of her father's room and ran trying to get someplace far. Moka looked at her wanting to go after her but her father was staring her down watching her every move.

"_Kokoa I'm sorry."_

-Naruto POV-

Mia was in bed sleeping leaving Naruto awake and alone. He went into his room and lay on the bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. So far it wasn't working so he closed his eyes. Soon enough he slowly drifted off to sleep and had the weirdest dream.

_Naruto found himself in front of a castle panting a little. He went inside the door and searched the castle. He was on the highest floor and ran down a hallway. He could hear Kokoa's cries of pain. Though he tried to block it out, it didn't work. Finally, he reached to two double brown doors. Before he opened it a person from behind warned him not to go inside, but he went in anyways. Looking all the way down he could make out a person sitting in a throne-like chair. Without lifting a finger he got blasted back and hit the wall with much impact._

_What does his dream mean? Will Naruto follow through with what Kokoa said? How will Kokoa see Naruto again? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	37. Chapter 37: Battle of Team 7

**What's happening? Welcome to a next chapter of Lover from another Dimension. I just want to thank all of you for everything you did. It really helps me with this. So without any further ado, I bring to you chapter 37.**

Naruto opened his eyes quickly from his dream and fell on the floor. He breathed hard feeling as if it was real. All emotions from the dream poured into him. The door was heard opening and Mia overlooked him with concern on her face. Seeing her for the first time in her pajamas, he was rendered speechless. She held her hand out and he took it. She helped him up and sat on his bed as if she wanted to talk. Naruto tried to ignore her but by just the death stare she gave off made him crack.

"Ok Mia, what is it?"

"I just want to know what caused you to end up on the floor."

"It was a dream I had. It just felt so feel."

"Well it's not like it'll happen."

"I hope not."

"I'll make us breakfast."

Before Naruto could stop her, she was already out the room. For some reason what Kokoa said came into his head. From the tone in her voice she sounded like it wasn't a problem with her. Matter of fact, she wanted it to be done. Naruto ran through all emotions he had with a special someone and felt nothing but happiness. He smiled knowing, since no conflict will rise, it was the best thing to do. He was driven out of his thoughts when Mia called him. He took a deep breath and left the room to complete his mission.

Mia welcomed him with an apron on and their breakfast on the table. She looked at Naruto and noticed he was staring at her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she asked him to stop, or at least tell her why. His response was walking over to her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer to him. With their faces in close range Naruto kissed her. The awkward feeling she felt was now gone. They deepened the kiss until Mia broke it and turned away. Naruto got seriously confused as to why she did that.

"Mia what's the matter?"

"Naruto, don't get me wrong, I like it but you and Kokoa are still dating. It wouldn't be right."

"Do you want to know something?"

"Like what?"

"Remember that time Kokoa and I was talking soft on the couch? She was actually pleading and begging me to be with you when she goes. She knows how you feel when you see us doing things together because she feels the same way when we are doing things. It was Kokoa's plan to not make anyone of you feel left out."

"She planned this and was alright with it?"

Naruto kissed her for couple seconds. "Will you stop doubting me and just enjoy the moment?!"

She smiled back at him knowing if it's alright with Kokoa, it's alright with her. They kissed once more and turned to eat their breakfast before it got too cold. She couldn't get pass the knowledge of Kokoa planning this. She was to make sure when Kokoa comes back she will thank her.

-Sasuke POV-

A note was on his door and he read it through. It was from Ino telling him to go to the training grounds for a surprise. He smirked not knowing what she had planned, but didn't what to keep his mistress waiting. He left his home and quickly made his way to the training grounds. When he was there something caught his eyes. Ino was lying down on the grass. He walked over to her and saw blood coming out of her side and tape around her mouth. Sasuke took it off and she quickly said her message to him.

"Sasuke get out of here. If you don't you just might die. Sakura will be back soon. Go and run!"

"Like hell I am! If I'm going, you're coming with me."

"Sasuke please, she only wants me."

"Ino I can't live with myself if I know you're not safe because of me. I don't care what happens to me. As long as you're safe I really don't care."

"Aww, the couple is saying their vows. How disgusting."

Sasuke looks to where the voice came from and sees Sakura standing on a tree branch. Pure anger ignited the Sharingan in his eyes. What caused Sakura to be this way? He turned to Ino and saw her trying to heal herself. He knew she was going to be useful in battle. He turned back to Sakura seeing her close to his face with a kunai in hand. He ducked just in time with small pieces of his hair being sliced off. He punched Sakura in the gut and kicked her away.

"Ino could you move and heal yourself?"

"Do I have blonde hair?"

"Knowing Naruto he's either still home or not that far from home. I need you to get him because I know he's not going to want to miss this."

"Oh I know."

She got up almost fully healed and ran off. Sasuke turned back to see kunai being launched at him. Summoning his sword he deflected them easily. He prepared to jump back feeling Sakura above him. He jumped and Sakura came crashing down kicking up a dust cloud. She shot out of it and took out a kunai. She brought it around to meet at Sasuke's neck, but his sword collided with it. She seemed to be putting a lot of force trying to break Sasuke's sword. Lightning slowly coursed throughout the sword.

It began cutting through the kunai and inch by inch Sakura kept track. At the last inch the kunai broke and she dodged the sword and stabbed him with the other kunai in her next hand. When she looked, Sasuke was ok since Naruto took the hit. Blood was seen coming out of jacket and he took a hold of Sakura's hand laughing. He confused everyone who was there. Taking out the kunai, red chakra surrounded his body. It not only closed the wound, but burned Sakura's hand. He shot his head up revealing his transformation.

"**You're time is way overdue. Time to die!"**

He punched her in the gut getting the wind knocked out of her. Naruto used his wind chakra to blast her in the air. He looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke smirked and looked up at Sakura. The two vanished from sight and reappeared above Sakura. Naruto had the Kyuubi Rasengan while Sasuke had the Dark Chidori at hand. Sakura could barely see her two teammates getting ready to kill her without a second thought. They brought their attacks down and blasted her in the back. Her cry of pain was heard as she crashed down to the earth with Naruto and Sasuke landing.

"Wh-Why d-do yo-you t-two hate m-me so mu-much?"

"For multiple reasons. You're so determined to get me that you would kill others, you're useless in battle, and you're too deluded."

"You were so 'in love' with Sasuke that my love for you was invincible, you played with my emotions, and think of this as payback from all the pain you added on in my life."

"You're a hazard to keep around now. Therefore, it has been your own personal desires that has been you're downfall today," Naruto and Sasuke said.

Sasuke raised his sword while Naruto created a chakra blade. They kicked her up and jumped after her. There was silence until an explosion occurred. Naruto and Sasuke landed feeling as if a huge burden was lifted off of their shoulders. Ino and Mia ran out and came to their men. Sasuke wondered why he is 'cheating' on Kokoa, but Naruto explained everything to him. He had to admit Kokoa was indeed a smart vampire.

-Kokoa POV-

"_Father forgive me, but you can't keep me from my happiness. I hope you have enough memories of me because I'm not having second thoughts about this decision."_

_What is Kokoa planning to do? Will Moka find out? Will Naruto take his relationship with Mia on a different level? Find out on the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	38. Chapter 38: Two Redheads and a Ninja

**Hey guys. So I'm in a dilemma right now. I have to write two essays, but at least I got time, hopefully. On the bright side I got no school for Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Monday. Hallelujah to that! That means stories will be up every night! Speaking of stories let's start this one.**

Naruto and Mia were home from the battle with Sakura. For once he felt free of one of his pains, past and present. He dropped on the couch letting out a sigh with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Mia sat next to him with her right hand going through his hair. The more she did it, the more Naruto relaxed. It was as if the inner feline in him came out. He laid his head on her shoulder and she put her arm around him. He nestled into her chest as if he could fall asleep.

"You're happy you got rid of her I take it."

"You don't even know the half of it. When I was younger she was my first crush, but I was the one being crushed. She and the other girls fond over Sasuke because he was considered 'cool' to them. Even when we were teammates it was always 'Sasuke this and Sasuke that.' Yet he never paid her attention, but she kept on trying, to her death."

"Wow Sasuke seemed like the winning trophy back then. Why didn't they notice you? You're extremely handsome."

"One, they only had eyes for Sasuke. Two, I was the big prankster. Three, probably their parents told them to stay away from me. And four, Sasuke was the best in my class, while I was the worst."

"But now you're way better. And, to be honest, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Now you're just bragging."

He kissed her and deepened the kiss. It eventually led to Naruto on top of her. They broke the kiss and noticed the position they were in. Mia began fantasizing on what else they could be doing with this position and she was determined to see it for real. She noticed Naruto beginning to move off of her, but she grabbed him back down. She begged him to stay for a little while. Naruto smiled and flipped over so she was on the top. Her legs were in the centre of Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun do you mind taking this someplace private?"

"Like where Mia-chan?"

"Follow me."

Mia got off him and took his hand. He was being pulled into his bedroom, but then she pushed him into the bed. She closed the door and turned around slowly with a blush on her face. Naruto had a feeling on what was going to happen, but he prayed it wasn't.

"You've put me on hold for a long time Naruto-kun. Right here, right now we're going to start replenishing our clan."

With those same words he gulped knowing there was no way out of this one. Mia walked over to him and went over him. His heartbeat raced as she sat on his stomach and began unzipping his jacket. She wanted to make every moment count and make it memorable. She took off her shirt as Naruto just watched in awe. The first time he saw her true self instantly came into his mind. But this time what she had on was more revealing than he thought possible.

[OK! Trying to keep this Rated T! Please deal with it!]

-2 hours later-

Naruto held Mia's naked body close to him as she slept. She was nestled in his chest sleeping like a baby. He couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be alright for now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soon enough he woke up not feeling Mia there. He looked around his room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Soon a voice was heard and he turned around quickly.

"Looking for someone Naruto-kun."

He caught an eyeful seeing the beautiful, yet naked, Mia standing by the bathroom door. From the looks of her he could say she finished bathing. Her long red hair flowed all the way down to her thighs and her crimson eyes looked cheerfully at Naruto. She directed him to go in and he did so kissing her on the cheek as he passed by. After he was finished he went to the front seeing Mia looking for something to eat. He stopped her getting a confused look.

Not that Naruto stopped her, but he was in a suit. He led her back to his room and tells her they were going out. She quickly got into a new dress she bought and got everything she needed. She had a strapless red dress that turned yellow-orange at the bottom like a fire design. Naruto smiled knowing that dress suited her perfectly. They headed out to the restaurant Naruto was planning on taking them to. She was surprised to see it was a fancy restaurant.

They took their seats and the waiter came to take their order. Throughout the night and dinner they talked, laughed and simply enjoyed each other's company. When they were finished there they made their way back home. Naruto got a perplexed look as to the door was cracked open. He knew for a fact he closed it, never mind that he locked it. They went inside cautiously not knowing who or what were inside. He turned on the lights and saw no one there. A door was heard opening as well as a voice.

"Be honest. Did you miss me Naru-kun?"

He looked and saw Kokoa standing here. He was truly speechless seeing her right before him. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Mia joined in also making her feel loved and missed. They sat on the couch and talked for a while. Kokoa explained to them that she left home because her father didn't her around Naruto. She also said that if he was going to be like that then she wasn't going back. Though a little concerned, he was more than glad to welcome her.

"So Mia did he do it yet?"

"Yeah, but it took him a long while."

"So now that I'm back do you know what it means Naru-kun?"

"What does it mean?"

"You now have two redheads to deal with," Kokoa and Mia said in unison.

"But the two redheads have to deal with Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja."

_Will peace reign over Naruto's life forever? Will Kokoa leave 'by accident'? How will Naruto cope with the redheads? Find out in the net issue of Lover from another Dimension. _


	39. Chapter 39: Will It End?

**Hello everybody! It's me, you're author. Well we started strong and I believe we'll end stronger. I send a shout out to all of you for your support. I wish I could say all your names, but that'll take ages. Even those who are guests I send the same shout out. Enough with this, let's go into the story.**

The night at Naruto's house was full with laughter and energy. It would be safe to say his house was the liveliest in Konoha. The trio talked until late hours. Their talk included what happened earlier with Mia and Naruto, and Naruto and Sasuke killing Sakura. Kokoa was very glad he finally did away with her. She had her head on Naruto's left shoulder while Mia occupied the other side. He wrapped both females in his arms. Getting a yawn from the two of them he decided to move them.

"You girls look tired. Let me carry you in a room."

"No, we want to stay here," the redheads said.

"It's totally fine with me."

-The next day-

Naruto woke up noticing the two sleeping redheads laying their heads on his lap. He smiled and caressed their back noticing in made them more comfortable. Soon they started muttering his name sweetly in their dreams. He got to wondering just what were they dreaming about. Kokoa woke up slowly looking up at Naruto with sleepiness still on her face. He welcomed her with a passionate kiss. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder. After a couple seconds passed Mia's eyes slowly opened.

She sat up and stretched from sleeping. Her eyes weren't completely open, but you could still see them. Before she could rest her head on his shoulder he kissed her. Taking care of two redheads seemed to be going well for the first part. They stayed like that for almost half an hour waiting until their bodies wanted to move. They were starting to get hungry so they got dressed and headed towards Ichiraku's. Along the way there they met two people.

"Wait is that- Hey Naruto."

"Oh hey Kiba, I see you have Hinata with you. Where are you two going?"

"Nowhere special, I just," he trailed off and whispered in his ear, "I just want to confess to Hinata."

"Go do it then. I have two redheads to attend to."

"We heard that Naruto," they said a little irritated.

"Looks like you have your hands full. Let's go Hinata."

"See you later Hinata."

"Bye Naruto."

They parted ways going to their destination. Naruto and the redheads soon reached Ichiraku's and ordered. The Uzumaki ate their regular five to six bowls while Kokoa ate three. Teuchi was glad to see all of them again. They talked, laughed, and, most of all ate. Once they satisfied their stomachs they took a walk around the village. It was a wrong move on Naruto's part since he was being pulled into almost every store by Kokoa and Mia. He swore if they took him into one more store he would faint.

The ironic thing is that they did. They ran inside leaving Naruto outside with a dropped jaw. He looked up at the sky and thought, _"You hate me, don't you?"_ He sighed, walked inside and sat on a chair. He tried to get comfortable knowing it was going to be long. After several seconds passed a well known voice started a conversation with him. Opening one eye he replied.

"So you got dragged into this too, huh?"

"Yeah and I take it that Ino forced you to come here Sasuke."

"Try every store in the village! We just got our payments from the mission and almost all is gone."

"How could a female buy that much stuff to almost kill your money?!"

"With the female mind, we males will never understand how it works."

A loud high pitched squeal interrupted their conversation. They looked and saw Ino, Mia and Kokoa together hugging a piece of clothing with smiles on their faces.

"Like I said Naruto, we'll never understand."

"Do you think they love clothes more than us?"

"That is an excellent question. In fact- Ino could you come over here for one moment?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"It's just a question, which do you love more, me or clothes?"

"Sasuke it will always be you. And before I forget I found new clothes and I hope you have enough money."

She skipped away humming happily. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the remaining money he had. Even though it was much, to Ino and the stuff she found it was very little. Naruto patted his back as he sulked. Soon he needed it when Kokoa and Mia caught his attention holding up multiple clothing in each hand. Naruto slowly paced to the counter hoping to stall for time. He paid and even helped Sasuke a bit. As they were leaving, Naruto and Sasuke wished good luck to each other.

Back at home the girls ran in the back to find space to put their stuff. Naruto flopped onto the couch enjoying being home and resting. No amount of training would have prepared him for this. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and didn't fight against it. Kokoa and Mia returned to find their Naruto sleeping. They laughed slightly and returned to the back not wanting to disturb him. Mia whispers something in Kokoa's ear and she agreed.

Naruto was waking up to catch an eyeful. He slowly opened his eyes, but then they shot open. Kokoa and Mia stood right in front of him wearing very revealing clothes. Blood started coming out of his nose that Kokoa licked away. A blush crept onto his face feeling her lick his blood. She looked at him with a beautiful smile. He tried to make sense on what was happening. Mia stroked his cheek deepening the blush.

"Don't you worry Naruto-kun. Kokoa and I will fix you right up."

"We'll fix dinner. You stay right there until it's finished, ok Naru-kun?"

"S-S-Sure."

Naruto watched as the two beautiful females left to cook. He couldn't help but wonder what they have planned for him.

_What surprises lie in wait for Naruto? Will it end or continue? How will Naruto react to the 'tragic end'? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	40. Chapter 40: Nightmare To Life

**Hey all! Hope all is well. So we're coming down to the last chapters of the story. I pain me to see it go, but like every good thing, it must come to an end. I want to thank everyone especially those that stood by me from the get go. As much as I don't want to do this, let's go into another chapter of this story.**

Naruto lay on the couch waiting for the girls to be finished. As they prepared the food his mouth watered smelling the tasty aromas in the air. He closed his eyes to try and hold out, but it made things worst. His stomach growled and he rubbed it. As if he was ensuring the food will soon come. One key factor washed away all hunger within him. He realized he had to sit at a table with Kokoa and Mia in their very revealing clothing. He didn't know whether to happy or not.

"Naru-kun the food is ready," they called.

"_Well Naruto, here goes nothing."_

He sat up, got off the couch, and made his way to the table. As he sat down his food was put in front of him. Kokoa and Mia sat down and Naruto almost lost his appetite. Seeing them like that completely took his mind off his hunger. He managed to fight and eat some of it. Managing to finish it he got up to clean the dishes. Just when he was going to start Kokoa and Mia grabbed each other his hands. He looked on each side wondering what the matter was.

"Naruto-kun we told you that we'll fix you up and you could just relax."

"With all the things you two did for me, could I at least relieve some of your duties?"

After they talked over what he asked Kokoa answered. "Fine, but next time you just relax."

"Deal."

They left to go in the back. Naruto washed the dishes while smiling to himself. He would have never guessed that this would happen to him. When he was almost finisheda loud crash was heard. Naruto jumped and looked back seeing Mia running toward him with panic written all over her face.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, but the same can't be said for Kokoa."

"What happened to her?"

"Someone came in through the window and took her. I tried to stop it, but it easily knocked me off and kicked me."

Naruto ran in the room to see the aftermath of the brief battle. A crater was in his wall, the window was broken and the whole room was trashed. He told Mia he needed to go somewhere. She tried to convince him to let her come along, but he denied. He feared for her wellbeing as well as his nightmare that may be coming true. He went to her and kissed her assuring that he'll be back safe and with Kokoa. With one last look at the worried Uzumaki, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"_Naruto-kun, please be safe and come back quickly."_

-Naruto POV-

He stood in front of a tunnel and ran inside. He knew he couldn't waste time. He came out of the tunnel to be greeted by a red sea, a forest, and a school. He ran into the forest and jumped from tree to tree trying to move fast. He hears people talking and stopped for a moment. He looked down to see Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu walking together. He dropped down in front of them frightening them a bit.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"No time to explain. Have any of you seen Kokoa?"

"No," they all replied.

"Well do you know of another castle around here?"

"I do," Ruby said landing with her wings still out. "It belongs to one of the Dark Lords. He was the one who created the Rosario. He's in the north so when you're almost at the end of the tunnel take a left."

"Thanks Ruby. It's nice to see all of you again, but I have to save my vampire girlfriend."

He vanished and reappeared almost at the end of the tunnel. He walked through and he was in a different land. He could feel the temperature change, but couldn't dwell on it forever. He ran and leaped into the trees getting closer to the castle in the distance. The closer he got, the colder it got. He was thankful that he was wearing a jacket, but it didn't help that much. He walked onto a bridge with the other end up. Looking down, he could tell it was a long way down to death.

He back up, closed his eyes and ran. His eyes shot open revealing Kyuubi's eyes and he leapt. He was almost over it when he came up short. He brought his feet to the front of him and used his chakra to stand on the other end. He walked up and over the bridge and stared the castle down. He created a shadow having a feeling he would need it later on. He opened the door and walked inside. He was looking around trying to figure out where to go.

He then feels two powers which were very familiar and one stronger than Moka and Kokoa's power put together. It was no doubt that he had to be a vampire. He followed it all the way up to the highest floor. His dream was replayed in his mind and everything happened. As he ran he heard Kokoa's scream of pain. He tried desperately to block it out, but he couldn't. He stood in front of a double brown door panting a bit. A voice from behind startled him.

"Never thought you would come here."

"Moka? It is you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Kokoa."

"And you don't know who actually lives here, do you?"

"One of the Dark Lords."

"That's correct, but you're missing something. He's also Kokoa and my father. And just let you know he doesn't like humans. You better go back before he kills you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm getting Kokoa back no matter what."

"Well if that's how it's going to be then I have no choice."

Moka side kicked him away from the door. He landed on the ground wondering why she did that.

"You shall not get Kokoa unless you kill me."

"Fine Moka, but I'm warning you. There's no way in hell I'm going easy on you."

_What happened to Moka? Can what Moka said be true? Will Naruto get Kokoa back or die in the process? Find out in the next issue of Lover from another Dimension._


	41. Chapter 41: Jinchuuriki Vs Dark Lord

**So here we are once again. I just want to let you know this may or may not be the second to last chapter. The reason for me not knowing is because I write from the top of my head. There was absolutely no plot with this from the first chapter. Speaking of chapter let's go into this one.**

Naruto charged at Moka with rage flaring in his eyes. He threw a punch which she easily dodged and got ready to kick him. Using his free hand, he blocked the kick and parried it away. She used the momentum to kick him in his head. He ducked at punched her in the gut before blasting her away. She skidded across the floor before standing straight. She held her head up a bit and Naruto noticed the smile on her face.

"Wow."

"Wow what?!"

"Naruto, you've gotten weak. Or is it because I've gotten stronger?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"While you've been hanging with Kokoa I trained with Father."

"Well then, if that's how it's going to be then," he vanished and reappeared squatting with a red Rasengan in his hand, "Might as well kick it up a notch."

The Rasengan made contact with her stomach and she flew away from the explosion. When the smoke cleared a hole was in her clothes from being burnt and burn marks was on her stomach. Enraged she dashed at Naruto and did what he didn't expect. She threw a punch that Naruto diverted and kicked her away. She turned back to face him and he noticed there was something wrong with her eyes.

"_Her pupils are faded. It's almost like she's under some type spell or something."_

She charged once more and prepared a roundhouse kick. Naruto leaned back dodging it and went on his hands and kicked her to the ground. When Moka got up Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Feeling something behind her she looked but nothing was there. She suddenly heard Naruto's voice telling her it was over. She then sees Naruto in front of her with his back turned to her and his left hand stretched and opened. She looked and saw three claw marks on her side that were deep.

"Moka it's time for you to wake up."

He turned to face her and saw her on her knees in pain. He placed his hand on her head with red chakra swirling around it. Her eyes shot open, returned to normal, and she fainted. It was only a matter of time before her vampire powers healed her. Naruto carried her to a wall and sat her there. He walked to the double brown doors and placed his hand on the handle. Glancing once more at Moka he walked in.

The first thing he noticed was this room was darker and gloomier that the rest of the castle. He looked down the aisle to see a man sitting on a throne with white hair. He had one of his fingers through the small bang on his head. The two of his vampire fangs were seen escaping his lips. Naruto tried to stay calm as he was about to face this man. He began walking slowly to the throne which held a man with monstrous power.

"Retched human scum. Who are you so, that you come into my castle without my permission?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to get Kokoa back."

"So it's you. You're that human boy my daughter's been with."

Without moving a muscle Naruto was shot all the way back to the wall behind him. He hit the wall with much impact that blood came out of his mouth. Issa didn't want anything to do with Naruto, especially since he was a human. Naruto was shaking while trying to get up off the floor.

"You worthless human, you are not in the same league as us. My daughter deserves someone better."

"S-Speaking...of...her...where is...s-she?"

"Right here."

Naruto looked around but couldn't see her. He then feels a faint power. He looked above him and saw her. He could tell she was brutally beaten. Rage and anger filled his eyes as he looked back at Issa.

"What did you do to her?!"

"It was he punishment for her betrayal to my orders."

"You monster, I'll kill you!"

As Naruto charged Issa stood and calmly spoke. "Yes that's all you humans see us as, monsters, but the real monster here is you!"

A next blast knocked Naruto into one of the pillars. After making contact a next one came that propelled him into the roof. As he fell to the ground his eyes shot open and he landed safely. Issa was astonished that he lasted this long, but didn't show it. Naruto closed his eyes and stood still. Thinking it was his way of surrendering Issa sent a next blast towards him, but he didn't move. Sending a next one, more powerful than the last, he didn't move still.

"You're half right about me being a monster." Naruto opened his eyes revealing his Kyuubi Sage Mode eyes. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you for hurting Kokoa, you're daughter!"

"_What's with this power? He's completely different from a minute ago. In fact, he's almost at my level."_

"I know what you're thinking, 'How could I have this much power?' Well you see I have a Tailed Beast within me."

"Tailed Beast?"

"Allow me to show you."

Naruto smirked as he extended his hand and red chakra shot after Issa. Before he could get away he got caught. He found himself in a sewer-like place in front of a cage. Suddenly a gigantic eye stared him down. He froze in fear as the body of the Nine Tails was made known. The cage opened and Kyuubi came out. Issa stayed there afraid to move. Kyuubi's two front paws passed him and he brought his head down to meet him.

"**Who's not on your level now?"**

With a mighty roar he sent him out Naruto's mind. In real life his eyes shot open and he heard a buzzing sound. He looked at Naruto and saw he had something in his hand. Naruto moved his right leg to the back of him and charged. Issa tried to stop him but Naruto saw every blow coming. The attack made contact and Issa got shot out of the window behind his throne and the attack exploded. Naruto tended to Kokoa, who was unconscious. He placed his hand on her stomach and the Tetragram Seal on her glowed.

Her wounds were healing and she came back. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. Naruto smiled back with a tear forming in his eye. He hugged her almost tightly not wanting to let her go. They broke the hug hearing Issa's voice. Naruto turned and growled and prepared to attack.

"Easy, I just want to tell you that you were the first one to ever win against me. For that reason I will allow Kokoa to be with you, but this doesn't mean I'm giving you her hand in marriage."

"Whoa, who said anything about marriage?!"

"It's alright Naru-kun. Over here your age is usually when people plan on getting married."

"But still-"

She interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss.

_What will become of Naruto since he defeated a Dark Lord? Will he plan on marrying Kokoa? Or will he marry both Kokoa and Mia? Find out on the last chapter of Lover from another Dimension. _


	42. Chapter 42: Ever After

**Hey all! MasterNaru here, for the last time. Over the course of this series there have been a total of 112 reviews, 127 followers, 128 favourites, and 52,731 views. I thank you all. You've really supported me throughout this. Getting messages saying that they loved the story, pleading for me to continue, and asking me not to stop, but like all things, it must come to an end. Let's go into the last chapter of Lover from another Dimension.**

After Naruto's battle with Issa, he headed out the room to see Moka standing up. She looked at them and gave a smile. They walked over to her, but Moka told them that they should get out of the castle. Kokoa's eyes widened and began pulling Naruto. He had a confused look on his face as to why they should get out so fast. The castle rumbled and Naruto feels the castle beginning to fall over.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"If a human infiltrates his castle he destroys it. Let's go," Kokoa explained.

Naruto took a hold of Moka's hand and with Kokoa holding his wrist the three disappeared in a yellow flash. From a safe distance they witnessed the destruction of the castle. Naruto disappeared with Moka and Kokoa and reappeared next to Tsukune and the others. They were shocked to see that Naruto was alright after battling a Dark Lord. After relating what happened Naruto was ready to go home. Kokoa latched onto his arm and waved goodbye before they vanished from their sight.

-Mia POV-

She sat on the couch worrying what was taking him so long. She was deep in thought fearing the worst. Her hands and legs began to shake in terror by just the thought. She shook her head trying to cancel all negative thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so?"

"My boyfriend."

"Why? Is he gone?"

"Yeah, to get someone."

"So why do you look so tensed up. He's in the village right?"

"No, he's gone someplace far."

"And I'm guessing you love him."

"Of course I do."

"How much?"

"To an extent that I can't even explain."

Mia looked at the figure, but found out that she was talking to Naruto all along. She noticed him trying his best to hold in his laughter along with Kokoa in the background. Feeling ashamed, she blushed and looked away, but Naruto pulled her face back and kissed her. To her it was more than a kiss; it was an assurance that whatever he said he'll do, he will. He broke the kiss and sat beside her. Kokoa jumped over the couch and landed on the other side of Naruto.

The two redheads nestled their heads under his. Naruto wrapped them in his arms. He looked down and only saw red hair that turned into the faces of his lovers. They placed a light kiss on each of his cheeks. He knew things were going to get better and this was just the beginning. They stayed like that talking until they got tired. Naruto took them into separate rooms and headed to the couch when someone grabbed both of his wrists. He looked and saw Mia and Kokoa pulling him into a room.

"You're no longer sleeping on that couch. From now on you're sleeping with us," the redheads said.

He smiled lightly knowing he'll be able to go sleep comfortably.

-The next day-

Mia and Kokoa woke up and noticed Naruto wasn't there. They ran out the room and started looking for him. They then stopped and smelled something delicious. They followed their noses to not only find the source, but the person making it. They went to the table and Naruto turned around. He stared at the females who stared him back. They all smiled and the redheads launched themselves at Naruto. With hardly any time to react and knowing he wouldn't be able to catch them both, he created a shadow clone.

The two redheads were caught and were safe in their lover's arms. Both Narutos set them down with one dispersing. Naruto finished preparing breakfast and served them. After eating they got dressed and headed outside. Naruto took them to the training grounds though the reason was unknown. Just then every single one of Naruto's friends appeared populating the training ground.

"Ok Naruto, what's the deal?" Ino asked.

"No special reason. I just have a question for you all." Receiving nods from everyone he continued. "How would you like to see Sasuke and I go in a fight with just 10% of our true, hidden, and reserved power?"

Getting cheers from everyone Sasuke emerged from the crowd. They jumped to a safe distance as the battle commenced. Naruto nodded as Sasuke nodded back. They vanished from everyone's sight and hearing an explosion they looked up. Naruto and Sasuke were moving so fast that the human eye couldn't see. Everyone made comments on how they couldn't see them, but Kokoa's eyes followed them.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword as lightning ran through the blade. Naruto took out a kunai and Kyuubi's chakra ran though it and he used his wind chakra to sharpen it. The blades collided with sparks emitting from the point of contact. They both had smiles on their faces while starting their descent. Sasuke landed with the Susanoo skeleton, while Naruto landed with red charka swirling around him rapidly.

"Naruto why don't you just go into that Bijuu Mode of yours."

"Sasuke I don't need my Bijuu Mode to beat you."

"What was that?!"

"You see I could always do this."

Blue chakra covered the left side of Naruto while red chakra occupied the right. He brought his hands together in a shape of a circle and everyone watched as the two chakras mixed into a single point. The chakra then was concentrated and became dense. Naruto slammed his hand together and a red light emitted from spaces in between his hands. Extending his right hand the attack fired.

Sasuke quickly formed his full Susanoo and brought the shield in front to block it. Naruto's attack made contact and it exploded. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was one knee panting slightly. Naruto walked over and helped him up. Sasuke now knew to avoid that attack at all cost. Everyone joined them in the trashed training ground with shocked looks on their faces.

-Ever since that day-

Naruto proposed to Mia and Kokoa separately so when they told each other it would be another surprise. The wedding went according to plan and Kokoa got another surprise seeing Moka and Issa there. With Issa being there it resulted in him and Naruto getting into another fight that Naruto won easily. After nine months passed Mia delivered two babies, boy and girl. The boy had his dad's hair colour and eyes, but very little of his mom's face. The girl had her mom's features, but carried a hint of her dad in her eyes.

It was only time before it was Kokoa's time to deliver. She had two girls and one boy. All three of them mostly took after their mother. The mixed family of eight sat on the couch thinking over that past. It all started off like this was never going to be possible, but the future has a weird way of making it work. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled knowing whatever the future holds for him, he'll be looking forward to it.

_Well everyone that's the end of Lover from another Dimension. And before I go I just want to do something. If you already saw this then good for you, but those who didn't then good luck. Make sure the room is well lit and do not take this as a bedtime story, because it's not. Follow the link to it and read all of it._

. ?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue

_Good luck! _


End file.
